Back to the academy
by That-Hamster-Wheel
Summary: *Completed* AU Story. Set during S3E11. After Jamie shot that man he was sent back to the academy for a few months to help with training the trainees. There he falls in love with a young pretty trainee. Total Jamko cuteness. Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Bloods or any of the characters

A/N: So I watched this episode on marathon on ION Television and it was so good that it inspired me. So I decided to make a story with Jamie's punishment being him sent back to the academy. Thanks to my beta MellyHorror-Salvatore-Northman for the edits. Without further ado I present my story. Please read, enjoy, and review.

After Jamie shot that guy everyone wanted to make him pay. Since he was a Reagan they wanted the punishment to be severe so they could be sure he wasn't shown any favoritism. They decided to send him back to the police academy to help train officers to be.

Jamie wasn't pleased with this choice of punishment. He hadn't been back to the academy since he'd graduated. Part of him never wanted to go back. His drive to the academy was very quiet and boring. He was to stay at the academy for 5 months until the trainees graduated. He was still trying to brace himself for the months that were to come. So many familiar halls and classrooms, not to mention meals in the dining hall.

After he wandered around some and did a bit of asking, he found his sleeping quarters. He unpacked and got his room all set. He then went to find out which area he would be helping train and instruct in. He found out a while later after being bounced around from area to area that he was going to be a fitness instructor and teach boxing.

His first class was tomorrow and today he was just observing the students in the class. He was in the class currently when he noticed a pretty blond with a long wavy ponytail. He thought she was very beautiful and she was working really hard. She had a light sheen of sweat on her skin but he thought that made her even more attractive.

He kept his eyes on her as she was training in the class. When the class was over she turned and saw him watching her. She smiled and waved and then walked over. "Hey, I saw you watching me during training." The girl said. "What's your name?" She asked.

"My name is Jamie Reagan. As of tomorrow I will be your boxing instructor." Jamie said.

"My name is Edit Janko. But you can call me Eddie. I prefer it to Edit." Eddie said.

Jamie and Eddie went their separate ways and Jamie went to his room to crash. The next day would prove to be very difficult for Jamie. He took out his photos of his family and set them up on the dresser. He made sure to place his photo of Joe on his night stand. He liked that photo best. He then said his prayers and he prayed that he would be okay teaching and that he would get to know the pretty girl **,** Eddie **,** better. After his prayers he turned off the lights and went to sleep.

Jamie woke up and looked over at his photo of Joe. He suddenly felt a sadness overcome him. He was remembering a tale from Joe about his time in the academy. "Good morning Joe. I hope you are well in heaven. I miss you." Jamie said.

Jamie wiped away the tears that were forming in his eyes and got up. He got dressed and made his way to breakfast.

In the dining hall he spotted Eddie. She was in line for breakfast and there was no one behind her. Jamie took this opportunity to stand behind her. When she grabbed a tray and started filling it he bumped her hip. Eddie jumped in surprise but turned to see who it was.

When she saw it was Jamie she said "Hey Jamie, good morning."

Jamie smiled at Eddie and said "Hey yourself. And good morning to you too."

Eddie smiled and plunked an apple next to her bowl of oatmeal. Jamie grabbed an apple and did the same.

They sat down at the table across from each other. They both looked down and laughed when they realized they had the exact same breakfast. "Okay this is freaky." Eddie said.

"Yeah. What are the chances we pick the exact same breakfast as the other?" Jamie replied.

"I don't know but I am going to eat my oatmeal before it gets cold. " Eddie said.

"Sounds good." Jamie replied.

Jamie brought his hands together and prayed for his food.

When he was done Eddie looked at him and said "What are you doing?"

"I'm praying. I'm Irish catholic. We pray before meals." Jamie replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

Jamie and Eddie tucked into their oatmeal and had a bit more chatter during breakfast. When they finished breakfast they brought their trays back to the food line **,** before they made their way to the training room and got ready for the day.

When they arrived it was said they would start with a short session of yoga to get them flexible for the other exercises. Jamie and Eddie both grabbed a mat. Even though Jamie was the boxing instructor and would not teach until later in the day he was allowed to join in the yoga and other training if it would help him teach.

When the yoga was done Jamie had a big stretch and said "That was my first time trying yoga but it was so relaxing. I already love it." Jamie said.

"Yeah I have been loving yoga every morning." Eddie said.

"Well I got to go to my next lesson. See you at lunch Jamie" Eddie replied.

"Yeah. I'll be waiting and then we can eat together." Jamie said.

Eddie left to her next class and Jamie went to go observe some other teachers training.

When lunch time rolled around Eddie strolled into the dining hall with a messy wavy ponytail and a purple bruise on her wrist. She grabbed her lunch and sat across from Jamie at the same table they shared at breakfast.

"Hey Jamie. How was your morning?" Eddie asked.

Jamie eyed Eddie's wrist and replied "It was good but from the looks of your wrist I would venture to say yours wasn't."

"Well you would be right. Another one of the students injured me during some physical combat. He flipped me and yanked me by my wrist, bruising it." Eddie said hesitantly.

Jamie gently took Eddie's bruised wrist in his hand and examined it. He said "That's got to hurt." He then released her wrist.

"Remind me to keep an eye out for the rougher guys in my class so you don't get too hurt." Jamie replied tenderly with a smile.

Eddie's heart skipped a beat at his comment and she smiled back. Jamie prayed for his lunch and then they tucked into their salads and sandwiches. When they finished lunch they still had a half hour of free time before he had to teach.

"Ahh that hit the spot. And that dressing was so creamy on the Cesar salad." Jamie said.

"Oh don't I know it. I could have eaten seconds of that salad if they would have let me." Eddie replied.

Jamie laughed at her reply and realized that Eddie could give him a run for his money in the eating department.

"What's so funny?" Eddie asked suddenly feeling self-conscious.

"You are. And I bet you could give me a run for my money in the eating department. I like a girl with a big appetite." Jamie replied with a smile.

Eddie blushed a little and flirtatiously said "Well I'll remember that for later."

One of the other instructors announced that lunch time was over and classes would resume.

"I guess that means me as well. I'm teaching the rest of the afternoon." Jamie said.

"Well then I guess I'll follow you to your class." Eddie replied.

"Oh? Are you walking me to class?" Jamie asked.

"No you dork. I'm in your class. You are teaching me how to box." Eddie replied sassily.

"Well then come on we can't be late." Jamie said.

Jamie and Eddie walked quickly to the training gym he would be teaching in. When they got there, there were a lot of students in the gym already.

Jamie whispered to Eddie "You ready?"

Eddie whispered back "I was born ready."

Jamie went to the front of the class and said "Okay students today we are going to learn how to box."

Many of the students started getting excited and rowdy.

"Settle down class." Jamie said in a loud voice.

"I will teach you the basics for a few weeks then I will get into the more advanced techniques later." Jamie said.

"Okay class partner up." Jamie said.

Everyone partnered up and Eddie was left without a partner.

"Everyone have a partner?" Jamie asked the class.

"I don't have a partner Jam... err Officer Reagan." Eddie said.

Jamie walked over to Eddie and said "You will be my partner then and we can demonstrate for the class."

"Everyone grab a pair of gloves and a helmet. And remember to be careful class." Jamie said.

Everyone in the class said a combined yes and then grabbed gloves and a helmet. When everyone was suited up including Jamie and Eddie, Jamie started teaching the class. He showed them a few defensive moves first. He wanted them to know how to defend against rough punches.

He then showed them some attack moves. So they could punch back if they had to. The police were supposed to be defensive first and only use force back if it was necessary. He told them this and said for this reason they would focus more on defense maneuvers.

Eddie loved being Jamie's partner. Everyone was watching them demonstrate the moves and they were chatting and whispering about how in sync they were. People were also commenting on how attractive Jamie was.

Eddie just smiled then used one of Jamie's moves against him and he stopped and said "Class this is how to properly execute this move".

He then clapped and smiled at Eddie. The rest of the class clapped for Eddie. She blushed and smiled and said thank you to everyone.

Jamie whispered to her "I'm proud of you for your first day."

Eddie blushed hard and whispered back "Thanks I aim to impress."

Jamie thought 'Well you certainly impressed me'.

After a while more of practicing Jamie dismissed the class to go freshen up before dinner.

One of the other girls said to Eddie "Wow that was amazing. I can't believe you got to be Officer Reagan's partner for the class. You are so lucky".

"Actually I just didn't have a partner and he needed one to demonstrate."

"Hey Janko can I talk to you for a second?" Jamie asked.

"Oops looks like I am already in trouble. Better go see what he wants." Eddie said.

She walked over to Jamie and said "What am I in trouble already?".

"No I just wondered if you wanted to get dinner together after freshening up." Jamie replied.

"Oh okay. Yeah that sounds great Jamie. I'll meet you in the dining hall." Eddie said.

Jamie and Eddie went to separate areas to change and freshen up. When they were all good and clean they went to the dining hall and got in line for dinner. While they were in line Jamie noticed they had two options for dinner. They had chicken parmigiana with pasta and for a lighter meal they had chicken soup with some nice warm bread with butter.

Jamie turned to Eddie and said "What are you going to choose for dinner?".

"I think the chicken parmigiana and pasta. What are you having?" Eddie replied.

"I think the soup is nice but I am craving pasta. So I think I will go with the chicken parmigiana too." Jamie said.

After Jamie and Eddie grabbed their dinners and little piece of dessert they went and sat at their same table. Jamie prayed for his meal again and then they started eating. By the third meal Eddie had grown to respect Jamie's prayer over his meal and waited for him to finish before eating herself.

"You know you don't have to wait for me to finish praying to eat." Jamie said.

"I know but I want to. I respect your praying." Eddie replied.

"I really appreciate that. When I was working on beat most of my partners didn't get it and didn't understand." Jamie said.

"Well I try to be respectful to everyone and their traditions or their beliefs. I don't want to ever discriminate against someone." Eddie replied.

They finished eating their dinners and found they had quite a bit of free time before everyone was to be in bed. They decided to go to the lounge. They couldn't decide what to do so they chose cards.

"Want to play crazy eights?" Eddie asked in an excited voice.

"Oh man I love that game. I play with Nicky all the time on Sundays after church." Jamie replied.

"Who's Nicky?" Eddie asked.

"Nicky is my niece. She is my sister Erin's daughter. We have big family dinners every Sunday. We first go to church as a family in the morning then have evening supper." Jamie replied.

"Sounds nice. I'm not so lucky. My dad is in jail and my mom and I don't speak to each other. She hates me for leaving after my dad went to jail." Eddie said, her voice cracking a little."I became a cop to put people like my dad away and because I want to protect the city I love." Eddie finished.

"Those are all good reasons to become a cop. I'm sorry about your family. When you graduate I will have you meet my family." Jamie replied.

"I would love that. I would be honored." Eddie said.

Jamie and Eddie played many rounds of cards before getting tired.

"Ha! I beat you again." Eddie said triumphantly. She was so excited.

"Boy your good. I bet you could even beat Nicky and she is the best at this game." Jamie replied.

"Thanks Jamie. I am actually getting tired and I was hoping to turn in soon. It's almost curfew anyways." Eddie said.

Jamie looked at his watch and said "Wow the time just flew away. Sleep sounds good. Want me to walk you to your room?".

Eddie blushed a little at the idea Jamie proposed and said "Sure if you want to."

Jamie walked Eddie all the way to her room and when they got to her door Jamie said "Goodnight Eddie. Sleep well."

"Good night Jamie and I hope you sleep well too." Eddie replied.

"See you in the morning at breakfast?" Jamie asked.

"You bet. We can even have the same breakfast as each other again." Eddie replied laughing.

Jamie did something unexpected next. He reached out and tucked a stray strand of hair behind Eddie's ear and then leaned forward and placed a quick gentle kiss on her forehead. Eddie was rather surprised but enjoyed the feeling.

Jamie then turned and left in the direction of his room. When he got there he changed into pjs and said goodnight to Joe.

"I had the best day Joe." Jamie said. "I thought I was going to hate it here but I love teaching." He continued. "Thanks for always watching over me and for always helping protect me on beat. I know I wish you were here with me and our family but I am glad you are with God." Jamie finished with tears in his eyes. He wiped away his tears, said his prayers and went to bed sad but still smiling.

A/N: Well I hope you liked chapter one of this sure to be thrilling story. See you soon.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to my beta MellyHorror-Salvatore-Northman.

Jamie woke up the next morning feeling very cheerful. He turned over and said "Good morning Joe! I think today's going to be a great day."

Jamie got dressed and headed to breakfast to meet up with Eddie. He was excited for the second day of teaching and to get to be with Eddie again. When he got to the dining hall he spotted Eddie right away about to get in line. Jamie made a bee line for the food line and got in line behind Eddie. Eddie saw him and smiled.

"Hey Jam..." Eddie said in a nervous voice. She was a little excited when she remembered last night's events. She was blushing slightly.

"Good morning Eddie" Jamie replied. He too was a little shy and blushing.

They started plunking breakfast items on their trays and went to sit down. Jamie noticed they had the same breakfast again. He chuckled and Eddie gave him a look. She noticed then too that they had the same breakfast too.

"Look lambchop, same breakfast again" Eddie said.

"Lambchop? What's that about?" Jamie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh I call people I care about that. It's a term of endearment." Eddie replied.

Jamie blushed again at this and said "Thanks Eddie."

Jamie was about to pray for his breakfast when he got an idea.

He said "Wanna pray with me Eddie?".

Eddie looked at him for a moment considering his question then replied "Sure.".

Jamie and Eddie thanked God for their food and started to dig in. They had chosen hot oatmeal again.

They were mid-way finished with their oatmeal when Eddie said "Wow this is really good. They have really outdone themselves with this batch. And the maple flavor is really amazing.".

"You said it. This is the best oatmeal I have had in ages." Jamie replied.

They finished their oatmeal and hastily polished off their bananas, finishing their tea to wash everything down while they waited to be called to yoga.

About 15 minutes after they had finished breakfast they were told to make their way to morning yoga. Jamie and Eddie got up from their seats, brought their trays to the food counter and went to the room where they would be doing yoga. Today the room smelled of vanilla candles.

It was very calming and Eddie said "Ooh vanilla... My favorite!".

Jamie looked down at Eddie and smiled. "Vanilla is my favorite too." Jamie stated.

Eddie smiled and they grabbed their mats and sat near one of the warm candles. The instructor came in and led them in a wonderful session of yoga.

"We are now going to enter the bridge pose" The instructor said.

Jamie and Eddie did the pose and held it for the length they were told to. Then the instructor said "We are now going to do the tree pose. Mind your balance."

Eddie was struggling to maintain her balance. She reached out and grabbed Jamie's shoulder to steady herself. Jamie was surprised by her actions but made no move to shake her off. He rather enjoyed her delicate hand on his shoulder.

They were entering the final pose when Eddie slipped and was falling. Jamie reacted quickly and caught Eddie before serious damage was done. Eddie just bumped her already bruised wrist again. She hissed in pain and said "Thanks Jamie."

"You're welcome Eddie. I guess it's good we sat next to each other." Jamie replied with a smile.

Jamie and Eddie just sat on their mats and relaxed until the instructor dismissed them. The instructor asked for help blowing out the candles and Jamie and Eddie volunteered to do it. As they came to the last candle Eddie said "Jamie I'm so glad you were there to help me. I don't know where I would be without you."

Jamie blushed profusely and replied "I was just making sure you didn't get further injury."

"I really appreciate that." Eddie said.

Eddie suddenly winced in pain after she blew out the last candle.

"I saw that. You banged your bruised wrist again. Here let me take a look at it." Jamie said tenderly.

Eddie held out her wrist for Jamie and the bruise looked worse. Jamie pressed gently on it and said "Does it hurt when I press like this?"

Eddie let a tear slip down her face and her face contorted in pain. "Yes it hurts really bad Jamie." Eddie replied.

Jamie turned to the yoga instructor who was about to leave and said "Do you have a first aid kit in this room?"

Eddie whispered "Jam it's fine..."

"No you need to wrap it." Jamie whispered back.

"Yes its right there on the wall." The instructor pointed out where it was on the wall.

Jamie grabbed the first aid kit off the wall and proceeded take care of Eddie's wrist. He gently pasted on some balm to reduce swelling and bruising time. Then he gently wrapped her wrist and hand in gauze wrapping and used medical tape to secure it. Eddie glanced down at her wrist and moved it a little. It hurt but she felt better knowing it was covered.

"Thanks Jam..." Eddie said while blushing.

"You're welcome Eddie. I just want to make sure you are okay. I care about you." Jamie replied.

Suddenly Eddie had a thought. "What do I tell my other instructors?" Eddie said.

"I will come with you and explain what happened yesterday and today. You should be fine in a few days but I can still tell them to keep an eye on you and make sure you don't strain your wrist." Jamie replied tenderly.

"Oh you are just the sweetest." Eddie said.

Jamie blushed at her term and replied "I try."

Jamie walked Eddie to her next class and explained to her instructor all about her injury. The instructor told Eddie to take it easy for the next few days. Eddie finished her morning, then her and Jamie went to grab lunch in the dining hall.

"I hope they have salad again" Eddie said enthusiastically.

"You and your salads... But I hope so too." Jamie replied.

The lunch menu consisted of Greek salad and also some delicious looking chicken sandwiches. Jamie and Eddie grabbed some of both and sat at their usual table. Jamie and Eddie prayed for their meal and then they started eating.

"This salad is amazing" Jamie said.

"Oh is it ever. And the lettuce is so crisp and crunchy." Eddie replied.

"What about the chicken sandwiches? Do you like them?" Jamie asked.

"Yes they are so good. I grabbed one without tomatoes. I am not a fan of raw tomatoes." Eddie replied.

Jamie made a mental note of this new information for later. They finished eating lunch and then Jamie checked out Eddie's wrist to see how she was holding up.

"How is the pain?" Jamie said.

"It still hurts but not as bad as when I bumped it this morning and made the bruise worse." Eddie replied.

"It's going to be okay." Jamie said.

"I know Jam... I just wish that I hadn't been so stupid as to get myself injured." Eddie replied.

"Whoa this is in no way your fault Eddie. That guy hurt you because he was using way more force than was necessary for the exercise in that class." Jamie said.

"I guess your right..." Eddie replied.

"If it had happened in my class you know I would have punished the student for doing this to you." Jamie said in a concerned tone.

"I know and I am glad you always have my back Jamie. I feel safer in training and I know I will make a great cop someday. My only hope is that my first partner is as amazing and as patient as you." Eddie replied.

"I'm sure they will be. You are a great student and if you carry everything you learned here into the field you will be fine. Any cop would be lucky to have you as a partner." Jamie said.

Eddie blushed and replied "Thanks...".

Someone came and announced that lunch time was over and they had to go to their next classes. Lucky for Eddie she had Jamie next and he already knew about her situation so he knew she needed rest.

"Let's make our way to the training room Eddie." Jamie said.

"How am I going to fight someone if my wrist is bruised?" Eddie asked.

"I hadn't thought of that. I was originally going to have you sit out a few days." Jamie replied.

"I can't do that I will fall behind and people will think I am weak." Eddie said.

"I know and I thought of that too." Jamie replied.

"Jam... I'm scared to get hurt again." Eddie said in a small voice.

"Then you will be my partner for the rest of the semester. It will insure you don't get hurt in my class and you are perfect to help me demonstrate to the class." Jamie replied.

"Can you really do that lambchop? Won't it show favoritism?" Eddie asked.

"No because you won't have a partner because everyone is already paired up. I saw everyone pair up like they were fighting their best friend last week. You're good." Jamie replied.

Jamie and Eddie arrived at the training room. Before they went in Eddie said "Thanks Jamie for everything you do." Eddie leaned up and placed a quick kiss on his cheek. Jamie blushed and entered the room after Eddie.

"Okay class since everyone picked partners last week, those will be the partners you have for the rest of the time you will spend in this class." Jamie said to the students.

"But Officer Reagan what if we want a new partner?" A student said.

"You are stuck with who you chose last week so I hope that you chose wisely." Jamie replied. Some people in the class groaned and others, mainly the girls looked on at Eddie with jealous eyes. Many thought 'Why does she get to be his partner for the rest of the semester?'.

"Okay for today's lesson we will be learning more defensive moves." Jamie said to the class. He motioned for Eddie to follow his lead and he positioned her body and arms in the proper stance. He locked eyes with her for a moment to reassure her and then she felt this wave of calm wash over her.

He whispered to Eddie "Are you ready?".

"Yeah I will be good." Eddie whispered back.

Everyone watched how close they were then looked carefully at how he had positioned Eddie's body. They all tried to mirror Eddie's position and waited for Officer Reagan to give further instructions.

"Okay class watch as Ms. Janko deflects my attack." Jamie said.

Jamie threw a punch at Eddie but she deflected it and then got a quick hit in on Jamie. Jamie let out a breath of air and then addressed the class again.

"See class that is how you properly deflect a punch to the face." Jamie said.

Eddie smiled and looked at the other students. "If you guys do exactly as I did just now with officer Reagan then you will be able to defend from this sort if attack." Eddie said to the other students.

The other students looked at her, nodded and then got to work practicing deflecting certain punches and hits.

"That was well said Eddie. Thanks for that and good hit by the way." Jamie whispered to Eddie.

Eddie blushed and whispered back "You're welcome and thanks for the compliment. I just wanted everyone to learn the move properly."

Eddie sat down next to Jamie and watched everyone practice for the remainder of the class. Jamie's hand brushed Eddie's wrapped hand lightly and she smiled and locked her pinkie finger with his. None of the other students seemed to notice because they were too busy practicing.

Soon the class was over and everyone left to freshen up before dinner. Jamie and Eddie went their separate ways to go freshen up and shower before dinner. When they were done they went to grab dinner.

Tonight's dinner menu consisted of lasagna and some nice salad with a vinaigrette dressing. For dessert they had some warm apple pie. The pair grabbed portions of everything, some hot tea and water and sat down at their table. They prayed for dinner and started eating.

"I don't know Jamie I am just not super big on lasagna. I guess I lucked out that you were Irish." Eddie said.

"Well you got me there. I am not overly fond of it either. I only put up with it for this one girl I dated before." Jamie replied.

Eddie had this look of sadness flash across her face for a few seconds but then masked it with a smile. Unfortunately she was not quick enough as Jamie had noticed and wondered why she would be sad. Then a light bulb went off in his head. 'She must be jealous... but I wonder why. Maybe she likes me?!'Jamie thought to himself.

"Hey Jamie let's just finish eating dinner." Eddie said.

"Okay." Jamie replied.

Eddie seemed distance the rest of the meal. They didn't talk any further until after dinner was over. Jamie then asked if she wanted to play some cards again or just chill on one of the couches in the lounge. She was about to decline but said yes so as not to look suspicious. She knew she was slowly falling for Jamie and it was only the second day around him.

Jamie had to admit he was falling for Eddie as well. But he couldn't tell her anything because he was her instructor. Instructors and students were forbidden to date or have anything to do with each other romantically. The same rules applied later out in the field when they graduated. They wanted to drill this rule in them early.

Getting back to the scene, Jamie and Eddie were in a heated game of crazy eights. Eddie was winning again but Jamie hoped to change that tonight. Jamie changed suits in the game and then he slapped down a jack, a four and a queen. But Eddie had a good comeback. She slapped down the queen of spades and then she smiled at Jamie. Jamie laid down a seven after picking up five cards and waited to see what Eddie would do next. Eddie played her last card which was an eight. "Looks like I win again lambchop." Eddie said with a happy smile.

"Man when will I ever beat you? You are just too good at this." Jamie replied.

"I kinda just want to relax now Jam..." Eddie said.

"Okay well let's go grab that couch and we can just sit and talk." Jamie replied.

The pair grabbed the nearest couch in the lounge and each took a side. They turned to face each other and their legs were on either side of the others. They propped pillows behind their backs for support and comfort. Eddie grabbed the throw blanket from behind the couch and tossed it loosely over their legs.

"Ahh... That's more comfortable." Eddie said.

"Eddie what if someone catches us?" Jamie asked while looking around nervously.

"Relax most of the other students are either showering or already sleeping." Eddie replied.

"Okay. So what do you want to talk about?" Jamie asked.

"Well I want to know more about you. Tell me about yourself." Eddie replied.

"Well I am 30 years old and I graduated the academy 3 years ago." Jamie said.

"Hmm... I would have pegged you as maybe 27 or 28. I am 25 myself." Eddie replied.

"Ahh so not too much of an age gap." Jamie said.

Eddie made a mental note of this info. She smiled and replied "Yeah I guess not. So tell me about your family."

"Well I have two brothers and a sister. I also have two nephews and a niece. My dad is the current police commissioner and my grandpa was the police commissioner before him. My grandma and mom have both passed away. Also my brother Joe passed away while working, he was a cop. My other brother Danny is a cop too, a detective and my sister Erin is a lawyer, an A.D.A.. Also my sister in law Linda is a nurse at St. Victor's hospital." Jamie said.

"Wow Jamie sounds like you have a big family. Sorry for your losses. I know that it is hard when you lose someone." Eddie replied.

Eddie gave Jamie a sympathetic look and realized that she still had that longing ache for a family.

"So tell me a little bit about yourself." Jamie said.

Eddie got a little nervous and fidgeted with the edge of the blanket for a minute before replying. Jamie noticed this and said "You don't have to if it makes you uncomfortable."

"No it's okay Jamie. I can do this." Eddie replied.

Eddie took a few deep breaths and said "Well my family is small. Just my mom, dad and me. My mom and dad are really rich and she lives the country club life. My dad went to jail when I was 18 and my mom and I became strained. We barely talked for years. She wanted me to marry a rich guy from our country club but I wouldn't have any of it. When she found out I joined the police academy that was the last straw. She kicked me out and told me she never wanted to see me again. I left with all my things and most of them are in storage. I only have my car which was a grad present from my dad before he went to jail."

"Wow Eddie that's intense. You win hands down. I'm so sorry for that but I am really glad you decided to be a cop though. Why did you want to become a cop?" Jamie asked.

"I wanted to be a cop because I wanted to take down criminals like my dad and I wanted to make this city a better place for everyone." Eddie replied.

"Yeah that's the same reason I became a cop. After Joe died on the job I wanted justice for him and I wanted to help fight to protect the city he loved so much." Jamie said.

"Aww Jam... That's so sweet. Hey maybe when I graduate I will end up in the same precinct as you. What one do you work out of?" Eddie asked.

"I'm from the 12th. I really like it there. It feels like a second home. Sometimes I playfully call it 'the house'." Jamie replied.

"That is so cute. Well if I end up in 'the house' please don't give me a hard time okay." Eddie said.

"You kidding... They give you guys a hard enough time in here. I just want you to learn and to graduate with the best you got." Jamie replied.

Eddie yawned a little and said "I think it's time for bed. We gotta be up early for breakfast and yoga anyways."

"Yeah true... Want me to walk you to your dorm room?" Jamie asked.

"Aww you don't have to. But if you really want to then okay." Eddie replied.

Jamie and Eddie walked to her room in the ladies dorms. When they got to her room Jamie said "Good night Eddie. See you tomorrow." He leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"Good night. Same breakfast tomorrow?" Eddie asked.

"You know it!" Jamie replied.

Jamie then turned around as walked to the men's dorms, to his room. When he got there he changed into his pjs and crawled into bed. He looked over at his photo if Joe and said "Oh Joe I wish you could meet her. Eddie is so amazing. I don't know why but even though we have only just met and started to get to know each other, I feel like the family would love her." Jamie said.

"Good night Joe." Jamie said after a pause.

Jamie said his bedtime prayers and went to bed.

A/N: Woo chapter 2 done and I feel tired.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the edits MellyHorror-Salvatore-Northman.

Eddie woke up to the sun shining through the window on her skin. She smiled as she remembered last night's talk with Jamie on the couch in the lounge. She remembered his legs brushing against hers and his handsome smile as he talked about his family and how much he loved them. She climbed out of bed, getting dressed for the day. She brushed her teeth, placed her hair in a bun and threw on some tinted Chapstick. She then made her way to meet Jamie at breakfast.

On the other side in the men's dorms Jamie had woken up, said good morning to Joe and was getting dressed. He finished by combing his hair quickly and making sure his teeth were brushed. He then made his way to breakfast like many of the other guys. He was excited to see Eddie again. He remembered everything about last night; from the sound of her delicate voice, to her infectious laugh and even the way she smiled at him. He loved the feeling of her legs brushing against his under the blanket.

When Jamie and Eddie made eye contact as they walked into the dining hall, they smiled at each other **,** before they made a beeline for the food line and grabbed trays plunking bowls of oatmeal and other breakfast items along with hot tea on them.

They sat down at their usual table and prayed for the food before them, tucking eagerly into breakfast. Today's breakfast consisted of oatmeal again for both of them with some fresh watermelon and strawberries on the side. They were both excited for this morning's fruit selection.

"Mmm... I love watermelon. These pieces are so juicy and delicious." Eddie said between bites of fruit.

Jamie laughed and replied "Yeah they are pretty juicy. The strawberries are really red and plump. They actually taste like strawberries too."

"Gosh lambchop if they keep spoiling us like this I might never want to leave." Eddie said with a laugh.

"Seriously? Well how about this... When you graduate I will have you over to mine once a week and I will make you breakfast, lunch and dinner." Jamie replied.

Eddie thought about the offer for a minute before she enthusiastically replied "Oh Jamie you're so sweet, I accept. I would love that. It is just me on my own now, so having someone cook for me once a week might be nice. I could actually use the company and interaction with someone. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I often get lonely in my week, opting to visit my dad and grandpa at their house. I stay and have dinner, a drink and sometimes a few rounds of the card game gin with my gramps." Jamie said, fondly.

"That sounds real nice. You sound so close to your family. Actually can I tell you a secret? Everyone around here is so close to their families it makes me really jealous. I long to have a relationship with my family and have them accept me for who I am." Eddie replied with tears falling down her face.

Jamie handed Eddie a handkerchief, reached for her hand and gave it a quick squeeze before letting go, "Hey its okay. Maybe you can try talking to your mom before you graduate and arrange for her to be there for you on the big day." Jamie said.

"Yeah but last time I saw her she was so mad at me for leaving our rich country club lifestyle to work for "peanuts" as she put it. And she was mad I didn't want to marry that rich guy from our club. I don't know if she will ever want to see me again let alone hear my voice on some telephone." Eddie replied. Eddie wiped some tears from her face with Jamie's handkerchief and tried to smile. She was having a hard time keeping it together.

"Listen in a few weeks I will try to get permission to make a telephone call. If I can get you permission then I will be right next to you when you call her and support you through this. What's the harm in seeing if she has changed her mind and maybe wants to be there. You won't know if you don't try Eddie." Jamie said in an encouraging tone.

Eddie sighed and replied "Yeah I guess you're right. I could just try and see what happens. If she says no at least I put in the effort to mend things."

"That's the spirit! Besides you will definitely have me at your graduation. All the teachers are required to attend but even if it wasn't mandatory I would still want to be there. You're an amazing person Eddie." Jamie said.

Just as they finished breakfast someone came in, announced that breakfast was over and that everyone had to proceed to yoga. The pair returned their trays to the end of the food line and walked to the yoga room. When they got there the room smelled like warm cinnamon and apples. Jamie commented, "Smells like one of my mom's apple pies she used to make before passing away."

"Mmm apple pie is so heavenly. I bet her recipe was amazing." Eddie whispered.

The pair grabbed mats and sat by one of the candles again. It was so warm and inviting. The soft flicker of the candle near them was very calming. The instructor came in and started the session.

"Take a few deep breaths and relax. We are now going to do dancer's pose. Remember to try your best to stay balanced. Hold that pose for 2 minutes class." The instructor said.

Eddie was having a bit of trouble but when she got the hang of it she looked so graceful. Jamie watched her for a minute before blushing and almost losing his balance. Eddie noticed this and let out a low giggle. Jamie regained his balance just as the instructor spoke again.

"Now we are going to enter bridge pose. Hold this for 2 minutes class." The instructor said.

Jamie let out a heavy breath and whispered over to Eddie "This one always gets me."

"Yeah me too. I really like a challenge though." Eddie whispered back.

"Okay class we will now enter plank pose. Hold this pose for 2 minutes." The instructor said.

Eddie struggled with this pose the most. She had to stretch her arms backwards as far as possible and it was really hurting her bruised hand. She let out a soft almost inaudible cry of pain. If Jamie hadn't been so close to her mat he wouldn't have heard it. When no one was looking he grasped her bruised hand and gave it a quick tender rub.

Eddie looked over at Jamie and mouthed 'Thanks'. Jamie mouthed back 'Anytime'.

"Now for our final pose we will be doing lotus pose and we will meditate for 5 minutes in this pose. Try to calm your body and relax your mind." The instructor said.

The pair along with the rest of the class got into lotus pose and started deep breathing and meditating. Jamie and Eddie were facing each other during this part of the class. Eddie opened one eye about halfway through and had to suppress a giggle. Jamie had his face screwed up funny in concentration. She touched his hand and he relaxed instantly and he started breathing gently.

"It's okay Jamie just breathe and relax." Eddie whispered.

Jamie listened to her voice and felt peaceful. He had never felt so peaceful in his life. If he was being perfectly honest with himself he hadn't felt this peaceful since before Joe had died. When Joe died he lost his peace and felt so emotional and vulnerable all the time. The world had gotten so raw and rough for him. Eddie made him feel calm and grounded. He knew he had to keep her in his life. They focused hard and finished meditating. When the class was done they relaxed for a few minutes.

"Wow that was good." Jamie said.

"Yeah I feel so relaxed." Eddie replied.

"I haven't felt this peaceful since before Joe died." Jamie said.

"Aww Jamie..." Eddie said placing a hand gently on his arm.

The instructor looked at them and asked "Hey can you two blow out all the candles?"

"Yeah sure. We don't mind." Eddie replied.

"It will give us a chance to talk for a few minutes." Eddie whispered.

The instructor left and the pair worked diligently at blowing out all the candles.

"So do you want to tell me more about Joe?" Eddie asked.

"I can't Eddie. I'm not ready to open up again." Jamie replied in a frustrated tone.

Jamie blew out the last candle and said "Well I better get going and you have to go to class."

Eddie felt like she was being pushed away. She asked "Are we still going to eat lunch together?"

"Yeah of course we are. No matter what happens we will always grab meals together." Jamie replied.

"Okay. I'm going to head to my next class. See you at lunch. Have a good rest of the morning." Eddie said.

"You too, Eddie." Jamie replied.

Jamie and Eddie went their separate ways until lunch. When lunch finally rolled around a tired looking Eddie strolled into the dining hall and grabbed food. She sat down across from Jamie who had been waiting for her to get there. They prayed for their food and tucked into the salads before them. Today it was a nice mixed salad with a balsamic vinaigrette and lots of veggies.

Jamie looked over at Eddie mid bite and said "Is that another bruise?"

"Yeah. Some guy thought he would bruise my arm just for kicks. So when the teacher wasn't looking he aimed for my upper arm and I didn't dodge in time." Eddie replied plainly.

"Whoa Eddie you gotta report this. As a teacher, now that you have told me this I can't not do something. Tell me who did this to you and I will make sure he is suspended and punished." Jamie said in a serious tone.

Eddie looked hesitant but finally caved and replied "Dave Johnson."

"Well I will see to it that Dave is punished and suspended for hurting you. That looks bad Eddie. I am going to get some ice in a bag from the servers." Jamie said tenderly.

Jamie went up to the food line and got a bag of ice. He then grabbed some gauze wrapping and came back to their table. He sat next to Eddie and strapped the bag of ice to her bruise. Eddie winced but realized the ice would help lessen the bruising and swelling. She said "Thanks Jamie." and went back to eating her salad.

When lunch was over her bag of ice was all but melted. She tossed it in the trash and Jamie used the gauze wrapping to wrap her upper arm for protection. The pair made their way to Jamie's class and were surprised to find they were early. Only a few other students were there waiting. When Eddie saw Dave Johnson talking with a few other guys on the other side of the classroom she hid behind Jamie. Jamie noticed this and whispered "What's wrong?"

"He's here... He's over there talking to those guys. He's the tall muscly guy with the brown hair and rude personality." Eddie whispered back.

Jamie told Eddie to stay put where she was. He walked across the room and tapped Dave on the shoulder. Dave said "What do you want?" as he turned around. When he realized it was Officer Reagan he said "Sorry Officer Reagan what did you need?" in a fake voice.

"I need you to come with me to the dean's office. It has been made aware to me you purposely injured another student. That goes against the rules here at the academy. Now if you will come with me please." Jamie demanded in a commanding tone.

As Jamie and Dave walked out of the training room Dave whispered "You little rat. You'll pay!" Jamie heard this and dragged Dave a little more roughly than necessary out the doorway. Jamie took one last look at Eddie and smiled to let her know he had this. When Jamie and Dave arrived at the dean's office Jamie explained everything Eddie had told him. Dave got a week's suspension and confinement to his room at all hours except for bathroom and shower. His meals were to be eaten in his room.

Jamie returned to class just in time for the other students to filter in. He sought out Eddie right away and filled her in. "He is getting a week's suspension from all classes and confinement to his room for the week except for showers and the bathroom. His meals have to be eaten in his room." Jamie whispered.

"Wow. Thanks Jam... I really appreciate this. He whispered something to me before you dragged him away..." Eddie trailed off in a whisper, her voice laced with a slight bit of fear.

"I heard him and don't worry if he tries anything else I will have him expelled. He can kiss his chances of becoming a cop goodbye." Jamie whispered confidently.

Eddie just smiled and nodded her head. She was happy that Jamie was looking out for her and had her back.

Jamie turned to the class and said "Okay class settle down. Thank you! Now everyone get together with your partners." Jamie said in an authoritative tone.

"What about Dave's partner?" Eddie reminded.

"I almost forgot who is Dave's partner in this class? Dave has been suspended and you will work with another group for the week." Jamie said.

A guy with blond hair who was one of Dave's friends from earlier went to work with two of his other friends. Jamie and Eddie showed off the new move they were learning today and then he told everyone to practice what they had learned so far and incorporate the new move.

Jamie and Eddie went to sit down and watched the class practice. Today they sat a little closer than yesterday on the bench. Eddie used the wall to support her back and Jamie was hunched forward with his elbows on his knees. He watched everyone to make sure no one got hurt badly. "Hey do think you will want to be a detective?" Eddie asked suddenly.

"What makes you ask that?" Jamie replied inquisitively.

"Well people have talked about opportunities and moving up in the ranks. I just wondered where you are at in the matter." Eddie said curiously.

"Well I thought about it. I mean Joe was a detective and Danny is a detective so yeah I mean I wondered what it would be like. But on the other hand I like where I am at, being a beat cop. I like helping people and working the streets." Jamie replied thoughtfully.

"Wow. I can't wait to be a beat cop. I want to roam the streets and stop crimes." Eddie said with a happy voice.

"Sometimes things are slow and you are assigned parking summons. Those can be fun. I love sticking someone with a good parking ticket because sometimes they come out mid write-up and they get aggressive, angry and then we get to cuff them." Jamie replied with a chuckle.

The class was winding down and it was time for Jamie to dismiss everyone. "Okay class good job. Class dismissed! See you all same time tomorrow." Jamie said quickly. Everyone scurried out of class after removing their gear. Eddie was having a bit of trouble removing her gear so Jamie said "Wait and I will help you."

"Okay, thank you Jamie." Eddie replied abandoning her struggle with her gear.

Jamie removed his gear first then gently removed Eddie's gear from her body. Eddie sighed when the gear was finally off. "I guess with my arm bruised up some things are going to be really hard and really painful." Eddie said.

"Hey how are you going to put shirts on?" Jamie asked blushing.

"Oh I can get my undergarments on just fine and the rest of my clothes but I can get one of the other ladies to help me with a shirt." Eddie replied matter-of-factly.

"That's good. I don't want you to pull anything." Jamie said in a concerned voice.

"Aww lambchop's worried about me." Eddie replied in a teasing voice.

Jamie threw on a hurt look and said "Yeah I am worried. I care about you Eddie. I hope you know that by now." Jamie said.

Eddie knew it was only their third day of being friends but she trusted Jamie with her life and she knew he really cared about her. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't tease you about that. It's important and I hope you know that I care about you too Jamie." Eddie replied remorsefully.

Jamie and Eddie went to their separate bathroom/showering areas to clean up and shower before dinner. When Jamie finished his shower he waited outside the door of the ladies shower area on a bench. One of the ladies came out and said "If you are waiting for Eddie you will be waiting a while. She complained of pain and took off all these bandages and was under really hot water saying it helped. She cried out in pain in the shower and is still in there under the water stream."

"Thanks I am going to make sure she is okay, gets re-bandaged and has dinner." Jamie replied.

"Okay suit yourself" The lady said before leaving in the direction of the dining hall.

About 10 minutes later all the ladies had left and Eddie was the last one inside. Jamie was starting to get worried. He made sure no one was around and he opened the door and poked his head in. He called out "Eddie you okay?"

Eddie startled replied "Reagan what are you doing?"

"Relax Eddie I'm not inside just talking at the door with the door cracked open a bit so you can hear me. I can't see anything" Jamie said in a reassuring voice.

"Okay. Yeah I am fine just a little sore. Everyone else left for dinner and now I have to struggle to put a shirt on. I don't know what I am going to do." Eddie replied with a sigh.

"I have an idea. I am wearing a flannel button up shirt over top of my t-shirt. You can borrow it and wear that tonight. It might be a bit big on you but I will be easy to put on. What do you say?" Jamie asked.

Eddie thought about it for a minute and then replied "okay sounds good to me Jam."

Jamie took off his flannel shirt and held it out to Eddie through the small gap in the door. Eddie who was wrapped in a towel grabbed it and started getting dressed. Jamie could hear her cursing as she got dressed whenever she bumped herself or moved in a way that was painful. Finally she came out and Jamie had her sit on the bench. He took her left hand and re-bandaged it. Then he rolled up the sleeve of her right arm and wrapped her upper arm. Jamie rolled her left sleeve up too and then the pair headed for dinner.

In the dining hall everything was busy as dinner was already in full swing with everyone chatting away about the day. One of Eddie's friends came to check on her quickly when she spotted her. Eddie introduced her to Jamie as Jenny. She was her roommate and friend. Jenny hugged Eddie carefully, said goodbye and then went back to her dinner. The pair grabbed their dinner and sat at their usual table. Tonight's dinner was really good. They were serving chili and warm bread with butter to dip in. They also grabbed some hot tea to go with their dinners. They prayed for their dinners and dived in.

About a minute into dinner Eddie exclaimed "Wow this is a mean chili."

"It is really good but it's not as good as my gramps chili. He makes it so good and he puts lots of beans in it. It is also really spicy." Jamie replied smiling.

"Oh man that sounds so good. Does it give you heartburn?" Eddie asked curiously.

"Only if you can't take the heat. I'll have to get his recipe and make it for you sometime." Jamie replied.

"Okay you're on. I'm looking forward to it now." Eddie said in an excited voice.

The pair finished their dinner with a few other small bits of conversation here and there and then returned their dirty dishes to the food line. Before returning their trays the pair had downed their cups of tea.  
"Ready to go to the lounge?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah. Hey tomorrow after dinner can we go to the library?" Eddie replied.

"Yeah. The library sounds great tomorrow." Jamie said.

The pair walked down to the lounge and found a nice window seat to share. They got comfortable and Eddie wrapped her arms around her knees. "Hey you okay?" Jamie asked in a concerned voice.

"Yeah. It's just been a rough day." Eddie replied with a sigh.

"It's going to be fine. I will watch out for you and keep you safe." Jamie exclaimed.

"I know and I appreciate that. You make me feel safe." Eddie replied.

"I'm glad. I am really happy we met." Jamie smiled.

"Oh Jamie... Me too." Eddie replied.

"I'm getting sleepy." Eddie yawned.

"Me too but let's stay for a little while longer. Look out the window at the stars tonight." Jamie yawned too.

"They are so beautiful." Eddie smiled and had an excited voice.

They watched the stars for a while and then they decided to head to bed. "Walk me to my room?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah sure." Jamie replied smiling.

Jamie walked Eddie to her room and then he grabbed her injured hand and pulled it to his lips and pressed a gentle kiss to it. "Get well soon." he whispered softly before kissing her forehead briefly. He then turned and walked to his room. He stopped when he heard "Good night Jamie. Sleep well." from Eddie.

He turned around and replied "Good night Eddie and you sleep well too." with a smile.

He turned around and resumed his walk to his room. When he got there he changed and said his nightly prayers. He said goodnight to Joe and then fell asleep.

A/N: Chapter 3 done! Bet you can't wait for even more.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks to my beta MellyHorror-Salvatore-Northman for edits. Enjoy!

It was Friday morning and Eddie woke up with a terrible migraine. The sunlight was really bright and was making it hard to keep her eyes open. She got out of bed and slowly got dressed. She had a bit of trouble when her shirt got stuck on her forehead for a moment. She grabbed a hair scarf and tucked it into her pocket before pulling her hair back into a loose braid. She brushed her teeth, took headache medicine and left for breakfast.

Jamie, on the other hand, woke up feelingreally good. He said his usual good morning to Joe and got dressed. He was smiling as he combed his hair and then he went to breakfast after brushing his teeth.

As soon as the pair locked eyes they made a beeline for the food line. "Morning Jamie." Eddie softly spoke.

"Morning Eddie. Why are you whispering?" Jamie asked curiously.

"I have a bad migraine. I took something for it in my room before leaving for breakfast." Eddie replied wincing in pain. Someone had dropped an empty tray and it loudly clattered on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Jamie asked, his voice laced with concern.

"I'll be fine. I just need to do light exclusion during breakfast." Eddie replied in a frustrated tone.

The pair grabbed breakfast and went to their usual table. Jamie prayed for their food, then Eddie tied her hair scarf over her eyes. "How will you eat your oatmeal?" Jamie asked smiling curiously.

"I can kinda see out of the bottom enough to bring the spoon to my mouth." Eddie replied with a small laugh.

"If you need any help let me know." Jamie offered before tucking into his oatmeal.

A few minutes later Eddie ran into a problem, "Jamie can you help me sip water. I keep missing my mouth when I try to take a sip." Eddie expressed with a sigh.

"Yes, just a second." Jamie replied before putting down his spoon.

He helped her take a long drink of water then he put down her glass and continued eating his oatmeal. "Thanks!" She exclaimed.

"You're welcome." He replied with a smile she couldn't see.

"I can't tell if you are smiling or if you are going to laugh at me." She confessed with a sad frown.

"Well I am actually smiling at you. You're kinda cute you know." He replied thankful she could not see him blushing.

Eddie blushed at Jamie's comment and said "Oh you're so sweet lambchop." in a happy voice.

When Eddie finished eating her breakfast she asked "Can you help me walk to yoga?"

"Yeah sure." Jamie replied before taking his last bite of oatmeal.

He took their trays up to the food line, then came back for her. She stood up and searched blindly for his hand. He let out a small laugh and gently grasped her hand in his.

"It's not funny Jamie... I can't see, so play nice." Eddie huffed.

"Yes dear..." Jamie replied in a mocking tone.

Eddie sighed and kept walking next to Jamie. At one point she almost ran into someone, but Jamie pulled her in close before it happened. "What happened? Why did you pull me close to you?" Eddie asked her heart racing.

"You were about to run into someone who was running down the hall. I pulled you close to save you from getting hurt." Jamie replied in a concerned voice.

"Thanks. People really should stop running in the halls. I bruised my ankle a couple of months ago when someone ran into me in the hall. Nasty bruise and my leg was out of commission for 5 days from the swelling." Eddie commented after carefully moving away from Jamie.

"Wow. Who knew even the police academy wasn't safe." Jamie joked.

Eddie laughed and replied "Okay we need to speed this up or we'll be late for morning yoga. We can set up our mats in the quiet and slightly dark corner, so I can remove my blindfold."

"Sounds like a plan." Jamie agreed.

Jamie steered them towards the class without further incident. When they got to the class they grabbed some yoga mats. The pair then walked over to a quiet; darker corner and got comfortable. Eddie removed her blindfold and adjusted her eyes to the light in the room, wincing slightly.

When the rest of the students came in and found mats, the instructor started the session. "Okay class it's time to start the session." The instructor said with an upbeat voice.

"We got this!" Jamie whispered to Eddie confidently.

"Yeah...!" Eddie whispered back trying to sound confident.

They started with tree pose and held it for 2 minutes before moving into lotus pose and held that for 4 minutes. When they got to bridge pose that was when Eddie had trouble. They were told to hold this one for 5 minutes to help build arm strength. Eddie started feeling dizzy and let go of the pose. She fell flat on her stomach with a resounding 'Oomph'.

Jamie looked down at Eddie and thought 'Man that had to hurt' before he jumped into action and made sure she was okay. He grabbed her under her arms and helped her into a sitting position. He then placed a hand to her forehead and it felt warm. "You're burning up Eddie. I am writing you off for the rest of the morning and lunch. Go have a nap." Jamie whispered in a concerned tone.

"Jamie I will be fine..." Eddie slurred.

"You need rest, I'll walk you to your room." Jamie insisted.

"Fine. You win." Eddie conceded.

Jamie and Eddie left the yoga class after they told the instructor she was sick. Jamie then walked Eddie all the way to her room. When they got there Eddie tried to get rid of him. "I can handle it from here." She spoke before falling again.

Jamie caught her and replied "I don't think so. Come on lambchop."

Jamie helped her into her room and the pair walked over to her bed. He pulled back the covers and helped Eddie climb into bed. He covered her up and tucked her in. He then placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

He was about to walk out when he heard "Thanks for taking care of me Jam... Can you set my alarm? I don't wanna miss lunch."

Jamie let out a huge laugh and said "Even when you are sick you still can only think of food. Sure I will set your alarm for lunch time and you're welcome. Someone has to look after you."

"I'm glad that someone is you." Eddie whispered before drifting out from her fever.

Jamie smiled, set her alarm and took one last look at her sleeping form before leaving her room. Jamie went to the cafeteria to see if he could get a hot cup of tea. One of the staff gave him one and he sat and drank it while thinking of Eddie and her fever.

It was close to lunch time when Eddie's alarm clock went off. She tapped the off button and yawned. She stretched her arms and got out of bed. She felt quite a bit better but still not quite up to par. She fixed her hair and brushed her teeth again before she walked out of her room.

When she got to the dining hall she saw Jamie already with his food waiting for her. She quickly grabbed her own lunch and then went to sit with Jamie. They prayed for their food and then Jamie said "Hey how are you feeling?"

"Much better than before. I don't know if my fever is completely gone though." Eddie replied hesitantly.

"Let's see then." Jamie said in a concerned voice.

He took his hand and cupped her forehead. She still felt a little warm but nothing a good lunch and some warm tea wouldn't fix. "You still feel a little warm. Drink your tea, eat up and then have lots of water this afternoon." Jamie said relief flooding his features.

"Eating sounds good and so does the tea. They said it was blueberry which is one of my favorites." Eddie exclaimed happily.

Jamie smiled at Eddie before tucking into his lunch. Today it was warm chicken soup with a nice tuna salad sandwich. Eddie sipped at her soup and then took a bite of her sandwich. "This is really yummy. I am so glad they had soup for lunch today." Eddie said in a cheerful voice.

"Me too and the sandwiches are nice too. Try the tea, it smells good." Jamie replied excitedly.

The pair took a sip of tea at the same time and both had big smiles on their faces. Essie's eyes went wide and she said "Wow! This tea is so amazing."

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Jamie replied feeling overwhelmed by the tea.

When lunch ended it was time for Jamie's class. They walked in silence until they reached the door outside the classroom. "You're sitting this class out. No arguments." Jamie said in a firm voice.

"But that's not fair. I can't keep missing this class. You are supposed to be teaching m... everyone how to box. Without a partner everyone has to practice old moves." Eddie replied silently thanking herself that she caught her slip.

"I am just trying to keep you out of trouble and look after your health." Jamie offered in a concerned tone.

Eddie gave up the fight and walked into class quietly. She stretched out on the bench against the wall, laid down on it and placed her arm under her head for support. The rest of the class looked at her and wondered why she was not gearing up.

Jamie addressed the class and said "Okay class I will teach you a new move today. This one doesn't require me to have a partner to show you. Everyone get into position and follow my body movements."

Everyone copied Jamie and made the same jabbing movement he made and then he told them to add it to what they learned before and keep practicing. "Good everyone. Keep up the good work." Jamie exclaimed in an encouraging voice.

He walked over to Eddie and cupped her forehead again and noticed she still felt warm but not as warm as this morning. He smiled and sat next to Eddie's head on the bench and watched his class practice. "They're getting pretty good. This might just be a great group of students after all. Well minus you, sickie." Jamie said then laughed.

Eddie looked at the class then back up at Jamie and replied "You are one of the best teachers we have had since we started here at the academy. You're so patient with everyone and you won't ignore bad behavior or bullying. Some of the other teachers just ignore that stuff to keep the lesson moving."

She closed her eyes to the pain of her fever and let out a sigh. She was breathing funny because she didn't feel well and Jamie picked up on this. He reached down and gave her shoulder a quick squeeze before he placed his hands in his lap.

The class went by quickly and soon everyone was hitting the showers to freshen up before dinner. One of the other girls helped Eddie to the women's shower/changing area and Eddie got undressed and had a quick hot shower. She was trying not to get dizzy and fall in the shower. When she was done her shower she quickly dressed in fresh clothes and made her way to the dining hall for dinner. Jamie got her dinner already and was waiting for her at their usual table.

Dinner had been rather uneventful with the only notable thing being some guy flinging peas at his friend after Jamie and Eddie had finished praying for their food. "Ugh how immature do you have to be to fling peas at someone..." Eddie said annoyed. Her fever had almost gone by now and she was eating like her old self.

"I mean yeah it's immature but some people just act childish for no reason." Jamie replied dismissively. Jamie then eyed Eddie and said "Whoa slow down there. Seriously you look like a ravenous wild animal."

"Well my appetite finally returned. Fever is just about gone and I am super hungry." Eddie replied after swallowing a bite of food. She gulped down some water and then continued to eat her food.

Jamie let out a laugh and then finished his food.

When they had finished their dinner they went to the lounge and decided to play some cards again. They played a few lazy rounds of crazy eights and just chatted about their weekend plans. "I have nothing really planned. I just figured if it was sunny outside I might throw on shorts and a tank... You know maybe tan a bit on the lawn." Eddie said casually.

"Well you got room for me in those plans? I could like tanning outside too." Jamie replied inquisitively.

"I was just about to ask if you would join me too. Boy we really think alike." Eddie exclaimed.

She then laughed and slapped down her last card winning the game. Jamie smiled and said "Got me again eh Janko. Man when we get outta here I am so setting up a match for you against Nicki." with enthusiasm.

"Okay then. Sounds good to me." Eddie replied tiredly. She let out a great yawn and curled up on the couch.

"You seem tired." Jamie pointed out.

"Yeah long day and having a fever is no fun at all." Eddie replied after letting out a sigh.

"Time for bed then. Come on, up and I'll walk you to your room. I know there is still a whole hour before curfew but you need the rest." Jamie said in a concerned voice.

"What will you do after?" Eddie asked curiously.

"I'm going to bed too. I am very tired and I had to take care of you today." Jamie replied with a yawn.

"I'm sorry..." Eddie mumbled.

Eddie stopped walking and looked down sadly. Jamie picked up on the sadness and said "Hey, I don't mind looking after sick students or you for that matter. You weren't any trouble at all and you weren't fussy or too stubborn." in a caring voice.

Eddie looked up at Jamie and replied "Thanks, you always know just what to say. I feel better now." 

It dawned on Eddie that they completely forgot to go to the library this evening. "Hey we forgot to visit the library. Can we go for sure tomorrow?" Eddie asked, her eyes shining with excitement.

"If you are completely better then tomorrow afternoon I will take you." Jamie replied with a small chuckle.

The pair finished their walk to Eddie's room and she said "Well this is me." when they arrived at her door.

"Goodnight Eddie. I hope you sleep well and you feel all better tomorrow." Jamie offered kindly.

"Yeah me too, I also hope I feel better tomorrow too. Sleep well Jamie." Eddie replied softly.

Suddenly out of nowhere Eddie leaned up and kissed Jamie's cheek. Jamie was surprised by this but he looked down at her when she pulled away and smiled a big smile. Eddie also wore a big smile before going into her room and closing the door.

Jamie walked to his room while touching his cheek. He couldn't believe she had kissed him on the cheek. He changed into his pajamas and crawled into bed. He said his nightly prayers and then fell asleep.

A/N: Well here we are chapter 4 done. Well if you read this far you must be hooked and loving it. I like that, see you soon. I know I will be.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks to my beta MellyHorror-Salvatore-Northman for edits.

The sun came up and Jamie scurried out of bed. He raced around the room as he got ready for the day. He remembered it was Saturday and he had to help in the kitchen serving breakfast. He left his room after grooming himself and grabbing some towels, and made it to the kitchens just in time for breakfast to start.

A while later Eddie walked into the dining hall and noticed Jamie serving breakfast. She walked over and said "Hey good morning." in a cheerful voice.

"Hey I'm almost done. If you wanna wait for me we can eat together." Jamie spit out hastily.

"Okay I'll wait for you." Eddie said softly.

Eddie waited for Jamie to finish serving breakfast and then he served them breakfast and they sat at their usual table. "I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long." Jamie said rather apologetically.

"It's fine. Besides I would rather eat my breakfast with you anyways. You're worth the wait." Eddie offered happily.

The pair prayed for their breakfast and then started to eat. "Jamie did you make this morning's batch of oatmeal?" Eddie asked curiously.

Jamie scratched the back of his neck shyly and replied "Yeah... Does it taste okay?" in a questioning voice.

Eddie giggled and exclaimed "Yes! I don't know why you were so worried. You're cooking is amazing."

"Thanks..." Jamie offered in a soft voice. He blushed and busied himself with his food.

After they finished their oatmeal they sat and held their teas in between their hands. Eddie blew on the top of her tea before taking a sip. It was quiet and most of the breakfast rush had dwindled down. The pair just slowly sipped at their tea and enjoyed each other's company.

Eddie looked out the window as they were almost finished their tea and said "It's so nice outside today isn't it?"

Jamie looked out the window then too and noticed how sunny it was. He then suggested "Maybe we should go outside and enjoy the sun."

"We can tan on the lawn on towels." Eddie exclaimed excitedly.

"Sure we can do that." Jamie said with a chuckle.

The pair finished their last sips of tea and brought their trays up to the food line. They walked over to the door leading to the fenced in garden. They went outside and laid down on some towels they grabbed earlier. "The sun is so warm on my skin!" Eddie exclaimed happily.

"They said the UV index wasn't supposed to be high today, so we won't burn." Jamie casually commented.

"That's good. I can't afford to burn my skin. I am part Serbian and my skin is sensitive to sun burns." Eddie said matter-of-factly.

She grabbed a bottle of sunscreen and pasted some on her arms and legs, finishing with her face and neck. She passed the bottle over to Jamie who did the same as her. "Can't be too careful!" Jamie exclaimed in a cautious voice. "So do you tan in the courtyard often?" Jamie asked curiously.

"Oh yes every Saturday morning. Gotta keep my tan looking good. Plus I enjoy the nice weather." Eddie replied happily.

Jamie watched Eddie lay back on her towel and get comfortable. Jamie laid back and turned his head to the side so he could continue to watch Eddie.

The pair chatted idly about everything they could think of and relaxed under the warm sun until lunch. When lunch rolled around the pair raced inside with their towels and got in line for food.

The lunch menu was a crisp garden salad with choice of dressing and pudding for dessert. Jamie grabbed butterscotch pudding and then Eddie looked and also grabbed butterscotch. They walked over to their usual table and sat down to eat. They prayed for their lunch and then dived in. "The salad is so yummy and fresh. What dressing did you choose?" Eddie asked while looking at his salad.

"Thousand island dressing. It's one of my favorite dressings." Jamie replied with a smile. "What kind did you choose?" Jamie asked also examining her salad.

"Same as you. It's also one of my favorite dressingstoo!" Eddie exclaimed.

The pair chatted more between bites of salad. When they finished their salads they moved on to the pudding. "Wow this pudding is to die for. It really tastes amazing." Eddie exclaimed.

"It has such rich flavor notes. They did well with making it." Jamie noted happily.

By the time the pudding was gone Eddie could barely contain her excitement. Now they were heading to the library as promised and she was going to get to read a book and explore with Jamie. "You seem really excited about the library." Jamie observed.

"Yeah, so let's hurry and bring these trays back so we can go." Eddie rushed out of her mouth.

She raced her tray carefully back to the food line and waited at the door for Jamie. A few minutes later he was standing next to her and they left the dining hall to find the library. Jamie remembered fairly well where it was because he spent a lot of time there during his days at the academy.

When they arrived Jamie took a look around and noticed a few changes. They both went to the same floor and picked books. They found somewhere to sit and got comfortable. They didn't talk much but rather focused on their reading material they each chose. A few hours later it was almost dinner time. "Hey it's almost dinner time. We should go freshen up before we eat." Jamie said while tapping his watch.

Eddie noted the time and sighed. "Alright let's go get ready for dinner. I need a quick shower." Eddie said begrudgingly.

"Me too actually, now that you mention it. Let's go do that and meet in the dining hall for dinner." Jamie casually expressed.

The pair left the library and went to the men's and women's bathroom areas and got ready for dinner. Eddie quickly stripped and got under the hot shower spray. She washed her hair and body and then enjoyed the massage from the shower on her sore muscles. 5 minutes later she turned the water off and hopped out. She toweled dry and got dressed. She brushed out her wet hair and then blow dried it until it was dry. She pulled her hair into a wavy pony tail and got ready to exit and make her way to dinner.

In the men's bathroom area Jamie was doing the same thing. He got undressed and got under the hot shower. He too washed his hair and body but he got out quickly because he didn't like long showers. He got dressed and combed his hair. He also blow dried his hair and styled it before leaving to go for dinner.

When they arrived at dinner they both got into the food line to grab their meal. The dinner menu was homemade burgers and hand-cut fries. You had a choice of toppings for your burger and ketchup on the side for fries if you wanted. They got the toppings they liked in their burgers and grabbed some ketchup for their fries. They got tall glasses of water and then sat down at their usual table again.

The pair said grace for their meal and then started eating. Jamie took a bite if his burger and had to wipe his mouth. The burger was so juicy it dripped down the corner of his mouth. Eddie saw this and laughed. "What's so funny Janko?" Jamie asked annoyed.

"You are!" Eddie exclaimed in a playful tone.

"Stop laughing. You take a bite if your burger and let's see if you drip." Jamie countered back.

Eddie tried to take as delicate a bite as she could but still dripped a little. Jamie laughed and grabbed a napkin and wiped at the side of her mouth. "Thanks..." She offered shyly.

"You're welcome." Jamie said with a smile.

The pair finished dinner with some light chatting and then brought their trays back to the food line. They once again made their way to the lounge. When they made it there they grabbed a deck of cards and sat on the window seat. "Crazy eights?" Jamie asked.

"You know me so well!" Eddie exclaimed in a cheerful voice.

"You shuffle and I'll start." He said while handing her the deck.

"Sounds good." She said and grabbed the deck and started shuffling.

She dealt the cards and then Jamie started playing. They played a few lazy rounds with Jamie winning the majority of the games that night. They chatted some more during the games before growing silent after the finished cards.

They both looked out the window at the stars and suddenly realized how beautiful the night was. Eddie yawned and started to nod off. Her head fell against the wall and her eyes closed. Jamie watched the scene and smiled. Their library visit must have tired her out.

Jamie gently nudged Eddie awake and silently they got up and walked to her room. When they got there Jamie kissed Eddie's forehead and whispered "Goodnight Eddie." in a soft voice.

"Good night Jamie." Eddie whispered back her voice equally as soft.

Jamie turned and walked back to his room and went to bed.

A/N: I know some people will say wow this is short. Well that's because there is a chapter 5.2. So be excited.


	6. Jamie and Eddie's library adventure

Jamie and Eddie's library adventure

Description: This is chapter 5.2. Jamie and Eddie spend their first Saturday together at the police academy in the library. Hilarity ensues.

A/N: *This chapter is optional and does not need to be read to understand the rest of the story.* This chapter goes more in depth into their time at the library. Thanks MellyHorror-Salvatore -Northman  
for the edits.

When they entered the library it was just as Jamie remembered it. Spiral staircase on one side leading to the second floor and archives in the basement. On his right there was a new addition he didn't remember. There were these squashy deep red chairs and a chaise lounge. Jamie made a mental note to go sit on the chaise lounge after finding a good book.

They both climbed the spiral staircase to the second level where the fiction and comedy sections were. They split off and went to their separate sections to find a book of choice to read.

Eddie browsed for a while before settling on a comic strip book. She chose some Dilbert comics. Jamie on the other hand chose a mystery novella. It was short but really interesting based on the synopsis on the back. "You find a good book?" Eddie asked curiously.

"Yeah, I did. I chose a short mystery novella." Jamie replied with a smile. "What did you choose?" Jamie asked inquisitively.

"Dilbert comic strips collection. I love office humor!" Eddie exclaimed happily.

"I spotted a chaise lounge when we got in here. Wanna split it?" Jamie asked.

"Sure let's go find it." Eddie replied.

They climbed back down the spiral staircase and went off in search of the chaise lounge. They found it pretty quickly which made Eddie happy. Jamie sat down right against the head and back of the chaise lounge. Eddie then proceeded to lay down on the chaise lounge with her head on Jamie's left leg. He cracked open his novella and started reading and she opened her comic collection and proceeded to read it.

A few minutes later Jamie was brought out of his reading by the sounds of Eddie's beautiful laughter. He looked down and said "What's so funny?" with a quirked eyebrow.

She pointed at the strip she was reading and replied "Here read this." while trying to contain more laughter from coming out.

Jamie read the strip in question and then burst out laughing. "That is so funny. Thanks for that Eddie." Jamie said trying to talk through laughter.

"You're welcome!" Eddie exclaimed also trying to talk through laughter.

They both went back to reading and two hours passed. Jamie looked down because he didn't hear any laughing and saw Eddie's book on the floor closed. Eddie was sound asleep and looked so peaceful. Upon closer inspection Jamie had to admit she was so beautiful. He noticed her lips looked soft and her eye lashes were long. She was smiling in her sleep so he thought she was dreaming of something wonderful.

Jamie continued to read his book while giving Eddie quick glances every so often. He moved some hair gently out of her face without waking her. She shifted a little and her head ended up more in his lap then before. Jamie just enjoyed the closeness and kept reading.

He was on the last page of his novella when Eddie woke up. She let out a yawn. "How long was I out?" She asked in a sleepy voice.

"Oh about one and a half hours. On the bright side I finished my mystery novella. It was very thrilling." Jamie replied in an enthusiastic voice.

"Sorry I fell asleep on you." Eddie said feeling rather embarrassed.

"It's okay I don't mind." Jamie offered casually.

Eddie picked up her forgotten comic strip book and the pair spent the rest of the afternoon laughing away at Dilbert and his office friends.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for the edits MellyHorror-Salvatore-Northman. Also shout out to BlueBlood82 for the idea to give Jamie a sunburn. Check out her story tough.

Sunday rolled around and Jamie was just lazing about in bed when he heard a knock on his door. "Come in!" He hollered.

The door opened and Eddie stuck her head in. "You decent?" She asked curiously.

"Yes. What's with the early morning visit?" Jamie replied inquisitively.

"I wanted to see if you wanted to beat the breakfast rush and have breakfast outside under my fave tree. They can pack it to go so we don't have spills." Eddie informed.

"Sounds great just let me get dressed." Jamie replied before getting out of bed.

"So this is what the teacher's room looks like." Eddie said looking around.

Jamie had dashed into his own bathroom to quickly get dressed and brush his teeth. He came out a few minutes later and replied "You like it? I personally found it kinda bland. But I spruced it up with some photos from home." Jamie said proudly.

It was then that she noticed the photos on his dresser and the lone photo on his nightstand. He started at the dresser and said "This is my mom and dad. My mom passed away but she looks beautiful in that photo. This is my brother Danny, his wife Linda and their two boys jack and Sean. And over here we have my sister Erin and her daughter Nicki who I have told you about before."

Eddie noticed he didn't talk about the photo in the nightstand so she asked "They all seem like wonderful people but who is in the photo on the night stand? Is it your girlfriend?"

Jamie suddenly felt sad and replied "No it's not my girlfriend." He picked up the photo to show Eddie and said "This is my brother Joe. He was a cop just like me and my brother Danny." in a sad voice.

"Was... is he retired or...?" Eddie, flustered couldn't finish her thought.

"He died in the line of duty. A group of dirty cops offed him because he found out about them and wanted to turn them in. A while after he died I went undercover and found the cops that did it and brought them down. My dad was happy we finally got justice for Joe." Jamie replied remembering the moment.

"He seems like a really great guy and a heck of a good cop. He would be proud of you. For that I am certain." Eddie said with a smile.

They exit Jamie's room and head to breakfast. Eddie yawned still tired from their great library adventure. Jamie noticed this and said "I think someone laughed too much yesterday and wore herself out." with a chuckle.

"Hey not all of us like murder mystery novels. I find those a bit too grim for my liking." Eddie commented and shuddered.

They continued to walk to the dining hall and when they got there, they got in line. This morning they were serving stacks of pancakes and the pair both got some along with some breakfast sausage links. They each grabbed a cup of tea and then went to sit down at their usual table. Jamie prayed for their food and they started eating. "I think these are buttermilk pancakes. It explains why they are so fluffy." Eddie said in an excited voice.

"Very good. My grandma Betty made the best buttermilk pancakes. I think Gramps still has the recipe somewhere. I should get him to make them sometime." Jamie said after taking a bite of pancake.

They continued to eat their breakfast and talked lightly about things they wanted to do today. They both agreed on doing nothing too strenuous. The pair decided to tan on the lawn in the courtyard again. That was particularly enjoyable for both of us.

The pair finished breakfast and took their cups of tea in to-go cups. They grabbed towels near one of the bathroom areas and headed outside.

They spread their towels out in the courtyard and applied some sunblock. They finished their teas and then laid down and tanned for a while. Jamie started to drift off and napped for an hour. Eddie watched him sleep with mild amusement. She then turned her attention to the clouds and how beautiful they looked.

Eddie watched the clouds for a while and tried to find shapes in them. First she saw a train, then she saw a bird, and finally she saw a beautiful horse. She admired how they looked so soft, much like a soft fluffy cotton ball. She loved soft things and wished to be able to touch a cloud.

When Jamie woke up later his face felt really warm. He touched his cheeks and they felt really sore. "Hey Eddie, what's wrong with my cheeks?" Jamie asked all panicked.

"Oh lambchop... You forgot to put sunblock on your face. Your cheeks are burned. Come, we will go inside and I will paste aloe vera on your cheeks for you." Eddie replied in a caring tone.

They grabbed their towels and the bottle of sunblock and headed inside. When they get inside they walk to Eddie's room and Jamie waited outside for her to grab the tube of aloe. She quickly retrieved it and came back out. There was a bench nearby so the pair walked over and sat down.

Eddie opened the cap of the tube and squeezed a little bit of the gel into the palm of her hand. She gentle patted the gel over his cheeks being very careful not to press to hard. Jamie looked so funny with gooey aloe cheeks that Eddie let out a laugh. "This is hilarious. Your cheeks look all shiny and gooey." Eddie said. She had to fight hard not to keep laughing.

"Yeah yeah... Laugh it up while you can." Jamie threw back feeling a little hurt.

"Don't worry we can sit here for a while and let it soak in. Lunch isn't for another hour, so you have plenty of time before people see your face." Eddie commented lamely.

The pair sat and chatted about the plans for the upcoming week. "So what do you have planned for us in class?" Eddie asked curiously.

"Well we will be learning briefly how to do team attacks. So you and your partner team up to fight against another team. It takes what you have learned and helps you see if you can fight off a group attack." Jamie replied with an excited voice.

"Wow that sounds really good. I am so excited for next week now!" Eddie exclaimed. She felt very cheerful.

More time passed and more chatter passed also. Jamie's skin soaked up all the aloe just in time for lunch. Jamie and Eddie walked to the dining hall. "I wonder what is for lunch today." Eddie said out loud as her stomach let off a growl.

"I bet it will be something your poor hungry stomach will love." Jamie teased lightly.

When they arrived at the dining hall the pair got in line for food. They grabbed trays and plunked food items on along with glasses of water. Today's lunch menu was fried rice and breaded chicken with sweet and sour sauce. It looked so good. The pair walked over to their usual table and Eddie's mouth watered the whole way there.

They sat down and prayed for their lunch. They dove in right after and boy was it incredible. "Oh my gosh. It's like a flavor explosion in my mouth!" Jamie exclaimed.

"This is the best fried rice ever." Eddie commented after she swallowed her big bite of it.

"So does the kitchen get an A?" Jamie asked curiously.

"Are you kidding?! They get an A+ for this meal. It is totally incredible and amazing. My taste buds are doing the happy dance with each bite I take." Eddie replied excitedly.

They ate a bit more in silence until Eddie said "You want more water? You should probably keep hydrated after this morning."

"Sure, more water would be nice." Jamie said handing her his near empty glass.

Eddie went up and poured them both more water. She walked back to their table and held out his glass to him. "Here you go." Eddie said with a big smile.

"Thanks so much Eddie. I really appreciate that. You take such good care of me." Jamie commented in a sincere voice.

"Well I feel bad about this morning. I didn't pay close attention to you and if I had you might not have gotten burned." Eddie said in an apologetic voice. She felt dead rotten.

"It's okay. Don't feel bad because it was my fault for not applying sunblock." Jamie offered in a reassuring voice.

Eddie felt better when Jamie said that to her. She felt dead crummy but now she realized he just made a mistake when applying his sunblock. The next time they tanned she would rub some sunblock on his face for him. They finished lunch and both had a third glass of water before they brought their trays up to the food line.

The pair exited the dining hall and just walked the halls. They found themselves by the lounge again and decided to go in and play boggle. They sat down on the window seat with the game and note pads. Eddie shook the case and then placed it down. She signaled Jamie and then flipped the timer. "Okay start!" She exclaimed before rushing to make words from the letters shown. They both scribbled furiously for a minute before the timer was done. "Stop." Eddie called out.

The pair compared lists and crossed off all the words they had in common. Jamie had more words than her after this and he had won that round. "Best two of three?" Jamie asked.

"You're on!" Eddie exclaimed.

They played another round and this time Jamie shook the case. He placed it down, flipped the timer and called out "Start."

They hurriedly scribbled down as many words as they could in a minute and when the timer was done Jamie called "Time."

The pair compared lists again and crossed off the words they both had on their lists. This time Eddie won the round. "Ooh tie breaker time Reagan." Eddie said in an excited but fired up voice.

"I guess it is. Best of luck to you." Jamie said politely.

"Same to you." Eddie offered back politely.

Eddie shook the case and placed it down. Jamie flipped the timer and they both said "Start." at the same time. They both wrote way faster than before. Before the timer ran out Eddie let out a frustrated sigh and then looked up and called "Time."

They compared note pads for the third time and crossed off the doubles. It was so close but Jamie won by three words. "Wow that was so much fun!" Eddie exclaimed.

"We should play again later in the week." Jamie commented with a yawn.

"You still tired? How about you have a nap on the window seat before dinner. I can just read this magazine while you sleep a bit." Eddie said in a caring voice.

"Thanks..." Jamie trailed off before stretching out with one of the pillows and going to sleep.

Jamie slept for quite a while and Eddie just read a few magazines. One was called Modern Police Mag and it was all about the modern cop and how to enjoy being a cop and still look good. Another one was a health and wellness magazine called Health today. She rather enjoyed the health and wellness magazine more that the cop magazine. It had tons of exercise tips in it and recipes for tasty food. It even had a recipe for a homemade facial mask spread.

Jamie continued to nap a while longer before Eddie woke him up. It was an hour until dinner and they had to freshen up. The pair left the lounge and walked to the men's and women's bathroom areas. They said their goodbyes and went to take showers.

While Jamie was in the shower he started feeling dizzy so he quickly washed his hair and body and left. He took his time getting dressed, making sure his body was cool before putting clothes on. He then blow dried his hair and combed it.

When Eddie got into the shower she really enjoyed it. It felt great to wash off all the sweat from tanning. She lathered up a poof and washed her body. She shaved her underarms quickly then she washed her hair. She scrubbed her hair real good with shampoo and then conditioner. She rinsed real well and then stepped out and into a towel. She got dressed and made sure her clothes were on properly. The other day she put her shirt on backwards by accident. She brushed her hair and blow dried it. When it was dry she tied it up in a ponytail and left to find Jamie.

He was waiting on a nearby bench for her so they could walk to dinner together. He stood up when he saw her and they walked to the dining hall. "I heard one of the ladies say tonight's dinner is going to be a beef stroganoff casserole. I am so excited!" Eddie exclaimed.

"I am so hungry that as long as it's edible, I will eat it." Jamie said in an annoyed tone.

"Your cheeks will still hurt for a day or two." Eddie commented. Really she just felt bad he had to suffer a burn.

They arrived at the dining hall and got in line. They quickly went through the line and got dinner. The desert turned out to be lemon meringue pie. They both grabbed a slice and then the pair went to sit down. They prayed for dinner and start eating.

For a few minutes Eddie picked at her food and stared off into space. Jamie broke the silence when he asked "Something on your mind?"

"Actually, it's quite the opposite. I feel like there is nothing to think about right now and I wish something exciting would happen this week around here. I am feeling rather bored now that is it close to graduation." Eddie admittedly replied.

"Well at least you are being honest. When I was close to graduation I couldn't wait to leave but my first day on the job I wished I was back in the academy. I was so nervous and I was worried I would mess up. My training officer also trained my brother Joe, so he told me I would do just fine." Jamie said confidently.

Eddie pondered this and realized it was just fear getting the best of her. "Alright, from now until graduation I will do my best and try my best. I will be a great cop, I just know it!" Eddie exclaimed.

They finish their stroganoff and move on to the pie. The pie looks amazing and the meringue is lightly golden on top. Eddie took a bite and squealed. "This is so so yummy." Eddie said in an excited voice.

"Yes it is. After dinner we can go to the lounge and watch some tv." Jamie remarked after eating a few bites of pie.

"Sounds like fun. Sometimes on Sundays after dinner I like to watch Friends reruns." Eddie admitted.

"You like that show too?! It's my one guilty pleasure." Jamie said shyly.

They both finished their pie and glasses of water and brought their trays back to the food line. They walked over to the lounge and got comfy on one of the couches. Jamie flicked on the tv and passed the remote to Eddie. She changed the station to the superstation where they had a Friends marathon.

They watched a few episodes and laughed really hard. One of the episodes was when Phoebe's husband comes to town to ask for a divorce. Another episode was when Monica and Rachel bet the apartment and have to switch with Joey and Chandler. It was so good and they filled the room with laughter. Others left because they were so noisy. "This is so much fun Jamie. Usually Jenny does this with me but tonight she was busy. Thanks for filling in." Eddie said, glad for the company.

"Oh you're welcome. I am glad there is someone else here who likes this show too. I would had felt embarrassed watching it alone tonight." Jamie admitted.

When the marathon was over 2 episodes later Eddie yawned and exclaimed "Bedtime!".

"It certainly is. Let's get Cinderella to bed before she turns into a pumpkin." Jamie teased lightly.

They walked in silence to Eddie's room. When they got there Jamie kissed the top of Eddie's hair and smiled. "Tomorrow back in class and lots of excitement and new things in mine." Jamie said excitedly.

"See you at breakfast. Looking forward to morning yoga and your class." Eddie tiredly let out.

"Goodnight." Jamie said.

"Goodnight lambchop." Eddie said with a yawn before closing her door.

Jamie walked to his room and changed into his pajamas. He said his nightly prayers and then went to sleep.

A/N: For the few who said the last chapter was short…. here's a longer chapter. See you next week.


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks to MellyHorror-Salvatore-Northman for the edits.

It was Monday again and it was the second week of Jamie teaching. Eddie woke up excited for everything the day would bring. She was excited and curious about Jamie's class this afternoon but she really wanted to get to morning yoga. She felt a little stiff and could really use the stretch out.

She got dressed as usual only this time she applied some waterproof mascara. 'This will make my eyes pop for sure' she thought. She was no stranger to how a guy looks at a gal who is attractive. 'If he's going to look so attractive then I will too.' she thought.

Jamie woke up on the opposite side of the building in the teachers wing and got dressed. He was looking forward to this afternoon as it would be paired combat in his boxing class. He wanted to see how far everyone had come along since last week. It was a good morning and the sun was shining. He eagerly awaited morning yoga with Eddie.

The pair met up in the dining hall for breakfast. They got in line and grabbed some oatmeal and some bananas. They also got some tea and a glass of juice. They sat down and prayed for breakfast.

They were running late to breakfast so they hurried to eat so they would not be late to yoga. Jamie was just finishing the last bites of his banana when he comment "Odd for us to be late to breakfast. We are usually the first ones here."

"You know you're right. I can't quite put my finger on it but I think something is off about today." Eddie offered rather confused about the morning.

They downed their juice after their oatmeal so now it was just draining their mugs of the tea. It was quick and then they brought their trays up. They rushed to the room where yoga was and had 10 minutes to spare. They both grabbed mats and got settled.

When the session started it went by fast. They did a new move called dancers pose and it was really good but hard. Jamie almost lost his balance while Eddie totally controlled hers perfectly. When the class ended they hurried around the room to blow out the candles. "See you at lunch." Eddie said hurriedly before running off to her first class.

"See you at lunch." Jamie called out to her retreating form.

Eddie's morning classes went on were rather boring. When lunch rolled around she couldn't wait to eat. Jamie was already waiting for her and she just had to go get her food. She got in line and got food. She went over to Jamie and sat down across from him. She prayed for their food and they tucked into lunch. "Boring... My morning was boring after we parted." Eddie huffed out after swallowing a bite of food.

The menu was shepherds pie with some green beans on the side and a white chocolate chip cookie for dessert. She moaned into a bite of pie. "You really enjoy shepherds pie eh. Sorry your morning was boring." Jamie said rather lamely.

"Yeah it's like one of my top 5 favorite foods. It's okay, I am happy now cause I am eating lunch. Next is your class and I am super excited for what you have in store." Eddie offered before eating some green beans.

They finished the rest of lunch in silence with the only sounds being food noises and swallowing. When lunch was over they brought their trays up and went to Jamie's classroom. It was a short walk but when they got there it was filled with students buzzing with anticipation. They all couldn't wait for this class.

The class started and Jamie told everyone to be quiet. "Okay class, today we are going to do team sparring." Jamie said. "Everyone pick a pair to spar against and we will get started. Use the moves you learned last week in class." Jamie said.

Everyone paired up and started sparring. Jamie and Eddie were sparring against a pair of guys and Jamie was concerned from the get go. He gave her a look then used a move on one of the guys. The guy blocked and the other guy attacked Eddie. She blocked just fine and managed an attack back.

The class kept practicing until it was almost the end of class. Everyone was tiring out but the two guys the Jamie and Eddie were facing had lots of energy. They both aimed to attack Eddie but Jamie jumped in front and blocked both attacks. "You cut me off!" Eddie shouted angrily.

"I'm sorry." Jamie said feeling stupid.

"Like hell you are." Eddie said and stormed off out of class.

"Class dismissed everyone." Jamie hollered before storming out to go shower.

They showered and Eddie was in the women's showers for a long time. She was very angry and was using her shower to cool off. It wasn't working and she was getting angrier by the minute. She got out of the shower and got dressed. She went to dinner with a wet ponytail not caring at all how she looked.

Jamie's shower had been one of disappointment. He was beating himself up mentally for what he did to Eddie. 'Why did I cut her off like that...' He trailed off angrily in his head. He got out of the shower and dressed then went to dinner.

When they got to dinner, Eddie was livid and really angry at Jamie. She almost couldn't stand to look at him but she remembered they promised to always eat meals together no matter what.

Jamie prayed for their meal and then they both ate in silence. Things were tense through the whole meal. Eddie was eating faster than usual and cutting her meat roughly. Tonights menu was a pork chop with green beans and mashed potatoes on the side. Jamie wished badly that she would talk but nothing came from her mouth. It was only when Eddie got up to bring her food tray up Jamie asked "Lounge or...?" and she spit out "My room." and left him there alone.

Eddie sat in her room in her bunk and just stewed. She was so frustrated and upset that she was finding t hard to function anymore today. She threw on a sleep shirt and crashed out.

Jamie changed into pajamas and went to bed feeling very disappointed in himself for what he had done. He had made his first mistake as a teacher. He fell asleep wondering if Eddie would ever forgive him.

By Wednesday Eddie wasn't speaking to Jamie at all. Not even one word answers. They were still eating all their meals together as she wanted to keep their promise. This made Jamie happy because at least he had her company however silent I may be.

Morning yoga was a challenge because even though they were fighting the teacher still asked for help with the candles and everything else.

Lunch was just unbearable because Eddie knew she had to be in Jamie's class next and worst of all be his partner. She was not thrilled and she sure showed it. When lunch was over she gritted out "Let's go." harshly.

Jamie's class was the roughest because they were partners and she couldn't stand to spar as a pair with him. He let her take the lead and she did very well. He even praised her and got a hint of a smile from her before it disappeared off her face.

They showered and ate dinner and she went to her room for the night, the third night in a row early.

Again Jamie was left alone with his thoughts and he wondered if she was really mad for good. She seemed a bit better today but still angry. 'If things don't get better by Friday I will have to do something to fix this.' Jamie thought before crashing out for the night.

On Friday Eddie had had enough of not talking to him. She got up and quickly dressed for the day. She bolted out of her room and straight to breakfast. She spotted Jamie waiting for her. She grabbed breakfast and sat down with him.

He prayed for their food and then she spoke. "I'm sorry for not talking to you most of the week and for being so harsh to you. I was really upset you just took over on Monday instead of letting be try to block that attack." Eddie started, "You can't just cut me off and defend me all the time. Especially because I am a student and you are a teacher. It looks bad and says you are showing favoritism towards me. Promise me you will never do that again. If I get hurt, then I do." Eddie finished in a firm tone of voice.

"Okay." Jamie sighed in defeat. She was right and he knew it but still he wanted to protect her. "I won't do that again, but you gotta promise to talk out your feelings and not avoid talking to me for a week." Jamie said in a serious voice.

"Deal!" Eddie exclaimed and they shook on it.

They went back to finishing breakfast and the day now back to talking again. They went to morning yoga and were smiling and happy. Everyone noticed and wondered what was up. Some of the students were scared Eddie would turn angry again and inched away from their mats.

Yoga went well with Eddie only having a minor slip of her hand. When the session finished they helped the teacher clean up. "I'll see you at lunch." Eddie said in a very cheerful voice.

"Yes and I got a tip that lunch is pulled pork on a bun with coleslaw and fries." Jamie offered.

"Wow okay you just made the rest of my morning better." Eddie said before dashing off to her morning classes.

When Eddie finished her classes she went to the dining hall and found Jamie already almost at the end of the food line. "I'll be along in a few minutes if you want to go sit down." Eddie leaned out of the line and said.

Jamie nodded and went to sit down at their usual table. Eddie got her lunch and went to sit with Jamie a few minutes later. Eddie prayed for their lunch and they tucked into their sandwiches. Eddie took a bite of coleslaw and made a pucker face. "It's kinda a bit bitter." Eddie commented.

"Oh really? But I bet by the end of the meal we will love it." Jamie said with a smile.

They took bites of their sandwiches and Jamie had a bit of barbecue sauce at the corner of his mouth. "You have a bit of sauce right here." Eddie said pointing to the corner of her mouth.

"Thanks." Jamie offered as he wiped it clean.

They finished lunch and then brought their trays up to the food line. "Time to get to class." Eddie said feeling much more excited about today's class.

They walked to Jamie's class and he called the class to order. The class found their partners and started sparring against other pairs. Jamie let Eddie call all the shots and he followed her lead. She was very good and she was learning so much already.

When the class finished Jamie dismissed everyone to shower before dinner. Jamie dashed off to the showers because he wanted to get to dinner right away. Eddie finished her shower quickly too. They met in the dinning hall and grabbed dinner. Tonight's menu consisted of steamed broccoli, rice and chicken breasts.

Eddie prayed for their dinners and they started eating. It was about midway through when Eddie almost swallowed a small bone. She coughed a little and it came out. "Whoa that was close." She said and took a sip of water to calm herself.

"What happened?" Jamie asked.

"I almost swallowed a small chicken bone. I didn't feel it in my mouth until it was almost too late." Eddie replied feeling more relaxed now.

"Well I'm glad you're okay." Jamie said with a big smile.

They finished dinner and went to the lounge after returning their trays to the food line. When they got there everything was in full swing. It was hard to find a spot but there was one right on the window seat in the corner.

They chatted for a while and then they parted ways to go to bed. They were happy they had made up and were friends again. Jamie got into bed and fell asleep to dreams of a weekend of fun with Eddie. Eddie fell asleep feeling peaceful and happy that she finally forgave Jamie.


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks to MellyHorror-Salvatore-Northman for the edits.

Saturday came again and that found Jamie and Eddie already in the process of eating breakfast. The morning was busy and rushed. The pair had to rush through breakfast so they could help make dessert for lunch and dinner.

As they were finishing breakfast Eddie said "Those scrambled eggs were really good. And I liked the spicy sausage links."

"Everything was good and I feel really full." Jamie comment patting his stomach.

They brought their trays up to the food line and got ready for a day of baking. They went into the kitchen and put on aprons. They went to the workstation they were assigned and started working.

The pair was tasked with making chocolate and butterscotch pudding. They got to work and measured all the ingredients. It was a good job and they were both excited to be making pudding. Instead of using the recipe they were given Jamie used another he could remember by heart. "We're going to use my grandma Betty's recipes for the butterscotch pudding. I know it by heart because I have made it enough times in my life, that I'll never forget." Jamie said.

Eddie nodded and said "Okay you direct me and I will do everything you ask. For the chocolate pudding we can follow their recipe."

They worked hard and Jamie told Eddie the exact measurements of all the ingredients they needed to make the pudding. Eddie added all the dry ingredients in one bowl and whisked them light to combine them and break up any lumps. She then added the wet ingredients and whisked until everything was mixed well. "What next Jamie?" Eddie asked curiously.

"Now we have to place it in a pot and cook it slightly until it starts to thicken." Jamie replied.

He dumped the bowl of pudding mixture into a large pot and set the burner on the stove at a slow simmer. "Okay the chocolate pudding doesn't need to cook be this recipe they are giving us is a no cook recipe. How about I stir Grandma's pudding and you follow this recipe to make the chocolate pudding." Jamie suggested.

He walked over to the pot of pudding with a wooden spoon and slowly stirred it. Eddie once again measured out all the ingredients and combined the wet and dry ingredients. When she was done and she was sure there were no lumps she covered the big bowl with plastic wrap and put it in the fridge to set and firm up. "How's the butterscotch pudding?" Eddie asked walking over and peeking into the pot.

"Good, can you pass me that large clean bowl?" Jamie replied while also asking his own question.

Eddie passed him the bowl and and he carefully emptied the pot into the bowl. He leveled the pudding and covered the bowl pressing the plastic wrap into the pudding, so no skin would form. "Done!" Jamie exclaimed with a sigh.

"Now we have to clean up this mess." Eddie said as she slid the other pudding into the fridge.

The pair worked hard and washed all the dishes they had created. They had lots of bubbles in the sink and Eddie scooped some up and blew them at Jamie. Jamie laughed and blew some back. Eddie squealed when they tickled her nose.

They finished and had a bit of free time before lunch. It was raining outside today, so the pair sat around in the dining hall just chatting about different things they loved about New York. "I love how sometimes when I can't sleep, there is this one food stand that is always open and the guy sells the best sandwich wraps." Jamie said thinking a out them.

"Aww I'm jealous. Where I was living there wasn't anything like that." Eddie commented.

"Well maybe you can move into my building when you leave the academy. There are always a few apartments in my building for rent at any given time." Jamie suggested.

"Wow that is perfect because I need a new place. I couldn't afford to pay rent somewhere I wasn't living." Eddie admitted openly.

"What do you love about New York?" Jamie asked curiously.

"I love downtown. I like how busy it is and how everyone is just buzzing about. I really love lazy subway rides to nowhere in particular." Eddie replied feeling a lot of memories coming to mind.

"I like lazy subway rides too." Jamie commented casually.

A lite while later it was time for lunch. The menu was tomato soup with a grilled cheese sandwich and pudding for dessert. They both grabbed butterscotch pudding and the rest of their lunch and went back to their favorite table. Jamie prayed for lunch and they started eating. "This soup is really creamy. I like it a lot." Eddie said after eating a spoonful of the soup.

"Oh? Try the sandwich. Really cheesy and melty." Jamie offered after he finished his bite of sandwich.

Eddie ate some of her sandwich and loved it. 'Jamie was right, this does taste really good.' Eddie thought.

The pair finished their lunch and moved on to the pudding. "Mmm Reagan this is so yummy. Your grandma's recipe is so delicious." Eddie said as she demolished her pudding.

"Thanks. I am so glad it turned out okay." Jamie commented while he finished his own portion of pudding.

They brought their food trays back to the food line and waited for the rest of lunch to be over. They headed back I to the kitchen and found their work station again and started making the apple pies for dinner.

The pair worked real hard and when they finished they had some beautiful pies. They went to find a hot shower to clean up all the flour.

Before they went their separate ways Jamie lightly combed through Eddie's hair to help get some of the clumps of flour out. She was a little shocked but enjoyed it all the same. "Thanks. I think you got most of the big clumps out. I'm going to wash the rest of the flour out in the shower." Eddie said.

"Sure and you're welcome." Jamie said before heading into the men's showers.

Eddie headed into the women's showers and stripped off her clothes. She stepped into the hot shower spray and rinsed her hair first of all it's flour. She then washed with shampoo, followed by conditioner. She washed her body and then stepped out to throw on a towel and blow dry her hair. She got dressed an waited for Jamie after blow drying her hair.

Jamie had a very quick shower and also blow dried his hair. He arrived a few minutes after Eddie, outside the showers. "Ready to head to dinner?" Jamie asked.

"Yes! We finally get to eat those pies we slaved away to make." Eddie exclaimed in an excited voice.

The pair headed to dinner and grabbed food and pie before sitting down to eat. They prayed for dinner and started eating. Tonight it was chicken stir fry with crisp salad with a carrot dressing on the side. They ate in silence during dinner until it came to the pie. "Wow this pie is so amazing!" Eddie exclaimed.

Jamie took his own bite of pie and said "We got the cinnamon perfect. My grandma would be proud of us."

They finished their pie and decided wife they were both so tired from all the baking they would just crash out. They went their separate ways and went to bed after returning their trays to the food line.

When the morning sun filtered in on Sunday Jamie and Eddie both got up and got dressed before heading to breakfast. When they got there they were excited to see there was scrambled eggs on the menu. They also got some bacon and some toast. They grabbed the usual cup of tea each and a banana. The pair made their way to their table and prayed before diving into the food.

They weren't really all that chatty but had agreed to go tan on the lawn again because they needed to relax and it was warm and sunny out. They polished off breakfast and their teas before bringing their food trays to the food line. They grabbed towels and headed outside.

When they got outside they placed their towels down and applied sunscreen. Eddie pasted a little bit on Jamie's face so he didn't get a sun burn again. They both fell asleep and had a lovely nap in the sun. Around lunch time someone came and woke them so they wouldn't miss lunch.

They went inside and washed up a bit then grabbed lunch. The lunch menu was kind of bland with another chicken salad, but the pair loved it anyways. "I do rather love chicken salads." Jamie offered a few bites in.

"I like them too. And the dressing choices are wonderful too." Eddie commented.

They finished lunch and decided to go relax in the lounge and watch some aimless tv. There was this law and order svu marathon on and Eddie said "We have to watch a few episodes. I love this show."

"Wow another show we have in common. If I am being totally honest I really wish Olivia and Elliot were a couple. They have this total chemistry and..." Jamie trailed off. Eddie gave him this look. "What?" Jamie asked.

"Nothing I am just surprised because I think the same way about them. And I really hate his wife Kathy." Eddie said getting frustrated when they show a scene with Kathy in it.

They watched the marathon until dinner. When dinner rolled around they hurried off to the dining hall. They waited in line to be served dinner. Tonights menu was baked potatoes and home made pasta gratin casserole. They sat down and Eddie prayed for dinner.

They started eating when Eddie said "Thanks for volunteering yourself to supervise me making desserts for lunch and dinner yesterday. I know you didn't have to but I had so much fun with you." in a thankful tone of voice.

"Oh your welcome. And those desserts turned out great, so you should be proud of yourself." Jamie praised.

"Thanks." Eddie said shyly.

They finished dinner and then went back to the lounge again. They played a few lazy rounds of crazy eights again before ending the night with Jamie walking Eddie to her room. "Goodnight Eddie." Jamie said tenderly.

"Goodnight Jamie." Eddie said back with a smile.

She went into her room to sleep and Jamie left back in the direction of his room. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.


	10. War and baking

A/N: Thanks to MellyHorror-Salvatore-Northman. Also title credit to BlueBloods82.

It was the afternoon and the pair was back at it in the kitchen. This afternoon they were tasked with baking several large apple pies for dinner's dessert. "Let's use my Grandma Betty's recipe. I just have to call Grandpa and clarify an ingredient I am not sure about." Jamie said walking over to the phone and dialing out to the Reagan household.

Jamie's Grandpa answered the phone and said "Jamie they allow you to make phone calls at the academy?" with surprise.

"No but this is an emergency. I am baking apple pies with a student and I want to use grandma's recipe but can't remember how much cinnamon she adds." Jamie answered hastily.

"Oh okay, too much and you've ruined the pie but too little and the pie won't taste right. Your Grandma always added a teaspoon of cinnamon with the apples." Grandpa said into the phone.

"Thanks Grandpa, I know the rest of the recipe by heart." Jamie offered.

"You're welcome. Now get off this phone before you get in trouble!" Grandpa scolded into the phone. Eddie heard this and laughed so hard, she snorted a little.

"Bye grandpa." Jamie said.

"Bye Jamison." Grandpa said before the phone made a click sound then dial tone.

Jamie hung up and asked "What's so funny?"

"You're name is Jamison..." She trailed off with a chuckle.

"And? Seriously it's not that funny. We all have traditional Irish names in our family. Besides isn't Edit Serbian?" Jamie asked a little annoyed Eddie had laughed at his name.

"Actually it is. My mom is Serbian." Eddie replied suddenly feeling sad and wanting her mom so bad. She let a few tears slip and when no one is watching Jamie hugged her briefly and she felt a bit better.

"Okay let's get these pies made and baked." Jamie said in a cheerful voice trying to make Eddie smile again.

"Sounds good." Eddie offered with a small smile.

They started working on making the pie dough. Eddie combined all the dry ingredients in one bowl and Jamie combined all the wet ingredients in another bowl. Eddie started cutting the cold butter into the dry ingredients trying to get it into a soft crumb texture. "Good job. Now let me add the wet ingredients." Jamie said.

"Okay then we knead the dough right?" Eddie asked.

Jamie nodded yes and they worked at finishing the dough. They kneaded it together and then divided it into 5 flat disks. They wrapped the disks in plastic wrap and placed them in the fridge. They started on the pie filling next.

They combined the sliced apples with the cinnamon and nutmeg and a lemon juice. They then added some flour to the apples to soak up the juices the apples would release during baking. Eddie was just finishing with the bag of flour when she spilled some on Jamie's leg by accident. "Hey be careful with that flour!" Jamie exclaimed.

"Yeah or what?" Eddie challenge back.

"Or this!" Jamie shouted and threw a handful of flour at her. It landed in her hair and on her eyelashes. Some was even on the front of her shirt.

"Oh you are so going to pay for that Reagan." Eddie said getting fired up. She grabbed a handful of flour and threw it at Jamie and it landed in his hair and face.

The flour war continued until they were both covered from head to toe in it. They both laughed until they were caught and told to finish making the pies. They felt so ashamed they were scolded and scurried to finish the pies.

They divided each dough disk into two and rolled them out to make a top and bottom for the five pies. When they had finished they filled the pies with just enough apple mixture and the placed the lids on top. Eddie decided to pretty the tops of the pies and cut hearts out of the lid to release steam. "Wow they look so beautiful Eddie. Great job with everything and the hearts." Jamie praised.

"Well I had a lot of help and plus if this pie tastes half as good as you say it will, then we owe your Grandpa big time for helping us." Eddie commented while looking at the pies.

They placed the pies in the oven to bake and decided to clean everything up. They made quick work of the dishes and then checked in on the pies. They were halfway done so they decided to clean the floor where it was covered in flour. They also cleaned the work station too.

When the pies were done they took them out and placed them on cooling racks. They left the kitchen in search of a hot shower.


	11. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks to my beta MellyHorror-Salvatore-Northman for editing. This chapter skips 2 weeks and we are now a month into Jamie teaching at the academy. I really hope you enjoy this chapter.

It had been a few weeks since Eddie and Jamie had baked pies in the kitchen. Jamie was now a month into being a teacher at the academy. He woke up and looked at his calendar. 'Only 4 more months to go' he thought. He got dressed and made his way to the dining hall.

It was a Monday and Eddie was very excited to get to breakfast. She had been feeling sick this past weekend and now that she woke up and was feeling better she wanted to eat everything in sight.

They both grabbed breakfast from the food line and tea and sat at their usual table. Jamie prayed and they started eating. Breakfast was a simple half omelet with some sausage on the side. "This omelet is amazing!" Eddie exclaimed.

"I'm not big on omelets..." Jamie trailed off picking at his half omelet before taking a bite. He believed it was wrong to waste food. They finished breakfast and Eddie made a note of this for later. They brought their trays back to the food line and went to morning yoga. The walk was quiet and short.

When they arrived they found mats and sat down, waiting patiently for the other students to file in and be seated before the session started. The teacher welcomed everyone and then started the lesson.

They started with tree pose and held it for a few minutes before moving into warrior pose. Then they did dancer's pose for a few minutes before doing a solid 5 minutes of bridge pose. It hurt and a few wanted to fall but everyone survived. They finished with lotus pose and 10 minutes of meditation to relax the mind and help calm their insides.

When the session was over the pair said their goodbyes and split up, Jamie going off to relax and Eddie going off to her first class of the morning.

By lunch time Eddie was totally hungry for the chili and warm bread they were serving. She quickly grabbed her lunch and sat across from Jamie. They prayed and she dove in right away. "Wow you sure can eat. You must have worked up an appetite this morning." Jamie commented while watching her eat.

"Hmm... Yeah I guess so." Eddie offered lamely after a few bites of food. They ate in silence for the rest of lunch. Lunch was rather uneventful unless you count the students with the Monday blues and the same two guys flinging beans from the chili at each other.

They brought their trays to the food line and decided to take a short walk before Jamie's class. They walked around in the courtyard outside for a bit and Jamie picked a flower and tucked it in Eddie's bun. Eddie smiled and said "It's so lovely. Thanks Jamie."

"You're welcome. Pretty flowers suit you well." Jamie commented in a slightly flirty tone.

"Wow no one's ever said that to me before. I'm more of a tomboy but hearing that makes me feel so happy!" Eddie exclaimed in a cheerful voice.

Jamie looked down at his watch and said "We gotta go or we will be late. The teacher can't be late."

"Okay let's make a run for it." Eddie commented before she opened the door and let Jamie in. She went in after him and they swiftly jogged to the classroom.

When they got there they were right on time and everyone else was there. Jamie quickly started the lesson and added two new moves. Everyone put on their gear and got ready to practice. When he showed everyone the new moves with Eddie he told everyone to practice.

He and Eddie practiced hard all through class and by the time class was done everyone was all sweaty from a hard workout. Everyone took the gear off and left when Jamie dismissed them.

Everyone left in search of a hot shower and then a warm dinner. Jamie and Eddie lingered for a bit and Eddie said "Ahh my flower got a little smushed." in a sad voice.

"Don't worry, there are tons of other pretty flowers in the courtyard." Jamie commented, although he too was a little upset.

They separated and went to have showers. Eddie took the flower and pressed it between the pages of a book she had in her locker in the women's shower area. She showered quickly and got ready for dinner. She blow dried her hair as usual and French braided it.

Jamie showered and enjoyed the warmth it provided. He enjoyed everything as he quickly washed his hair and body. He stepped out and toweled dry before he got dressed. He blow dried his hair and styled it before exiting and waiting for Eddie.

Jamie didn't wait long before Eddie came out with a big smile on her face. He smiled back and they walked to the dining hall together. When they arrived they grabbed dinner and walked over to their usual table. Dinner was bland so they focused their chatting tonight mainly on things that happened during the day. "So then Jenny says to me 'I think the teacher is really attractive.' And I said Jenny he's a teacher..." Eddie trailed off.

"Really, yeah the rules are in place for a reason. I heard from my Grandpa, that many years ago a student and teacher were dating at the academy and it became a big scandal so they had to crack down and really enforce the rules. Even thinking about a teacher in a sexual manner could get a student in trouble." Jamie commented.

Somehow in Jamie's mind he knew he was already seeing Eddie as more than a student. 'I have to be careful or I could get us in trouble.' Jamie thought to himself.

'I can't tell him anything or I will be in trouble.' Eddie thought internally.

They finished dinner and went to bring their trays back to the food line. They went to the lounge to hang out for a bit before bed. When bed time came they both went quickly to bed. Each was in a hurry to crash out and get ready for another trying day.

When Wednesday came the morning was hectic. Everyone was racing around because a storm had blown the power out and reset everyone's alarms. They had to wake up the teachers first and then the teachers had to wake the students. Jamie got to Eddie's room and knocked and said "Eddie and Jenny wake up." in a loud voice. He then moved on to other rooms and woke other students up.

When everyone was awake, dressed and well fed they all went to morning yoga. Breakfast had been the same oatmeal but Eddie always loved it. Yoga was rather trying because everyone was still groggy and worn out. Everyone finished yoga and was more awake for morning classes after.

Eddie looked at Jamie and said "See you at lunch.", and waved before leaving for morning classes. Eddie ran to her morning classes and was almost late for her first one.

When lunch time arrived Jamie was waiting for Eddie, his lunch already in front of him. Eddie walked in with Jenny and they grabbed lunch. Jenny went to sit with some of the other girls and Eddie went straight to Jamie. "Sorry for making you wait. Class ran 5 minutes late." Eddie said rather apologetically.

"It's okay I only got here two minutes before you and was going to apologize to you if you were waiting for me. I got tied up with a small meeting." Jamie offered.

Jamie prayed for their lunch and the pair started eating their lunches. They talked about a wide variety of things over the meat pie they were enjoying for lunch. Eddie placed a splat of ketchup on her meat pie and Jamie said "You eat it with ketchup? That's weird..."

"Have you ever tried it with ketchup?" Eddie asked questioningly.

"No but it looks strange." Jamie replied.

Eddie took a small bite of her pie and dipped it in ketchup and held it out to Jamie. "Try it." She said in a firm tone.

Jamie tried it. "It's good." He commented.

"See I told you. Don't knock it until you try it." Eddie lectured.

Jamie added some ketchup to his meat pie and kept eating. Towards the end of lunch a guy came up and started talking to Eddie. "Hey Eddie..." He was shy and Jamie could tell. "Would... You maybe... You know wanna... Go for a walk... With me after dinner?" And on top of that he mumbled the last part.

Eddie felt so bad for the guy that she said "Sure, I will go for a walk with you Kyle."

Kyle left and Jamie thought 'How could she say yes to him... He is so shy and clumsy.'

Jamie was suddenly upset and got up and said "I'll see you in my class Eddie" before downing his tea and returning his food tray to the food line. He left the dining hall and went straight to his classroom steaming and looking to cool off.

Back at the dining hall Eddie was wondering why Jamie left. 'Was it something I did or said? Why did he leave so suddenly... He seemed mad about something.' Eddie thought.

When lunch was over Eddie was sad because Jamie was mad. She trudged off to his class and when she saw them he gave her this look that said 'let's just get this class over with'. Everyone geared up and they started the lesson.

Jamie taught a new move and everyone watched as he threw his all into using the move against Eddie. She barely managed to dodge but still dodged none the less. "Good work Eddie." Jamie commented rather lamely. "Okay class please use this new move and practice with your partners." Jamie instructed.

Everyone kept sparing and Jamie and Eddie continued to spar. Jamie seemed to throw some of his anger into the sparing and Eddie noticed this. She was having a hard time keeping up and dodging and fighting back. "Stop. I can't go anymore." Eddie said collapsing to the floor.

Jamie smiled when she wasn't looking and then went to sit on the bench. 'If she is going to go on some walk with a guy tonight, I won't talk to her for the rest of the day.' Jamie thought bitterly.

Class ended and everyone removed their gear and rushed off to the showers. Jamie hurried through his shower and blow dried his hair before racing off for dinner. He grabbed his food and waited for Eddie.

Eddie took a little longer and blow dried her hair and pulled it back into a wavy ponytail. When she got to the dining hall dinner was already in motion, so she grabbed her tray and sat with Jamie. She prayed for their meal and they both dug in. Jamie wouldn't say a word to her so instead she picked at her dinner of pulled pork sandwich and coleslaw.

Dinner was winding down and they had both finished their meals. Eddie was drinking her tea when Kyle came to get her. She brought her tray back to the food line and they left the dining hall.

Jamie was so jealous and upset that he went to the library to find a book to take his mind of Eddie and her supposed 'date'. Even thinking of it like that made him wanna tear the guy to shreds.

Jamie found a book about interesting places to visit in New York City and it said Chinatown was one of the top 5 places. 'Hmm, I live right near there. Maybe I could take Eddie one day.' Jamie thought dreamily before remembering he was upset with her. He went to the lounge and made himself comfortable on the window seat.

Eddie walked and talked with Kyle learning about why he wanted to be a cop and just enjoying a change of company. Truth be told she only said yes to him because he asked so nicely and he was so nervous and shy. She didn't want to be rude to him after he worked up the courage to ask her. She would let him down gently. "Do you like anyone Eddie?" She was startled out of her thoughts when Kyle asked her this.

Eddie knew this was going to crush him. "Actually there is someone but I can't tell if he feels the same way. It is too soon. I'm sorry..." She trailed off.

"Thanks for being honest with me and for at least being kind to me and accompanying me on this walk. I had a nice time. See you around Eddie." Kyle said.

"Thanks for the walk Kyle I had fun. See you around." Eddie said before heading off to the lounge.

When she got there Jamie was deep into a book about great places to visit in New York City. He was reading about Chinatown she noted, as she came to stand beside him at the window seat. "Chinatown eh? Never been but I hear they have the best Chinese food in the whole city. Very authentic." Eddie commented.

Jamie was startled from his thoughts and said "I live a few blocks from there." before realizing it was Eddie and he was supposed to be mad at her.

He went back to reading and stayed silent. "Can I talk to you?" Eddie asked.

Silence was all she got so she sat down crossed legged in front of Jamie and said "I turned him down. He confessed to me and I told him there was someone else. He said we could just be friends, so I don't know why you are so upset..."

"I was upset because students aren't allowed to date and he was borderline breaking the rules." Jamie replied while concealing his true feelings.

"I know that and I can handle myself. You need to trust me to follow the rules and tell others I won't do anything that breaks the rules." Eddie said in an annoyed voice.

Jamie felt really bad for being so mean about it. "I'm sorry I was so mean to you about this. I should have trusted you and realized you can handle things and wouldn't do anything to get yourself expelled. I just want to see you graduate and become a full-fledged cop. I don't want anything to stand in your way." Jamie explained.

"I understand and thanks for explaining yourself." Eddie said and offered her hand out to Jamie.

He looked at her hand and shook it. "There, now we are all made up again!" Eddie exclaimed happily.

"You sure are strange but I like you." Jamie commented before closing his book.

"I'm so tired and I just wanna sleep forever." Eddie said with a yawn.

"Let's walk you to your room and you can go to sleep." Jamie offered.

The pair walked to her room and Jamie said "Goodnight Eddie."

Eddie said "Goodnight Jamie and just so you know, this walk is the one that counts." which made Jamie blush.

She closed her door and Jamie went off to his room to sleep too.

Friday came all too soon and everyone was so excited for the weekend. Everyone was tired from Jamie's class and all the boxing classes. Jamie had taught them a fair bit in that first month and most of them were pretty proficient at boxing.

Breakfast was rather lazy. Everyone just ate and chatted amongst themselves. Jamie and Eddie however were having an animated discussion about a bylaw rule that had just come into effect. The bylaw was stupid and pointless, totally not needed at all. "Bylaws exist to help people. They are in place for a reason." Jamie said.

"But this bylaw is so stupid Jamie. I mean who's going to follow it. They need to get rid of it." Eddie argued.

"Well let's just see how long it lasts. I kinda think it's silly too, so I don't think it will last long." Jamie commented.

They prayed for breakfast and ate their oatmeal. They finished their tea, before making their way to return their trays to the food line. They walked to morning yoga and picked out a spot in the corner of the room. They sat on their mats and waited for the session to start.

The session started 5 minutes later with a few stragglers filtering in. The instructor had them start with tree pose and then shift into plank. They moved into dancers pose and then shifted into bridge pose and had to hold it for 5 minutes. Finally the session ended with 5 minutes of meditation.

When the session was over Jamie and Eddie went around the room and blew out the vanilla candles. "Wow that was a good session. I can now hold the bridge pose longer than 5 minutes, which is really good for me." Eddie said, feeling really happy about it.

"I also learned that so far I really enjoy yoga. When I am done teaching here, I think will join a yoga class on weekends. There is one that is for cops of various precincts." Jamie commented.

"Wow maybe we can join together. Well I have to go to class now. See you at lunch Jamie." Eddie said.

"See you later." Jamie offered before leaving the room.

Lunch came around quickly and Eddie walked in and grabbed lunch. Jamie was already waiting for her and spotted the bandaid on the inside of her left wrist. "What happened?" He asked in a concerned tone.

"Sliced my wrist thinly. Nothing to worry about might leave a fine scar if anything." Eddie commented dismissively.

"Okay but be careful." Jamie said in a soft voice.

Jamie prayed for lunch and they dove in. It was spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread and it was so yummy. "I'm surprised lunch is so heavy but it will help everyone in my class this afternoon. I got a good workout planned." Jamie admitted.

"Aww man... Never an easy class with you is there." Eddie huffed.

"You will be fine but not if you don't finish that lunch. So eat up." Jamie said in a firm voice.

They ate in silence and casually stole glances at each other. Lunch went by slowly too, but when it was done the pair brought their trays to the food line and went to Jamie's classroom.

The walk was quick because Jamie couldn't be late, as he was the teacher. He went in and some students were already chatting amongst themselves. They were tired but excited for what Jamie had in store for them.

Jamie called the class to order when everyone was in the classroom and said "Okay class, today I will be evaluating you guys on what you learned so far. Everyone get in line with your partners."

Everyone lines up side by side with their partners and waited to be evaluated. The students slowly started being evaluated. Jamie saw a lot of promising students but some were a bit shaky with their boxing.

When it was finally Eddie's turn he evaluate her based on how well she could keep up with him. She did well and got a great score on her evaluations. "Good job everyone. Go hit the showers and get ready for dinner." Jamie said to the class and dismissed them.

Everyone ran to the shower areas and showered. Eddie thanked Jamie for her great score on the evaluation and he said it was because she worked hard and earned it. It wasn't easy being the teacher's partner and he knew that. Eddie went off to shower and so did he.

They met back up in the dining hall for dinner. Tonight's dinner was a hearty need stew with a nice buttered dinner roll. Jamie and Eddie grabbed their dinner and walked to their usual table and sat down. Eddie prayed for their meal and they tucked in right away. "Ahh delicious and warm. I love stew so much." Eddie said sighing in content.

"Grandpa makes this tasty Irish stew. It is so good and I bet you would love it." Jamie commented.

"Sounds so good. You can make it for me sometime." Eddie offered quickly. She left no room for refusal.

They are their meal chatting lightly about weekend plans. Eddie said she wanted to tan again and Jamie said he wouldn't mind another visit to the library to get a new detective book. They finished eating and brought their food trays to the food line.

It was only about 7pm when they said their goodnights. "I'm so tired Jamie. I think I am going to go to bed early. See you tomorrow right?" Eddie asked.

"Yep tomorrow we ran on the lawn. I think I will sleep early too. Sleep well Eddie." Jamie replied while ruffling her hair affectionately.

"Sleep well too Jamie." Eddie said before walking off to her room.


	12. Chapter 10

A/N: Wow chapter 10 already. I am so proud of myself and I want to thank all the followers, readers and reviewers for sticking with me this long and for accepting the new schedule. I am hoping you all love this chapter. Thanks to my beta MellyHorror-Salvatore-Northman for the edits.

It was Saturday morning and Jamie was being lazy. Breakfast had already started and he felt bad because he was making Eddie wait for him, most likely. However, what he didn't know was that she was being lazy in her bed too.

Eddie was feeling bad because she thought Jamie was waiting for her and she just didn't want to get out of bed. She pushed forward and got dressed for the day. When she finally dragged herself into the dining hall she saw Jamie walk in from a different entrance that led to the men's sleeping quarters.

The pair met in the middle and walked to get in line. They got breakfast consisting of fresh apple slices and warm oatmeal. It was peaches and cream oatmeal with fresh warm bits of real peaches inside. "So were you lazing about in bed too or was it just me?" Jamie asked before praying for their breakfast.

Eddie replied "No I lazed about in bed too." after they finished praying.

"I felt so bad because I thought you were waiting for me and there I was being all lazy in bed." Jamie said.

"I felt the same way and was going to apologize and offer to make it up to you somehow. Now that I know it was both of us, I feel a better." Eddie commented.

They both dove into their oatmeal and munched on their apple slices. Occasionally they would take sips of tea and chat in between bites of food. "So did you hear, they are expelling this girl. She got caught trying to cheat on one of her tests. The academy has a zero tolerance policy for cheating. Serves her right, I mean did she really think she was going to get away with it..." Eddie trailed off.

"Oh I know who you are talking about. Sandy Delkins... Yeah she was also a real trouble maker and her grades weren't very good. That prompted her to cheat." Jamie commented.

It always upset Jamie when someone got expelled for something like that because they were throwing a worthwhile career away. Being a cop was so rewarding and if these students could see that they would try harder and actually make an effort to get to that graduation day. "I wish students here cared more about their education. I wish students were more like you Eddie." Jamie said thoughtfully.

Eddie was surprised by this and offered "Well we can't all be as amazing as me. It takes a lot to keep up with the teacher." with a wink and a smile.

The pair finished breakfast and then finished their cups of tea. They brought their breakfast trays to the food line and decided to tan on the lawn again. They grabbed towels and headed outside for the rest of the morning.

When they got outside Eddie pulled sunscreen out of her pocket and applied some to her arms legs and face. She was having trouble rubbing the sunscreen into her neck so she asked Jamie for help.

Jamie rubbed the sunscreen in gently and then rubbed the remainder on his hands into his own neck. He rubbed sunscreen on his arms and legs also and then Eddie rubbed some sunscreen carefully onto his face. "There all ready to tan." She said giving Jamie a thumbs up of approval.

"Thanks Eddie." Jamie offered in return.

They both laid down on their respective towels and enjoyed the suns warm rays. The pair tanned for a while and chatted lightly until Jamie fell asleep. He napped for about a good hour before Eddie woke him up and offered him bottle of iced tea. "Here, drink this. It's really hot out." Eddie commented, offering the bottle of iced tea to Jamie.

Jamie gratefully accepted the bottle and said "Thanks, I was just getting thirsty after that nap I had. I love tanning with you on the lawn." with enthusiasm.

"I love tanning out here with you too. The weather is so beautiful today." Eddie offered.

They drank their bottles of iced tea and talked a bit more until lunch rolled around. When lunch came they decided to grab their towels and head in to eat. They threw away their empty bottles and ditched their towels, and grabbed some food.

Today's lunch menu consisted of tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches. They sat at their usual tablet and prayed together for lunch. They dove in and Eddie asked "Can you pass the pepper?".

Jamie replied "Sure here you go." passing the pepper to Eddie.

They ate their bowls of soup and enjoyed their grilled cheese sandwiches and talked about the past week of classes. Soon their lunch was all eaten and they decided to eat their fresh banana bread and drink their hot tea last.

It was so warm and delicious and the tea was this really warm blueberry tea. They polished off these things and then returned their trays to the food line.

They decided to spend the afternoon in the library. They both read some interesting investigation novels. "Seriously this novel is so interesting!" Eddie exclaimed.

"What are you reading?" Jamie asked curiously.

"Exit music, an inspector Rebus novel." Eddie replied while flipping the page.

"What a coincidence! I am reading fleshmarket close, which is also an inspector Rebus novel." Jamie commented.

"Wow we really think alike." Eddie said rather surprised.

"Yeah I guess we do." Jamie offered with a chuckle.

They continued to flip the pages of their novels and read them all afternoon. When dinner rolled around the other students in the library all cleared out to go to dinner. "Whoa, must be dinner because nobody runs out of a library that fast for anything except food." Jamie commented after the last student scurried out the door.

"Wanna go before it gets busy?" Eddie asked closing her now finished novel.

"Sure. I finished my book anyways and it would appear you did too. You read almost as fast as me." Jamie replied with a smile.

The pair left the library and walked to the dining hall. The walk was a bit longer than normal because the library was in the south wing and pretty far out. They had put their books back in their proper place before leaving to be courteous to the librarian. They chatted and wondered what was on the menu.

When they finally got to the dining hall they found that dinner was a pasta casserole bake with broccoli and chicken inside. They got in line and waited to get a bit of everything. Dessert looked interesting. It was a layered yogurt and pudding ensemble with fresh berries on top. They sat down at the usual table and Jamie prayed for their meal. They started eating and already Eddie was moaning into her food. "That good huh?" Jamie commented, chuckling slightly at her antics.

"Mmph... Jamie it is amazing. I really worked up an appetite after all that reading. My brain was starting to get tired and I so needed to refuel." Eddie said after swallowing her mouthful of food.

Jamie just laughed. "What's so funny Reagan?!" Eddie asked feeling slightly offended.

"Just you. Seriously though I gotta agree with you. This food is amazing and so was the afternoon in the library." Jamie replied.

They finished eating and then sipped at their cups of calming mint tea. "Do you want to play some checkers when we get to the lounge or cards?" Jamie asked.

"Checkers sounds fun, let's play that tonight." Eddie replied.

"Okay, but I should warn you I am really good at checkers." Jamie commented.

"Oh yeah, well then I will try my best to beat you." Eddie challenged.

The pair finished their teas and brought their trays up to the food line. They made their way to the lounge and when they got there only a few students were there. Someone was channel surfing and another was reading a book. The window seat was open to Eddie hopped on it and waited for Jamie to bring the checker board over.

When Jamie came back a few minutes later with the box of checkers he handed it to Eddie and she set them up while he got comfortable on the window seat. "Ready Reagan?" Eddie asked getting into her zone and putting on her game face.

"Yep you are so going down Eddie." Jamie replied, getting heated for their match.

They moved their pieces around and hopped each other's pieces knocking them of the board one by one. Eddie for a few of her pieces to the other side and made them kings but other than that Jamie was totally crushing her and she knew it. "Argh..." Eddie let out a frustrated sigh.

"I told you, you couldn't beat me. Danny can't even beat me." Jamie commented, rather enjoying her frustrated state.

"I will one of these days." Eddie proclaimed.

Jamie finished off her last king with one of his kings and she lost. "Good game anyways Eddie." Jamie said to her.

"Yeah you too Jamie. You play this game really well." Eddie commented.

The pair were so tired after that they decided to go to bed. They parted at the lounge and walked to their separate rooms to sleep. Jamie crawled into bed after changing into pajamas and said his nightly prayers. He was asleep in minutes.

Eddie on the other hand had trouble falling asleep. Her mind was racing with thoughts of Jamie and she didn't know why. Eventually her brain got so tired she fell asleep.

The next morning on Sunday Eddie was really drained and still very tired. She got dressed and went to the dining hall to eat with Jamie. When she got there Jamie was already in line and very cheerful. Upon spotting her, he asked "Good morning Eddie, how are you?" in a cheerful voice.

"Tired and it took forever to fall asleep." Eddie replied with a slight blush, as last night's thoughts all came rushing back to her.

Jamie caught her blush but assumed it was just a slight reaction to a dream she had. "At least you made it to breakfast in one piece." Jamie joked, while he waited at the end of the line for Eddie.

"Oh ha ha Reagan." Eddie commented fixing him with a glare.

They went to sit down and eat breakfast. Eddie prayed for their meal and they tucked in. Fried eggs and bacon and French toast with a side of apple juice and chai tea or coffee were on the menu. The pair opted for tea as usual. "These eggs are so good." Eddie commented after taking a big bite.

Jamie drizzled some syrup on his French toast and took a bite. "Try the French toast." Jamie suggested.

She did and smiled. "Glad I made it for this because this breakfast is amazing. Reminds me of this diner in New York that I really like. It's called Nina's diner." Eddie said.

"Let's go sometime after you graduate on a day off. We can get breakfast and then spend the day together." Jamie offered.

"It's a date!" Eddie exclaimed in an excited voice then realized what she had done.

Jamie just chuckled and continued eating his breakfast. They made quick work of their breakfast and polished off their juice and tea and brought their trays back to the food line. "Where to next?" Jamie asked.

"How about a walk around the flower and rose garden in the courtyard. We can maybe sit on a bench there and just relax." Eddie replied.

Jamie really liked this idea and let her lead the way to the courtyard. When they got there, they walked around and just took in all the beautiful scents and flowers. A lot of the roses were starting to bloom and they were just stunning. They found a nice bench with a shrub on each side and sat down. "It's so beautiful here. Whoever maintains this garden does an amazing job. I hope I can have a nice garden like this someday." Eddie commented thoughtfully.

"Yeah and it is so relaxing too. This was a really great idea Eddie." Jamie said verbally applauding her wonderful idea.

The pair sat in silence for a while just watching the birds fly by and enjoying the lovely scenery. Time flew by slowly but they didn't care because they were having a good time together. When lunch finally rolled around they were sad to leave the courtyard, but decided that they would try to go maybe eat lunch outside one day next week.

When they got inside lunch was in full swing and it was meat loaf and peas with butter on the side. They got their meals from the food line and sat down to eat. Jamie prayed and they ate in silence just enjoying the food. Eddie and Jamie both squirted some ketchup on their meatloaf before eating it. They have each other funny looks after realizing they both liked it with ketchup.

Lunch flew by as quickly as breakfast had and suddenly they were on to the next adventure. They decided on hanging out in the lounge again and watching some afternoon television. The walk to the lounge was quick and the tv was available when they got there. Jamie flicked it on and they decided to watch a movie that was playing on tv. (A/N: insert your favorite movie) "This movie is so good." Eddie said after the first half hour of watching it.

"Yeah I really like it too. I am glad it was playing." Jamie commented.

They kept watching it until it was done. After the movie finished they had about an hour and a half before dinner. Not enough time for another movie so they flipped around and found a few episodes of friends to watch. They watched about 3 episodes when dinner rolled around. "I'm so hungry, I could eat a whole pie. We better get to dinner before we miss out on dessert. I heard it is New York style cheesecake." Eddie said.

"Only you would be this excited about dessert." Jamie commented with a chuckle.

"Hey I happen to love cheesecake very much here but they don't make it often enough. Probably because they don't want us to have an unhealthy diet." Eddie offered.

The pair went to the dining hall after turning off the tv and got in line. The line was long and it took a while to get food. When they finally had their dinner it was about 6:30 or so. They went to sit down at their usual table and prayed together for the meal before diving in. The food was excellent and the taste was incredible.

When they had finished with dinner they moved on to dessert and that delicious New York cheesecake. Eddie's mouth watered and she just looked at it like she wanted to inhale it but instead took normal sized bites. "Mmm... So good." Eddie said moaning into her cheesecake.

"You said it. Maybe I can get their recipe. This would be worth making back home." Jamie commented, after a few bites of his own piece of cheesecake.

They finished their cheesecake and then downed their evening teas and brought their food trays to the food line. By the time they finished eating everything it was just after 7:30pm and Eddie was already ready to crawl into bed. She asked Jamie to walk her to her room and he happily obliged.

The walk was quiet until they got to her door. They said goodnight to each other and Jamie gave her hand a quick squeeze before going off to his own room to sleep.


	13. Chapter 11

A/N: You asked for it and now there will be more interactions with other characters. Credit for a few ideas from BlueBlood82. Thanks so much for your help sweetie.

It was Monday again, two weeks later and everything was just wonderful. Currently Eddie was chatting with Jenny over breakfast. The teachers all had a brief staff meeting over breakfast. Jamie had said he would meet her at morning yoga.

They were eating oatmeal and waffles and talking about some of the other students. "That guy is really cute. I think his name is Steve." Jenny said pointing to a guy with sandy hair.

"Yeah he is but the rules say w can't date other students. Maybe when we graduate you can ask someone out from our graduating class." Eddie offered.

"I know but it is still fun to look and comment." Jenny commented.

They kept chatting the breakfast away until it was time for yoga. They returned their trays to the food line and walked to yoga.

Sure enough when they got there Jamie was waiting. "Good morning ladies." Jamie said.

"Good morning officer Reagan." Jenny greeted back.

"Good morning Jamie." Eddie greeted also.

"I'm going to go sit next to Sasha. See you later." Jenny said before she left to go find Sasha.

"I guess that leaves just us eh." Eddie commented with a nervous laugh.

"Let's grab those mats in the corner." Jamie suggested.

They did the yoga session and then Jenny came back to collect Eddie and walk with her to the morning classes. "Eddie let's go and we can talk while we walk to class." Jenny said.

"Okay sounds good." Eddie commented. "Goodbye and see you at lunch." She said to Jamie.

Jenny and Eddie went to morning classes and laughed and chatted the whole way there. 'Hmm... I am glad she made friends here.' Jamie thought.

Jamie went to the teachers lounge to chat with other teachers until lunch. Morning classes were boring and all the teachers currently not teaching were highly interested in Jamie's class. "It's all my students can talk about." One teacher said.

"My students used to think my class was their favorite until you came along. It's like you reinvented the wheel." Another teacher commented.

"I don't know why they love my class so much but maybe it is a good thing. They are adjusting well and enjoying their last semester." Jamie offered back before leaving the teachers lounge.

He walked to the dining hall and sat down waiting for lunch to start. A few minutes later Eddie and Jenny walked in and got lunch in line. They sat down and Jamie went and got his food. Jamie came back and he and Eddie prayed for lunch before they all started eating. "So Mr. Andrews is having a test next week eh." Jenny said.

"I wonder if it will be hard." Eddie commented.

"I could get in trouble for this, but I overheard in the teachers, lounge that if you studied hard enough, you would pass." Jamie whispered.

"Really? Do you think you could quiz me on Wednesday?" Eddie asked Jamie.

"Sure. I am not doing anything that evening. We can go to the library. If you want to join us Jenny you can. Call it a study group." Jamie replied.

They finished eating lunch and then made their way to Jamie's classroom. "I'm going to find Sasha, my partner." Jenny said.

"See you later Jenny." Eddie said.

"We better gear up." Jamie commented.

"We should really do that." Eddie said and they both geared up.

Jamie called the class to attention and gave the lesson plan to all the students. He showed the students a new move and demonstrated the move with Eddie. "Great job, now try to keep up." Jamie said.

"I got this!" Eddie exclaimed.

Jamie and Eddie sparred for the class and everyone was cheering for Eddie. They went on for a solid 10 minutes before Jamie got a bit tired and Eddie overpowered him. "Great job. I give." Jamie said.

"Yes, I beat you." Eddie commented happily.

Everyone cheered for her then Jamie said "Okay class, start sparring with the new move added in." "Let's go sit down." He added.

"I like this idea." Eddie said.

They sat down and rested some while watching the rest of the students spar. "Look at Jenny go. She is really good." Eddie commented.

"Yeah and her partner Sasha seems to be able to keep up too." Jamie noted.

"My classmates are all really good but some are better than the rest." Eddie said.

"That happens sometimes. Everyone has different strengths and levels they learn at. You are probably my best student, and I'm not just saying that because you beat me today and you're pretty." Jamie commented.

'He thinks I'm pretty... Wow.' Eddie thought.

"I put in the effort and I actually try to do a good job, at all the tasks given to me." Eddie said.

"I wish more of the students, were as dedicated as you." Jamie said thoughtfully.

The pair watched class until it was finished and Jamie dismissed everyone. The students all went for showers and to change clothes before dinner. Eddie looked over at Jamie and said "Thanks for today. I can't believe how well I did in class."

"You did well because you practiced hard." Jamie commented.

They both went separate ways to shower and get fresh clothes on. When they were done they headed for dinner in the dining hall. The menu was shepherds pie and for dessert it was warm apple pie. "Two kinds of pie in one meal... Must me a menu mix up. Better enjoy while we can." A student ahead of Jamie and Eddie, said.

"Wow that is a bad mix up but hey pie is pie." Eddie commented.

"You just love food period." Jamie noted.

"That's so true." Eddie said cheerfully.

They got their food and went to sit down. Dinner went by fast and soon the night was over. Stolen walks to Eddie's bedroom were all that ended the night.

Wednesday came and it was a very busy day. Everyone was studying over breakfast for a huge test next week. Jamie was eating breakfast alone because Eddie had decided to eat with Jenny and Sasha, so they could all study together. Jamie felt so alone and he picked at his food. 'Stupid test took my pretty lady away from me.' Jamie thought.

Eddie looked over at Jamie and smiled and waved while eating her apple. Jamie waved back and smiled at her as well.

Morning yoga was tense. Eddie was still thinking about her test and Jamie was thinking about how pretty Eddie was. Jamie got so distracted that he almost fell during tree pose.

Eddie said a hurried goodbye before going to her classes. In class Eddie and Jenny chatted quietly, while learning about the reasons, to issue a parking ticket. They wanted to make sure cops, didn't just give parking tickets left, right, and center. The class was very interesting and Eddie learned parking tickets were valuable but not to be misused.

Lunch arrived and that found Jenny and Eddie walking to the dining hall. Eddie looked around for Jamie but didn't see him. She got in line with Jenny and grabbed some lunch. The menu was bland and the weather outside matched the menu. It was raining outside and it was really grey and cloudy.

When Eddie got to their usual table with her tray of food she found a note that read 'Had to take my lunch in the teachers lounge. A student was caught cheating on a test this week, and they wanted to lecture us on the zero tolerance policy. They also wanted to tell us about proper reporting of info about cheating even if it was for another teachers class. Sorry about this, see you in my class.' and was signed, Jamie.

Eddie was really sad and wondered if Jamie was making excuses or if he was breaking their promise. She had no choice this morning because she had to study for that test. They still saw each other at breakfast though and he saw her studying. 'What proof do I have, that he is actually in the teachers lounge.' Eddie thought bitterly.

'Maybe I will just have to trust him. He hasn't given me a reason, not to trust him. I may have trust issues but I know I will always be able to trust Jamie.'

Eddie was thinking about many things and things raced through her mind.

She walked to Jamie's class after finishing lunch and found him already geared up and helping another student, a male student, with this one move, he was struggling with. Jamie noticed her walk in and start to gear up and waved at her. She waved back and smiled and finished getting her gear on.

The rest of the students filed into the classroom and geared up. Jamie called the class to order and Eddie realized she was still hurt about lunch. Jamie asked her to spar again and she started with him while the rest of the class practiced the new move from Monday.

Eddie was sparring half heartedly, and Jamie got her in the shoulder and she didn't dodge in time. She yelped in pain and Jamie told her to go sit down. "Why weren't you paying attention..." Jamie trailed off in a frustrated and angry tone.

"I don't wanna talk about it. Not right now. Not here..." Eddie also trailed off feeling sad and disappointed in herself for not focusing and getting hurt.

Class finished and everyone left to have a shower. Eddie quickly took off her gear and ran out before Jamie could catch her. She jumped into the shower and let the warm shower hit her now gently bruised shoulder. She hissed in pain and quickly washed up.

When Jamie got to the dining hall, he found Eddie picking at her food, waiting for him so they could pray. Jamie came with his food and prayed and they started eating. The menu was roasted chicken and potatoes.

Dinner was tense because Eddie was refusing to speak and Jamie wanted to know what was wrong. Finally when dinner was almost over Eddie answered him. "I was upset that you didn't eat lunch with me." Eddie confessed in a saddened tone of voice.

"Aww Eddie... I had to go to the staff meeting. But I learned that any student, caught falsely accusing a student of cheating, will be suspended." Jamie commented.

"We aren't even supposed to be doing this, but I am breaking that rule for you." Jamie said.

"I know and I appreciate that. I just felt like maybe you were ditching me." Eddie commented.

"I am glad you talked this out with me. I was worried, I had done something, that couldn't ever be fixed." Jamie said.

"No matter what, we will always be friends." Eddie said with an emotion filled voice.

The night wound down and the pair decided to crash out. Everything turned out good after the talk they had.

Friday was here and the pair were already eating breakfast. Jenny was eating breakfast with them again, because Eddie and her were discussing next weeks test again. Sasha was sitting with her click of friends and gave Eddie a dirty look. Eddie caught it, but Jenny did not. Jamie was too busy eating to pay attention.

'I wonder why Sasha is being so mean.' Eddie thought.

She forgot it though because they had to move alone to morning yoga. They all went and Jenny decided to stay with Eddie during yoga. They found a spot in the corner and just sat on their mats waiting for the session to start.

When the session was finally over and Eddie and Jenny were leaving the room, Sasha came over and purposely bumped Eddie's injured shoulder. Eddie yelped in pain, but said nothing. Her and Jenny continued on to morning classes.

Lunch arrived and so did an ever jealous Sasha. Jenny ate with Sasha for lunch and Sasha seemed over the moon. "Jamie, Sasha keeps giving me dirty looks." Eddie said.

"Just ignore it, but if it turns out to be something serious, I will deal with it." Jamie offered.

"Thanks Jamie." Eddie said sincerely.

They finished lunch and headed to Jamie's class. Jamie called the class to attention and hurried things along. Everyone sparred well together and just enjoyed Jamie's class. Eddie sparred well even with a sore shoulder and she grinned when she punched Jamie in the stomach well. "Ooof... That hurt. Okay you win." Jamie conceded.

"And I do it all with injured shoulder." Eddie said proudly.

Class finished and everyone rushed to remove gear and shower. They both showered and went to dinner. Dinner was boring and Eddie had to ice her shoulder. "Keep the ice on." Jamie said in a firm tone.

"But it's so cold..." Eddie complained.

"Yes but it will help you with the pain." Jamie commented.

They finished dinner and Eddie said "I am taking Tylenol and going straight to bed. Study tomorrow in the library?"

"Yes sounds perfect. I will show you some tricks to remember the material on the test." Jamie offered.

"Thanks. Sleep well." Eddie said.

"You sleep well too." Jamie said back.

The night ended on a good note.


	14. Chapter 12

A/N: Thanks to BlueBlood82 for writing the beginning and helping me when I was stuck.

It was a peaceful day and sunny. Jamie and Eddie decided to mix it up a little bit and have their breakfast on the lawn. He carried her tray and found a space under a tree. "Your hair looks really pretty in the sunshine," he commented.

When Eddie blushed, Jamie's heart jumped. "Did I overstep?"

"No, it's just after feeling like a guy for so long it's nice to remember I'm not," Eddie laughed.

Her body had changed at the academy. Where she'd been softer she was now developing muscles, her chest was more prominent, and she rarely put on makeup and never wore feminine clothing. She'd like the chance to dress up a bit and show Jamie...she knew she was crushing on a teacher, that was wrong but the part of her that wasn't a cadet was a woman after all.

It was the weekend so there were no classes. The trouble was just beginning though. Just as Jenny joined them for breakfast outside, one of the other teachers came outside, to take Eddie away. "Edit Janko you have been reported for cheating on a test, on Wednesday this week." Said the teacher before taking Eddie away.

"What's going on Jenny?" Jamie asked.

"I don't know. Eddie would never cheat though. They are going to have to ask people to alibi her." Jenny replied.

"I saw her just before the test and can say she had no cheat sheet." Jenny said.

"I saw her studying her heart out in the library all weekend and the beginning of the week." Jamie offered.

"Together we can help prove Eddie didn't cheat. Thanks Officer Reagan." Jenny said.

Together they worked all morning trying to map out a timeline of where Eddie was when. All the while Sasha was watching them and was positively steaming. 'Jenny should be my friend only.' Sasha thought.

Jamie was thinking about helping Eddie, when he remembered what day it was. 'Crap is it that day already?' Jamie thought. It was the anniversary of Joe becoming a cop for the first time. Cheesy but every year it got to Jamie.

They were almost finished the timeline when Sasha came over to talk to Jenny. "Hey Jenny want to go hangout in the lounge?" Sasha asked.

"Sasha I can't right now. Someone accused Eddie of cheating and she didn't." Jenny said dismissively.

"Why do you even care? It's always Eddie this and Eddie that." Sasha said with jealousy lacing her voice.

"She's my roommate and my friend. Look I don't have time for this Sasha." Jenny said with a frustrated sigh.

"You never have time for me lately." Sasha said before leaving the dining hall.

"Are you okay?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah she always does that. She will come around." Jenny replied.

They finally finished the time line and then scribbled in when they saw her and what she was doing. They wrote down their statements and got everything ready.

By the time they were done it was lunch time. Jenny and Jamie ate a hurried lunch, before bringing everything to the dean's office. Once at the office door Jenny was nervous. "I will be the teacher advocate. Together we got this." Jamie said.

"Thanks for helping me, Officer Reagan." Jenny said.

Jamie knocked on the dean's door and he said "Come in." in a gruff voice.

"Hello dean Walton, my name is Jenny Adams. I have proof Edit Janko didn't cheat." Jenny said boldly.

The dean looked at her and said "Are you in on this officer Reagan?"

"I also have proof she did not cheat and was falsely accused." Jamie commented.

"That's a big accusation in itself. You better have the proof to back it up." The dean said.

We pull out the timeline and Jenny pegs it to the deans cork board. "Check out this timeline. We mapped out where Eddie was and when, to prove she didn't cheat." Jenny said.

The dean walked over and examined the carefully written and mapped out timeline. Jenny explained her parts and Jamie explained his parts. By the end of the explanation, the dean said "And you have personally seen her and what she was doing?"

"I was with her studying most of the time." Jenny confirmed. 

"The other times, I was reading a book in the library, and we shared a table. She studied so hard to get that high of a grade." Jamie said.

"Let me ask you something Dean Walton. Did the student who accused her get a high grade?" Jamie asked.

The dean made a face that revealed all.

"The student who fingered her, didn't even get a high grade." Jenny was shocked.

"An accusation is an accusation, no matter the grade of the student who reported it." The dean said nervously.

"Sounds like you didn't do your homework. You were so quick to believe a student with a lower grade. I bet they were jealous of Edit's grade, so they said she cheated to make themselves feel better." Jamie concluded.

"Jenny is there anyone, who might have it out for Eddie?" Jamie asked.

Jenny thought about it and replied "Not that I can think of... Wait, lately Sasha has been really jealous and possessive. I don't think she would, but if she did I wouldn't be surprised."

"Dean I want the student, who falsely accused Eddie of cheating, in here right now." Jamie said in an angry voice.

The dean was so scared of Jamie. He had his secretary fetch the student, and when the student arrived, it turned out to be Sasha, as they thought. "Why Sasha?" Jenny asked clearly upset.

"Because you were always spending time with her. I wanted you all to myself. I wanted you to be my friend only. I thought if I got her expelled, then it would be just you and me, and I could push to be roommates." Sasha confessed.

"Miss Lopez I'm afraid you are suspended for two weeks. And this will go on your record." The dean said.

"Jenny say something to me." Sasha pleaded.

"I can't even look at you. I don't want to even be friends with you anymore." Jenny said.

"That was a terrible thing to do to Eddie. All over petty jealousy. You could have ruined her chances to become a cop. You don't deserve to wear the uniform." Jamie said.

They left the dean's office after Eddie was cleared and went to find her to celebrate. It was an hour before dinner and they had finally found Eddie, in their room. "Hey sweetie, you've been cleared." Jenny said.

"It was all Sasha's fault." Jamie said.

"You guys alibied me?" Eddie asked rather shocked. 

"It was all Jenny's idea." Jamie replied.

Eddie hugged Jenny and said "Thanks Jenny, you are the best friend and roommate ever."

She also briefly hugged Jamie and said "Thanks Jamie for helping her."

Jamie blushed and smiled. "So who's hungry?" Jamie asked.

"We are!" Jenny and Eddie exclaimed in unison.

The trio made their way to the dining hall. "So why did Sasha say I cheated?" Eddie asked.

"Simple. She got a bad grade on that test and she was jealous of our friendship. She wanted to get you expelled and make herself feel better about her grades. And she was crazy obsessed with me. I told her we couldn't be friends anymore." Jenny replied.

"I thought she was possessive too, but didn't want to say anything, because she was your friend." Eddie commented.

"Thanks again guys." Eddie offered.

They arrived and got in line. They grabbed dinner and sat down. Tonight was Chinese food. Fried rice and chicken balls with the red sauce, also an egg roll. Jamie said grace and they all tucked in.

Eddie and Jenny were talking about plans for the next day, while Jamie kinda ate his food lazily. Eddie noticed he was picking at his food and asked "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine." Jamie replied.

He started eating more normal, to cover up. 'I can't let her figure out why I am so upset today.' Jamie thought.

They chatted some more until dinner was over. Jenny excused herself, to go do some homework in their room, but not before giving Eddie another big hug.

Eddie had had enough of Jamie's silence so when he finished eating and was about to bring his tray up, she spoke. "Alright, that's it!" She exclaimed.

"What's going on?" Jamie asked.

"What's going on, is that something is bothering you, and you won't tell me." Eddie replied in a frustrated tone.

"Not here, not now." Jamie said.

"Then where and when?" Eddie asked.

"Let's take a walk to the library." Jamie replied.

They brought their trays to the food line and walked to the library. It was open but usually after dinner people wanted to goof around. There was an unused hammock on the second floor, blocked from the general view. Eddie sat in it and Jamie sat next to her. "Tell me what's wrong." Eddie said.

"Today... Today is..." Jamie tried but the words wouldn't come out.

Eddie reached out and rubbed his back. 'This must be really hard for him.' Eddie thought.

"It's okay, I'm right here." Eddie soothed.

"Today is the anniversary, of Joe graduating the academy and becoming a cop. His year graduated early because they needed more cops on the streets that year." Jamie said. He started to cry and Eddie just rubbed his back.

"So that's why you were so picky, with your food, at dinner. And why you weren't so chatty today." Eddie said.

"Yes because it hurts. And I am not with my family right now. Usually I spend the day with my sister Erin and she makes me forget for a while and smile." Jamie commented.

"I hope I'm at least able to make you smile, even a little bit." Eddie said.

"You always make me smile." Jamie said with emotion filling his voice. 

The librarian left her post for a few minutes, to go make some copies of something. Jamie watched her leave and thought about something. 'She's so beautiful. I could just kiss her.'

Eddie said "That's really sweet of you." after a long pause.

"You're so beautiful..." Jamie trailed off, and twirled a lock of her hair.

Eddie's breath caught in her chest and Jamie knew it was too late to stop himself. He found himself leaning forward, closer to her lips. He closed the distance and kissed her. Eddie was shocked at first, but then gave into the kiss. When they broke apart, Jamie rested his forehead against hers. "What just happened?" Eddie asked.

"I just kissed my student." Jamie replied.

"This is very bad. What we did is wrong, and we have to forget it ever happened." Eddie said in a panicked voice.

"Why? I know you feel it too." Jamie said.

"Because I will be expelled and you could lose your badge." Eddie said.

"Fine then, let's pretend it never happened." Jamie said in a frustrated tone.

Jamie left the library and went to his room. He left Eddie all alone in the library. Eddie curled up in the hammock alone and cried. 'Why did I have to fall for my teacher... ?' Eddie thought with a sigh. Things were only going to get harder now. Eddie cried until it was time for the library to close for the night. The librarian offered her a box of tissues and shooed her from the library.

Eddie cried herself to sleep that night and Jamie didn't sleep at all. He was awake thinking about why things ended up this way. He couldn't say for sure but he knew that it hurt. 'Why did I have to fall for my student... ?' Jamie thought. Life sure was hard and it was only going to get harder. He was beginning to realize being a teacher had no perks and that he had to suffer, because he couldn't have Eddie. Today just really really sucked. Period.


	15. Chapter 13

A/N: After a month plus off I am finally back. I dedicate this chapter to AtLoLevad. Thanks for everything P and for being a great friend to me.

In the coming weeks things started to settle down. Jamie was still upset, because Eddie refused to talk about the kiss. Eddie kept seeing them as student and teacher, she could not see what they had done as appropriate. Jamie on the other hand, saw nothing wrong with two adults sharing a kiss. 'I wish she would see it was okay, that kissing me was acceptable and normal. I just want her to stop pretending it didn't happen.' Jamie thought bitterly. Seeing her at breakfast was the hardest. Each morning he would see her, looking more beautiful than the day before **,** he just wanted to kiss her again. It was pure torture and yet he loved it.

Jenny and Eddie walked into the dining hall and were laughing and chatting, while walking over to the food line. "So what are you doing tonight?" Eddie asked, as they grabbed trays.

"You mean after dinner? Nothing. Why do you want to hang out?" Jenny replied.

"Well if you have no plans, then yes. It's been a while, since you and I have hung out together, after dinner." Eddie remarked.

"Now that you mention it, I have really missed hanging out with you." Jenny said and started to fill her tray with breakfast items.

Eddie started filling her tray, when Jenny said "You sure spend a lot of time, with that teacher Officer Reagan. How come you always eat meals with him?"

"I just enjoy his company, and he is already a cop. He has great stories and firsthand knowledge about the 's super smart, he could probably be commissioner someday." Eddie commented.

As they finished grabbing breakfast and Jenny asked "Will you eat with me today?"

"I would love to but I already told Jamie last night we would eat together. Why don't you join us?" Eddie replied.

Jenny thought about it, before following Eddie over to where Jamie was sitting. "Morning Eddie, Jenny. Did you both sleep well?" Jamie asked.

"Well I woke up several times last night, but there was a draft in the room." Eddie lied. Really it was dreams of Jamie keeping her awake.

"I slept great. I told you to grab an extra blanket silly." Jenny replied and gently hit Eddie on the top of her head, with the back of her hand.

Jamie smiled at their interactions and chuckled slightly. "What's so funny?" Eddie said with a hint of anger.

"You are. Both of you are hilarious and I find it very entertaining." Jamie replied with another chuckle.

Jamie prayed and they all tucked in. 'Hmm same breakfast... Are we that in sync?' Eddie thought, while looking between their breakfasts.

'In sync... Nah that can't be us. Can it?' Jamie thought, while thinking of all the breakfasts, they had grabbed, that were the same.

"You two are so in sync. Seriously do you guys grab the same breakfast every morning?" Jenny remarked.

"Oh, I haven't really noticed." Eddie lied. In reality she had noticed and it was becoming more frequent.

"Us? Never seemed to notice, until you said something." Jamie nervously tried to cover it up.

Jenny looked between the two suspiciously, before eating her breakfast. "So are you excited for morning yoga? I heard the teacher ordered in new warm cinnamon candles." Eddie said.

Jamie who had been lost in his own thoughts, was stirred out of them. "Warm cinnamon you say? Sounds really nice." Jamie offered.

"Well I for one, am excited for something other than vanilla. She uses those so much, it was beginning to give me a headache." Jenny commented.

They all polished off breakfast, and were left clutching their teas in their hands. It was cold today in the dining hall, so the tea was much appreciated and welcomed. They all just enjoyed the feel of the tea, as it went down. "I never liked tea before this place, but it sure has grown on me." Eddie said.

"You know I also never liked tea either, or even yoga for that matter, and yet here I drink tea, and next I go to yoga." Jenny remarked.

"What about you?" Jenny asked Jamie.

"I like both, but I prefer tea, if we're really asking." Jamie replied.

Students started leaving for morning yoga, so they downed the rest of their teas and followed suit. The walk to the classroom was short, with just a little light chatting on the way. "If Sara wears that awful perfume again, I will have to report her, for violating the no strong scents policy. I have allergies and she is aggravating them." Jenny said.

"Oh I know and above all, it just plain stinks. I wish there was something we could do." Eddie commented.

"Uh hello... Teacher here. I can maybe pull her aside and tell her, that some of the students in my class, have complained about her perfume. It always sounds less awful, coming from a teacher." Jamie offered.

"Oh that's right, we have a teacher on our side. That really comes in handy. Thanks Officer Reagan." Jenny said.

The girls were so grateful and happy to have the problem solved. They all walked into yoga and grabbed mats near a cluster of cinnamon candles. "This is nice, and it's warm and inviting." Eddie commented. She inhaled the scent the candles were producing and it was like a bakery.

"Class let's begin." The yoga instructor said, as the last of the students scurried to find a mat.

Everyone followed the instructor through the various poses. When they got to dancer's pose, Jenny did the best. The teacher came around the room as they were holding the pose and said "Excellent work Jenny. You are in top form as usual."

Jenny beamed with pride and happiness, and said "Thanks so much. I have really enjoyed your class."

The instructor blushed and moved over to Jamie. "Elongate your back. Jamie you have to really stretch here, and feel the pose." She said.

"Right, sorry about that. I am not very good at yoga." Jamie said.

"I wasn't either when I started, but with practice, even you can be half decent." She said, before moving on to another student.

They finished the yoga session, and then they had to part. Jenny and Eddie had morning classes, and Jamie was off to plan his lesson. "So I guess I will see you at lunch..." Eddie trailed off nervously.

"Yeah lunch sounds great." Jamie commented.

"Oh honestly. We will all enjoy lunch. Now come on Eddie, we can't be late." Jenny said and linked arms with Eddie, dragging her off and running to class.

Dinner came quickly, the rest of the afternoon feeling like a blur. Jenny had to finish reading, for one of her classes tomorrow, so she opted to eat dinner alone. This left Jamie and Eddie in a bit of a bind. They quickly grabbed food and sat down almost immediately. Jamie prayed and then they began eating. "That new serial killer..." Eddie trailed off and took a sip of her tea.

"I beg your pardon." Jamie said rather surprised.  
"Johnny DeMarco, that new serial killer in New York City. We were talking about him, in class this morning. I guess I wondered what your thoughts were on the subject." Eddie explained in more detail.

"Yes some of the teachers were talking about him, during lunch, in the teachers' lounge. I just told them, my dad, would do everything in his power, to catch this guy." Jamie commented.

"Well that's obvious. I mean I wanted your real opinion as a cop, about him. I think him killing all those people on the subway is terrible." Eddie said.

"They said he is being called the subway slasher. They are telling people to avoid the subway, and to also keep small children away from subways. They said he loves to torture the small children, before killing them." Jamie remarked.

"He's a real sicko. He needs help, a mental institution, and when he is better, jail time." Eddie commented.

The subject line was rather grim, but somehow even this wouldn't make them lose their appetite. Being a cop, meant being able to stomach, such gruesome topics as this. Dinner seemed to dwindle after such a grim topic. Other students started leaving the dining hall, in favor of other places. "I should get going. Jenny and I are having a girl's night in. Facials and hairstyling..." Eddie trailed off nervously.

Her heart was beating fast in her chest, and she knew she had to get out of there before things got worse. "Okay. I will see you tomorrow at breakfast. Take care and have a fun night." Jamie said in a flirty tone.

He smiled at her and she felt her knees start to wobble a little. 'Yep, I so need to get out of here.' Eddie thought to herself as she downed the last of her tea.

"See you tomorrow." Eddie hurriedly said, before bringing her tray back to the food line.

Eddie went to her room, and was surprised to find Jenny already there. "Oh hey..." Eddie trailed off.

"Well at least try to be excited for our girl's night." Jenny commented. She felt hurt.

"Sorry, I am actually really excited." Eddie said.

"I'll do your hair first." Jenny said and Eddie sat on the desk chair for Jenny to start.

She started sectioning off Eddie's hair into different sections and then started braiding each section. "So what happened at dinner? You and Jamie seemed to be having this intense discussion." Jenny remarked.

"Spy much... Listen we were talking about that serial killer. You know the one from this morning, Johnny DeMarco. I wanted his opinion." Eddie offered.

"Oh I bet he had a great opinion." Jenny said, implying something more behind her words.

"Jenny, it's not like that. I just really value what he says and what he talks about. The teachers here are great, but the ones who have been actual cops, on the force, they have more to offer us. Practical experiences and real life stories." Eddie commented.

"Yes but it's not lost on me, or any of the other females, how attractive he is. Seriously I would be very surprised, if you didn't like him." Jenny said.

"Well I don't, and you know it is wrong, for students to look at their teachers, in that way." Eddie said, trying to brush off the subject.

"That doesn't mean it doesn't happen. I have heard tons of stories of students, who secretly crushed on a teacher." Jenny said and finished another medium sized braid.

Jenny kept working on Eddie's hair and finished braiding all the sections. "Okay, now all I have to do, is take the braids and pin them up in circles. You sleep on it, and you will have the best curly/wavy mix tomorrow." Jenny said.

"Thanks Jenny! You're the best." Eddie exclaimed.

Jenny finished pinning her hair and then Eddie started Jenny's hair. "I just don't want to think about teachers like that. It feels wrong and it breaks all the rules. Now I was thinking, I would braid your hair at the front into a headband. What do you think? And all you have to do, is while you sleep, cover it with a bandanna. The fabric protects your hair from getting ruined." Eddie said.

"Thanks Eddie. I am so glad we are roommates." Jenny said and reached to hug Eddie.

Eddie started Jenny's hair, and made sure the braided headband was tight. She worked hard, and then secured it with a clear elastic. She pinned the end underneath some hair, to hide it. She then helped Jenny cover it, with a folded bandanna, to protect it while she slept. "Okay, now we can do our facials. I have the best green tea and honey facial crème." Jenny said.

"I heard about that stuff. It helps skin feel more awake, and helps fight off acne too." Eddie commented.

Jenny applied the facial crème to Eddie's face, and made sure it went everywhere except her eyes. "What about our eyes?" Eddie asked.

Eddie did the same for Jenny, avoiding her eyes and waited for her answer. "I have some warm green tea tea bags, to place on our eyes. We can drink the tea after. It has been steeping the whole time." Jenny replied.

Jenny and Eddie laid on Eddie's bed and placed the tea bags on their eyes. "This is really nice. After all that stress with Sasha, and also with the accusations of you cheating, we so needed this." Jenny said.

"I can't believe someone did that to me. That someone was so jealous of me, they were willing to stoop that low." Eddie commented. A few tears slipped out of Eddie's right eye and Jenny felt them on her skin. "Sweetie why are you crying?" Jenny asked.

"I guess things have just been rough lately. I feel like graduation is coming soon too, and I really just don't know what I want. Jamie talks about how he loves being a beat cop, but I wonder, if he ever wants to move up in the ranks." Eddie replied thoughtfully.

"Well the way he talks about it, I think he enjoys it, because he is helping people and stopping crime, before it turns deadly." Jenny commented.

"I just hope that after we graduate, and he goes back to being a cop, that he is happy and he gets all the things he desires out of life." Eddie said in a happy voice.

"You know for someone who claims, not to have a crush on the teacher, you sure care about him a lot." Jenny noted.

"He went through a lot, to get here. You may not have heard, but he only ended up with this gig, because he helped a man commit suicide, by shooting him." Eddie said.

"He shot someone, and helped them commit suicide?!" Jenny shouted, rather shocked.

"Keep it down. Yeah he did, but you can't tell anyone. He didn't know the guy wanted him to do it. He was protecting everyone in the open, in the park. He was a hero." Eddie said softly, at the end, almost dreamily.

Jenny picked up on this, but chose not to say anything. 'Maybe for now, I will let this go. I think she likes him, but isn't ready to admit it, not even to herself.' Jenny thought.

They laid in comfortable silence, until the tea bags got cold. "Let's wash this stuff off." Jenny said with a slight chuckle, as her tea bags fell off her eyes.

"That's probably a good idea. Then we can get some sleep." Eddie said and sat up. She caught her tea bags and threw them in the trash.

They went to the bathroom, and rinsed the facial crème off their faces. "That was so refreshing and wonderful." Eddie said, as she toweled her face dry.

"And it felt so good on my skin." Jenny commented and used the towel to dry her face, after Eddie finished.

The pair went left the bathroom, and finished getting ready for bed. They both threw on their pajamas and climbed into their beds. "Thanks for a great girls night in." Eddie said.

"You're welcome. I had a lot of fun with you." Jenny said in a sleepy voice.

Eddie yawned and said "Goodnight Jenny."

"Good night Eddie. Tomorrow we feast at breakfast." Jenny said with a slight chuckle.


	16. Chapter 14

Time was passing by, almost too quickly. Graduation was a month away, and Eddie still hadn't really told Jamie, what she wanted after graduation. Afraid to insult him, and also afraid to want different things than him, she had kept silent, since her chat with Jenny a week ago. 'What if I say the wrong thing? What if he hates me after? How do I even bring this up?' Eddie thought.

Walking to the dining hall alone, proved to be a tough task. Fearing upon seeing Jamie, she would tell him everything, was weighing on her. 'I can do this… I can do this… I can do this…' Eddie internally pep talked herself, all the way through the food line, and to her seat across from Jamie. "Hey are you alright?" Jamie asked in a concerned tone of voice.

"Yeah, just a lot on my mind. I've been thinking about gra…" Eddie stopped herself.

"Oh, yeah I think everyone's thinking about that." Jamie stated. 'So she's nervous about graduation… Makes sense. I was worried about it, when I was a student here too.' Jamie thought.

"What do you want to do after you graduate?" Jamie asked, almost afraid of what she might say.

"I know for sure, I want to be a beat cop for a while. After that…." Eddie trailed off; scared her answer would wound him.

"It's okay to want to move up in the ranks. My brother Danny is a detective, and my brother Joe was in the warrant squad, before he died. I am thinking of maybe taking the Sergeant exam, but I'm not sure yet." Jamie reassured her. He was nervous about his own future.

She sighed with newfound relief. "I guess I am glad you said that. I was kind of worried my answer would insult you." Eddie admitted.

"I want you to be honest, about how you feel. Don't worry about insulting me, I'm strong and can handle anything thrown my way." Jamie said.

Eddie thought about the meaning, behind his words, and realized he was tougher than she had originally thought. Thinking about other times, when he had more than proven himself to be strong, she felt bad for ever thinking he couldn't handle her words. "I'm sorry for worrying about what to say, and about saying the wrong thing. Clearly with you, I can be open and free with my thoughts, and speak my mind freely." Eddie said.

"I would hope it has always been and always will be that way." Jamie offered thoughtfully.

"I have a feeling; it will be this way, for a very long time, us being open with each other." Eddie spoke openly and confidently.

Jamie really liked how this conversation had gone. Him talking with her about serious topics, proved to be easier than he thought. 'She is amazing. I really think she has the ability, to go far in the NYPD.' Jamie thought to himself.

Breakfast was soon over, and morning yoga was next in line. Everyone left the dining hall in a hurry, to get to the session. Jamie reached out beside him, and grasped Eddie's hand, before breaking out into a run for the classroom.

When they got there, Eddie clutched at her chest, her heart racing from the run, and the close contact with Jamie. Jamie still hadn't let go of Eddie's hand, and he was squeezing it gently. Eddie looked down at their hands, but made no move to pull her hand away. She relished in the feel, of his hand holding hers and the gentle squeezing he was providing. It felt nice and warm.

All too soon, the class was about to start, and they had to break apart. Eddie nervously took her hand out of his, and smiled, before walking into the classroom. Jamie followed her, but felt the loss of her warm hand. He let it go for now, knowing it had been a small step for her. "Good morning students." The instructor said.

Everyone greeted the instructor and the class formally began. Jamie watched Eddie, out of the corner of his eye, when they got to dancer's pose. She was always so graceful, for a cop and he was surprised. She was incredibly strong and tough, and he knew he was falling hard for her. "You… You're really good at that pose." Jamie complimented her in a nervous whisper.

"Thank you, I have been practicing. Stretching can help you catch a perp better, if you have to run long distances to catch them." Eddie whispered back, with a faint blush gracing her face.

Jamie was so amazed by her. She was this wonderful person all wrapped into this perfectly neat package. 'How did it get to this? How did I fall for someone as beautiful as her? Why won't my heart slow down?' Jamie questioned internally. His heart was pounding in his chest, and it was all because of her. She was driving him insane and he loved it. "Class dismissed. Great session everyone, you all did well." The instructor said; bringing Jamie back to the room, and out of his thoughts.

"That was incredible. I really enjoyed the session." Eddie said.

"Yeah me too, it was great…." Jamie trailed off distractedly. Truth be told, all he paid attention to was her, and he felt very ashamed of himself. He felt as though he deserved a hard slap on the wrist. 'Why do I always play by the rules?' Jamie thought.

Jenny came up and stood next to Eddie. She looked at Jamie and smiled. "Good morning Officer Reagan, how is your day going?" Jenny asked.

Jamie replied "Great, I had a great breakfast and that yoga session was amazing. How is your morning?"

"Oh me, just great, splendid and rather delightful. I feel so refreshed. Eddie are you ready?" Jenny said.

"Ready, oh yes I am." Eddie offered. "I'll see you at lunch right?" Eddie asked, hoping he would be there.

"Staff meeting again, there were too many injuries this week. They want to crack down on classroom policies and rough housing." Jamie replied.

Jamie didn't miss the sad look that crossed her face, so he said "I will give you a giant peanut butter cookie, to make it up to you." He knew those were her favorite.

"Fine, you win. How do you always know how to make me feel better?" Eddie said with a sigh.

Jenny watched the interaction, and felt like she was witnessing a private moment, between a couple. The atmosphere read couple, but the reality said they were student and teacher, and Jenny felt so bad for both of them, because she knew they both had feelings for each other. "That's for me to know…" Jamie trailed off with a smile.

"Okay lovebirds, I have to drag her off to class." Jenny said.

"Jenny…. Seriously…" Eddie sighed and gave Jamie a smile, before being dragged off.

Jamie heard Eddie yelling at Jenny, for saying such things to her in front of him, and she said things like 'You love him, so why do you care.'. Jamie just laughed and went off to his room to prepare his lesson plan.

Lunch passed and Jamie had been right in his thinking. The staff meeting had been boring, and they just reiterated things, he was already doing to ensure the safety of his student's. 'Well that was a pointless meeting.' Jamie thought as he carried the promised cookie for Eddie to his class.

On his way he bumped into Eddie and Jenny, who were sitting on a bench talking. "You two realize you will be late for my class right?" Jamie commented.

"Oh sorry, we lost track of time. We finished lunch early." Eddie said.

Eddie noticed the cookie in his hand and said "Is that for me? You know I didn't actually expect you to bring me one." Eddie said.

"I know. I wanted to bring you one." Jamie said, with a slight hint of flirtation in his voice.

Eddie picked up on this and blushed. Jamie handed her the cookie and she smiled, before splitting it in half and offering the other half to him. "You really want to share it with me?" Jamie asked surprised.

"Of course, if you were nice enough to give it to me, you deserve half." Eddie flirted back shyly.

'Oh gosh these two need help and to date, soon.' Jenny thought and rolled her eyes.

"Let's all get to my classroom, before we are all late." Jamie advised.

The trio rushed to the classroom and made it with minutes to spare. 'I can't be late to my own class. They will be very upset if I am.' Jamie thought as he checked the clock.

The class suited up and got ready for the class. Today on Jamie's lesson plan was a competition. "Okay class, today we will have a competition. The winners get excused from my class tomorrow." Jamie offered as a prize.

Everyone in the class seemed excited about this. All were eager to win, wanting an afternoon of free time, to do as they pleased. "Find your partner and we will start." Jamie said.

To be fair and since Sasha was still suspended, Jamie paired Eddie and Jenny together. "We got this Eddie." Jenny said and fist bumped her.

"We can tan on the lawn if we win." Eddie suggested.

"That's the spirit, now get your game face on." Jenny said and they prepared to spare with their first pair of opponents.

The pairs dwindled, until finally it was down to the final three. Then it was just two pairs left, Jenny and Eddie, and two other students. Jamie wasn't surprised at all by this, because he saw Eddie and Jenny as his two strongest female students. The two male students they were sparring against, were his two strongest male students. This would prove to be a good match. "Okay get ready. Go!" Jamie said, and watched as they started sparring.

Jenny and Eddie had the upper hand, and it was clear they worked well together, but the other team wouldn't let them off easy. Eddie was thrown to the mat and Jenny cried out to her, "Eddie come on get up, we can do this." She gave Eddie a quick hand up, before returning to sparring.

The ladies sparred to the maximum and won. "You ladies both worked hard. You are the winners of the competition. Congratulations and enjoy your afternoon off tomorrow." Jamie said, thrilled Eddie had won.

"Thanks Officer Reagan." Jenny said and hugged Eddie tightly, spinning her around. "We did it, we actually won! Now we can spend all afternoon together tomorrow." Jenny exclaimed excitedly.

"I am so glad we won too. We will have so much fun." Eddie said.

"Class dismissed, go enjoy your hard earned hot showers everyone." Jamie concluded his class, and went for his own hot shower.

The water felt so good on his skin, and he enjoyed the steam around him. His thoughts once again drifted towards Eddie, and he couldn't stop his mind from racing. He was so impressed by her display today in class, and he was falling more in love with her, by the minute. The glass door was so fogged, that Jamie reached forward, and wrote her name in the fog. He drew a small heart next to her name, then quickly wiped it away, before someone noticed. 'I must have it bad, if I am that cheesy, even in the shower.' Jamie thought.

On the ladies side, Eddie was having similar thoughts. 'I won, and it was all because of his teaching and training. He is so amazing.' Eddie thought. She unconsciously drew his name into the fog on the glass door, and Jenny, who walking by, to the shower next to hers saw and said "Oh my gosh!"

Eddie, startled out of her daydream, saw what she had done, and quickly wiped it away before saying to Jenny, "Tell no one."

"I won't, but you need to be more careful. If someone else saw that, you could be in a lot of trouble." Jenny said.

"I know, but I can't seem to help myself. It just happens, I think I am falling for him, and I know I shouldn't be." Eddie admitted.

"Look we graduate in a month, and then you are free to pursue whoever you want. So it's okay to fall for him, because you can date him after we graduate." Jenny reasoned.

'When she puts it that way, I guess these feelings are okay. Maybe we could date when I graduate.' Eddie thought.

Jenny showered quickly and left Eddie to her thoughts. Eddie started thinking about when he had held her hand, this morning, and started to blush. She could remember how his larger hand, held her smaller one, and the warmth his hand provided. She also remembered the feeling of never wanting to let go, but having to because of morning yoga. It was all so vivid to her, and she reached out, in search of his hand, missing the warmth. She realized once again, she was in the shower and that she was alone. A sad expression crossed her face and she cried out softly, the shower muffling the sound.

When she finally got out, the shower had almost turned cold. "You took forever; clearly I shouldn't leave you alone to your thoughts. They consume you." Jenny commented.

"I'm sorry. I can't get him out of my head. I spent time denying how I feel, but maybe I shouldn't live in denial anymore." Eddie said.

"Slow down… It's okay to feel how you feel about him, but you can't make it obvious. Flirt with him, but not in large crowds." Jenny advised. 'The last thing she needs is for someone to figure it out like I did.' Jenny thought.

"Part of me wishes I had never fallen for him, and the other part is over the moon that I did. I don't understand how that works." Eddie said, while she got dressed.

Jenny was already dressed and waiting, thinking over Eddie's situation. Eddie hadn't broken the rules, she hadn't done anything wrong. So why did it feel like these innocent feelings would be her downfall. Jenny pondered on this and when Eddie was finished getting dressed, Jenny said "Finally, now we can get dinner." with a sigh.

The pair walked to the dining hall and got in the food line. Eddie scanned the room and found him already waiting at their usual table. "He's waiting for me… Please don't leave me." Eddie begged.

"Nuh-uh. I am eating dinner with David tonight. We have to discuss something for class. You will just have to face him, and figure your feelings out." Jenny said

Eddie felt so defeated, and yet she knew she had to woman up and face Jamie. 'You got this… You are incredible and strong, and you got this.' Eddie once again pep talked herself, because she was afraid if she didn't, she would run from the room.

Jenny reached out to give Eddie a hug, before walking over to David to discuss class work. Eddie felt alone again, but then remembered the warmth of Jamie's hand, and felt her heart start to race. She started walking over to the table, and when she sat down, Jamie greeted her with a big smile. "Hey, how was your shower?" Jamie asked.

"Huh… oh it was good. Very wet and warm. Normal shower stuff…" Eddie said nervously. "How about you?"

"Same I suppose… normal shower stuff." Jamie replied.

Neither of them knew that they had both done the same thing, in the shower. If they had, perhaps they would have felt even more nervous and embarrassed, than they already did. "What do you want to do after dinner?" Eddie asked.

"We could go to the library…." Jamie stopped, when Eddie gave him a glare. "Okay okay, no libraries… So what did you have in mind then?"

"Well we could play cards. We haven't in a long time. I miss that." Eddie expressed.

Jamie loved how even the simplest of her ideas, made him so happy. "I would love that." Jamie said.

Jamie prayed for dinner and then they ate. Eddie kept sneaking glances at Jamie, until she got caught by him. "Do I have something on my face?" Jamie asked.

Eddie shook her head no and blushed. 'Oh she was checking me out. Crap I probably just made her feel really stupid.' Jamie thought.

"I'm sorry…." Eddie trailed off and looked down at her plate, picking at her salad.

Jamie brushed his knee with hers and she looked up at him. "Why are you apologizing? You did nothing wrong. I don't mind what you were doing." Jamie said in a slightly flirty tone, encouraging her to continue.

"Oh okay then… By the way, you have really beautiful eyes." Eddie said, and then covered her mouth, as if trying to will the words back into her mouth.

Jamie chuckled at her actions and said "Eddie…. If it slips out, just let it. It's okay, I don't mind when you say things like that."

Eddie calmed down some, letting out a huge sigh. It was a relief to know that she could flirt with him, and he enjoyed it. Dinner passed and soon it was time for their card games.

The pair walked to the lounge, and found their usual spot on the window seat to be empty. They sat down and Eddie shuffled the cards, then she set them up for crazy eights. "I am certain to beat you tonight. I am already on a winning streak." Eddie said, referring to the earlier competition win in his class.

"Yes, I saw. You were incredible by the way. You studied hard and practiced a lot, and it paid off. You and Jenny were amazing today. My top two students." Jamie expressed and Eddie blushed at his words.

"Thanks Jam…." Eddie trailed off and smiled at him.

A few strands of hair fell in Eddie's face, as she played cards with Jamie, and he reached over and tucked them behind her ear. The skin tingled where he had brushed it with his fingers. Her heart started racing again and she clutched at her chest. "Are you okay?" Jamie asked and placed a hand on her arm.

"Yes, it's just that when I'm around you, I feel funny…." Eddie trailed off, and then covered her mouth again, and hid her face with her arm. 'Sigh why do I open my mouth….? What he must think of me….' Eddie thought.

"Like your heart is racing and you have trouble breathing? Like your mind is racing and you can't stop it?" Eddie nodded and he continued,"Yeah, you could say I know the feeling well." Jamie said.

They continued to play cards for a while, before Jamie yawned and said "I need sleep. I have a long day tomorrow. Not everyone gets the afternoon off."

"I can't help it if my teacher holds a contest, which wins me the afternoon off." Eddie said in a teasing tone.

"Let me walk you to your room." Jamie offered, while putting the deck back in the box.

"I'm… okay that's fine." Eddie conceded.

They got up off the window seat and started the trip to Eddie's room. The walk was peaceful and uneventful. The halls were quiet, as most students had retired to their bedrooms, to either sleep or study. When they arrived at her door, she said "Thanks so much for walking me back here."

"You're welcome." Jamie spoke.

Suddenly Eddie looked up and noticed how close Jamie was to her face. "What's happening?" Eddie asked, her heart thudding in her chest, longing to be free.

"I'm going to kiss you again." Jamie whispered softly and leaned in to kiss her. She was nervous, but made no move to pull away.

The kiss lasted all but a minute, before Jamie pulled away. During the kiss he had laced their fingers. Eddie looked down at their hands, then back up at him and said "This is so wrong….", but she was smiling.

"I'll wait for you…." Jamie trailed off. "I'll wait until you graduate, just please say you will think about this," Jamie said lifting their hands and squeezing, "and you will consider my feelings. I have a feeling you feel the same way, but if I am wrong, I am sorry for kissing you again." Jamie finished.

"Don't…. don't apologize. I loved it, and I really like you. I promise I will think about it." Eddie said.

"Good night Eddie." Jamie said with a smile and squeezed her hand one last time, before letting it go.

"I'll miss your warm hand." Eddie said. "I meant to say goodnight somewhere in there…." Eddie said with a chuckle.

"I know and you're too cute." Jamie said, before he walked off to his own room, a big smile plastered on his face.


	17. Chapter 15

The kiss was all Eddie could think about, even two weeks later. Graduation was closer than ever before, and she couldn't wait. 'This could actually work. We could actually date.' Eddie thought to herself.

Jamie walked into morning yoga and saw Eddie absently picking at her clothes. He grabbed a mat and sat down beside her on the mat. "What's going on?" Jamie asked.

Eddie startled and then blushed. She ducked her head, and let her hair fall in her face, to hide her smile and blush. "Uh... um... Nothing much." Eddie replied.

She looked back up, and was greeted by the most handsome smile she ever saw. Her breathe hitched and she was blown away by him. "Is there something on my face?" Jamie asked, feeling rather embarrassed.

"No it's just... you're really handsome." Eddie whispered in reply.

Jamie was blown away by her statement. 'I mean I know I'm handsome, but to have her say it thrills me. I feel so excited and I feel that I really love her.' Jamie thought to himself. "Thank you. I... You're really beautiful." Jamie said with a hurried rush.

It was this moment where they both hoped no one had heard them, but if they had, then they clearly didn't seem to notice. They were lost in their own little world, and Eddie didn't even notice when Jenny was tapping her shoulder to try and get her attention.

It took a few minutes, "Eddie? Eddie, hello earth to Eddie!" to get her attention. Finally when Jenny got her attention Eddie said "Aww Jenny you interrupted my moment.", then covered her mouth and tried to will the words back into her mouth.

"I thought so." Jenny said and gave Eddie a significant look, a look that said 'Details later'.

Eddie felt just awful, that Jenny had found out, but she knew she could trust her to keep anything a secret. "Just keep it under your hat okay." Eddie warned.

"You know I will." Jenny said with a big smile.

The yoga session began, and the instructor had them start with a deep breathing exercise, to center themselves. Eddie was trying to relax and center herself, as the instructor had said to, but she couldn't. She couldn't stop thinking of Jamie and it really made her lose focus.

After the 5 minute deep breathing exercise was done, the instructor led them through a few poses. First they did the bridge pose, then moved on to the plank. When they got to dancers pose, that was when Eddie wavered. She made the mistake of looking over at Jamie, because when she did her heart fluttered and she lost her balance. She began to fall, and was about to land in a bad position, when Jamie caught her. Everyone in the class gasped at the scene, and they were shocked by what they saw.

Jamie looked down at his hands, and realized they were holding her up, in places a teacher shouldn't be touching a student. He quickly helped Eddie into a sitting position, then walked out of yoga, to go collect himself and reflect on what had just happened.

As he walked away he realized he felt bad for just leaving her there alone. 'Alone with all their stares and comments, what have I done? I left her and now she must be so upset with me, for running out on her like that.' Jamie thought to himself.

Back in the class people were resuming the session, but still staring at Eddie. Jenny switched mats and came next to Eddie. When people gave Eddie funny looks, she gave them dirty looks back. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, the session finished, and Jenny and Eddie left. "I have to go find him. I have to make sure he's okay." Eddie expressed in a concerned tone.

"It's okay sweetie. Go find him, and I will deal with anyone who asks questions." Jenny said and hugged Eddie before she left.

Eddie went off in search of Jamie, and wasn't even sure if she would find him. She looked in all their favorite places and didn't find him, until she went to the second floor of the library. She found him in the hammock that they had shared, some time ago. He was curled up and mumbling to himself about screwing up with her.

She looked at him and felt so bad. She snuck up behind him and gently started to rub his back. He startled, but when he heard her soft voice say "It's okay Jamie.", he relaxed.

"I'm so sorry for touching you like that. I had no choice, I had to catch you, but my hand placement was bad. I'm so sorry if I made you uncomfortable." Jamie said in a rushed voice.

"Jamie slow down. It's okay, you didn't make me uncomfortable. In fact I really loved the feel of your hands on me." Eddie whispered the last part, in a flirty tone of voice, right in his ear.

Eddie climbed into the hammock and when she was sure no one was around, she wrapped her arm around his waist and rested her chin on his shoulder. It was close contact and somehow he really needed it and loved it. "Thanks." Jamie mumbled.

He grabbed Eddie's hand and laced their fingers. "Anything for you. We'll sort this out. If we have to explain anything to anyone, we'll do it and we'll be fine." Eddie reassured him.

They laid like that, curled together and close for a few minutes, before Jamie turned around and faced her. She sucked in a breath of air and held it, before letting it go and blowing it right in his eyes. "Sorry..." Eddie trailed off feeling embarrassed.

"It's okay." Jamie said and brushed away the hair from her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Eddie asked, knowing full well where this was going, but wanting Jamie to say it anyways.

"I'm going to kiss you again, and I'm hoping you won't resist." Jamie expressed and then leaned in and kissed her.

Eddie made no move to resist and actually pressed closer. She threaded a hand through his hair and enjoyed the feel of his lips on her own. 'He's kissing me again... Sigh... This is amazing.' Eddie thought.

'She's really into it. I'm so glad she is kissing me.' Jamie thought to himself.

They continued until air was required. Both gasping for air, they pressed their foreheads together and smiled. "We're breaking so many rules, and I don't even care." Eddie admitted out loud.

Jamie ran his fingers through her hair and inhaled the scent of her shampoo, before leaning in and whispering "I find it very thrilling.", then kissing her again.

She moaned slightly into the kiss and roamed her hands through Jamie's hair. He ran his hands up and down her sides slowly, and it was driving her crazy. Suddenly she heard some students below on the main level of the library. "Jamie... Mmph... Jamie... We have to stop." Eddie said and pushed on his chest lightly.

"Why, I thought you were enjoying this?" Jamie questioned.

"I am lambchop, but students are starting to come in to study. We can't risk getting caught." Eddie replied.

Jamie sighed and said "Okay. Let's get out of here."

Eddie leaned in and gave him one more long kiss for the road, then they left the library, almost as if nothing had happened between them.

When they got outside an hour later it was beautiful out. The weather was warm and the sun was shining bright. They had grabbed a some towels to tan on, and were laying them out, before settling down for an afternoon in the sun.

Eddie had changed, from her jeans and t-shirt she had been wearing this morning, into some tan explorer shorts and a cotton tank top. She had decided it was much better for tanning. She applied her sunblock, and got Jamie to help with the back of her neck. "Jamie you missed your face again. What have I told you... You will get a bad sunburn." Eddie said in a concerned tone.

She applied sunblock to his face and made sure to rub it in good. "That feels good. I don't forget you know... I really enjoy when you do it." Jamie admitted.

"Oh... Well that explains a lot." Eddie said, a chuckle escaping her lips.

Once finished, they laid out and started to safely enjoy the warm suns rays. It felt so warm on her skin and she really enjoyed the feeling. "It feels so warm and delightful. I wish it always felt this warm." Eddie commented as she turned to look at Jamie.

Jamie lifted her sunglasses and propped them on top of her head. "And I like it best when I can see your beautiful eyes." Jamie said in a flirty tone.

"Oh you... Thanks." Eddie expressed.

'This is so new. Spending my time with him, and also falling for him. I never would have thought that this would happen to me.' Eddie thought internally.

'She's so beautiful... What did I do to wind up here? Ah... I wish Joe could see this... Who are we kidding I bet he is laughing right now, because I fell for my student. Yeah he's up there laughing and I'm stuck having to play it careful until graduation.' Jamie thought to himself.

"What're you thinking about? Your face got kinda scrunched." Eddie asked, chuckling slightly.

"Just Joe... Things he might be laughing about. Us... The usual." Jamie replied.

"Well from the way you talked about him, the word laughter comes to mind. So yeah he must be laughing somewhere." Eddie said.

'Whoa, did she read my mind? Is that one of her new abilities?' Jamie thought curiously.

"Actually that sounds about right." Jamie noted.

'Did I read his mind or something? He's making a facial expression, like I did. Now is so not the time to learn new tricks.' Eddie thought to herself.

"I'm putting this back on lover boy." Eddie said pointing to her sunglasses.

"Aww come on." Jamie protested.

"The sun's really bright and I want to be able to look at you without squinting. You can look at my eyes all you want later." Eddie commented.

Jamie sighed and gave in. "Okay sounds good." 'How does she do it? How does she make me want to give in so easily? It must be her voice... It can make me do anything.' Jamie thought.

Eddie rolled over about halfway through to tan her back and she smiled at Jamie. "See anything you like?" Eddie asked in a flirty voice.

"Yeah, it's driving me crazy and you know it. I think you are secretly enjoying this." Jamie said.

"Oh I am and it's no secret. Just wait until we are finished here at the academy. Then we will be free." Eddie giggled and it was odd for Jamie to hear.

He had heard her laugh and chuckle sure, but never giggle and he decided he quite liked it. He then reached over and tickled her side. She giggled more and squirmed, looking like a funny site to see. "Jamie... No... Stop..." More giggling and then she grabbed his wrist and pinned it.

She then let go and tickled his side and he burst out laughing. She enjoyed her torture on him and smiled. "How does it feel?" She asked.

"Eddie... Please... That really tickles... Stop." Jamie begged.

Eddie stopped and watched him regulate his breathing and settle down. "That... was... fun." Jamie said between breaths.

Eddie, who had already regulated her breathing sometime ago, said "Yes it was. You make everyday I spend with you fun."

Jamie's heart melted and he smiled at her. "Well I'm glad to hear that." He said.

The pair enjoyed tanning for a fair part of the afternoon. When they went back inside, they got bottles of water from the kitchen staff. "Ahh that's refreshing!" Eddie exclaimed after drinking a third of the bottle.

"It sure is and it feels well earned." Jamie commented after downing half of his bottle.

"Thanks for the fun morning and afternoon. I have plans with Jenny tonight. I hope that's okay." Eddie said.

"Yeah, I have to finish some lesson plan stuff for next week, and review everyone's marks and such. You know teacher stuff." Jamie commented.

"Ah yes the teacher goes off to do all his official stuff and leaves his lady alone." Eddie said, and faked a hurt expression.

"My lady huh? I wasn't under the impression that you were my lady yet." Jamie said.

"Well you can't officially ask me, not until I graduate, but be prepared for my answer. If you ask I will always say yes." Eddie spoke this to him, and his heart swelled with joy and happiness.

"Then I will wait until the moment, when I might be able to officially ask you, to be my lady." Jamie said.

The pair hung out for a while longer, before they parted ways to go do their separate things. Eddie had placed her hand over Jamie's heart, to feel his heartbeat, to commit the sound and feel to her memory, before they parted.

When Eddie got to her room, Jenny ambushed her. "Tell me everything." Jenny said and pounced on Eddie.

"Whoa whoa whoa... What's to tell?" Eddie said dismissively.

"Don't you avoid the subject. I saw him and I saw the way you were so comfortable, and where were you this afternoon?" Jenny pumped her for answers.

"Okay okay... We kissed. Several times, and it was really wonderful and I think he wants to date me when I graduate." Eddie admitted.

"Now was that so hard? I'm so happy for you. Just be careful okay sweetie. I don't want you expelled, before you have your big cop debut." Jenny warned.

"I know and we have been. I told him we had to be very careful." Eddie said.

"Good. Now let's do facials again." Jenny said.

Sunday morning - Early am

[Dream state]

Jamie was dreaming about Joe again and moaning in his sleep. Inside the dream, Joe was talking to him, and he was having trouble focusing in. "Jamie she's beautiful. She's so special, and you can't let her get away. She makes you happy." Joe was starting to fade in and out.

"No don't leave me Joe. I need you, please don't leave me." Jamie said in the dream, tears streaming down his face, and falling onto his shirt.

"You don't need me anymore, you have someone now, who will make you happy for the rest of your life." Joe answered. "Jamie, I'll always be in your heart and your memories, but don't let them control your life."

"I promise Joe. I will love her and never let her slip away. I love you Joe." Jamie expressed.

"I know and I love you too." Joe said and faded then.

[End dream state]

Jamie bolted upright in bed and touched his face. Tears and sweat mingled together and he knew he needed a shower, to clean up. He grabbed fresh clothes and checked the clock. The clock read 4:30 and he decided that was an okay time to start his day.

Jamie walked to the men's showers and found it to be empty. 'Perfect just me and my thoughts...' Jamie trailed off in his mind. He undressed and got into the shower.

He washed away all the sweat from his skin and let out an anguished crying sound. He was in pain from his dream, and the reality hit him, that Joe just told him he approved of Eddie. He couldn't handle that right now, and he knew he had to tell Eddie, but he was concerned about freaking her out.

When he got back to his room, he found a hot cup of tea and a note underneath, waiting at his door. He picked up the tea and read the note. "I know you struggled again last night, I heard you and I figured you could use some herbal tea." - Tom

Jamie smiled and sipped at the tea. Tom was one of his academy teachers, back when he was a student here. He had many nightmares of Joe, when he first joined, and Tom had brought him tea many nights, and talked things out with him. Jamie could honestly say that if it weren't for Tom's help, he wouldn't have seen it through, and became a cop.

It was hard for him to still have these dreams, even long after he solved Joe's murder. 'At least it wasn't a nightmare about his murder again. God knows I have had too many of those...' Jamie trailed off internally.

He enjoyed his tea and just relaxed in his room until the other teacher's got up. When they did, he walked out with his empty mug and found Tom. "Thanks Tom. I'm sorry I woke you." Jamie apologized and handed him back the mug.

"No it's okay Jamie. I'm just glad I could help you again. If you need to talk, I am always here, just like before." Tom said, before popping back into his room to get ready.

Jamie was grateful for the offer. He thought about telling Eddie about the dream and decided he should wait. So with that decision made, he found a note pad in his room, and scribbled a note for Eddie. He left it at their usual table before heading outside.

About an hour and a half later Eddie met Jamie outside and was clutching the note in her hand. They talked for a long while under the tree and were there for several hours.

After the talk, both Jamie and Eddie felt much better and felt this weight leave both of them. "Want to help me pick some flowers for Jenny? She loves daffodils, and I got permission from the gardener the other day, to be able to pick some. We can do white and yellow mixed." Eddie said.

"How come you always do nice things like this for her?" Jamie asked.

"Jenny hasn't always had it easy, and her life was no picnic before she came here. I like to spoil her so she knows she is well loved by me and she will always be special to me." Eddie explained.

Jamie nodded and watched as Eddie produced a pair of scissors from her pocket. "I have to return these to the kitchen staff when we are done." Eddie reminded.

Jamie held out his hands and she passed him each flower she cut. He was careful not to hold them too tightly, as they had hollow cylindrical stems. When she was finished she went inside and came back out with some newspaper. She taped the newspaper into a cone, then he watched as she delicately arranged the flowers into the cone. It was all mixed beautifully and was so wonderful to look at. "There all done." She said and smiled at Jamie.

Jamie just looked at her with a dreamy look on his face. "What?" Eddie asked.

"You... You're so beautiful. You make even the simplest of tasks look elegant and wonderful." Jamie complimented.

Eddie blushed and smiled, "Oh lambchop, you make me swoon." Eddie was partially teasing him, and partially serious.

Jamie loved when she was playful with him. He really enjoyed this side of her. "Let's bring these inside to Jenny, and she can put them in the vase in our room." Eddie said.

Jamie reached out to grab her hand, but caught himself before he touched her hand. She saw him do this and whispered "Soon."

"I know." Jamie whispered back.

On the inside, Jenny was pacing the hall near their room, with an open book in one hand and a pen in the other. When she saw Eddie her face lit up. "Hey Eddie. I'm just reviewing for the exams. How was your afternoon outside?" Jenny asked.

"My afternoon was great. I'm certain to make yours great too." Eddie pulled the flowers out from behind her back and held them out to Jenny.

"Oh sweetie I love them. Thank you so much. Did you help her plan this?" Jenny asked hugging Eddie and looking at Jamie.

"I helped hold the flowers she cut." Jamie replied, nervously scratching the back of his neck.

Jenny let go of Eddie and said "Well thank you Officer Reagan. I really appreciate both of you doing this."

"Oh your welcome." Eddie expressed.

"Sweetie you're too good to me." Jenny commented and grabbed Eddie up into a hug again.

"Only because I really care about you, and I want you to have the best things in life." Eddie offered.

"I know and that's why you're so special." Jenny said.

Jamie watched the scene in front of him and he was really moved. It was the most touching scene. He saw two women before him, who as he had come to find out, didn't have a lot growing up, but wanted to give the world to each other. It was really sweet and quite endearing. "Let's have tea and chocolate together. I have some really good chocolate, that my Mom sent me." Jenny said.

The trio spent the rest of the afternoon with tea and chocolates, talking and chatting away. 


	18. Is it me or?

Jamie had been wondering for a while, what was going on. Everyone around him was moving up in the ranks, and getting a promotion, and he didn't understand why he wasn't also. It was middle of Sunday, and Jamie had asked Eddie to sit under a tree in the garden, with him. "Hey..." Eddie trailed off. She knew Jamie wanted to talk about something important. The past few days had been leading to this.

"Hey, glad you accepted my offer." Jamie said and helped her sit next to him.

When he saw no one was looking, he discreetly laced their hands, and kept them hidden from view. Eddie made to pull her hand away, but he whispered "It's okay, it's just us out here."

She breathed a sigh of relief, and enjoyed the feel of his warm hand in hers, while she awaited what he had to say. "I asked you out here, to have a serious talk. You told me about where you see yourself, when you graduate, and I never really decided for myself, where I want to be." Jamie said.

"Oh... I figured it was something like this. Let's talk this out okay. I'm sure we can figure this out." Eddie offered kindly. She gently rubbed the top of his hand to comfort and soothe him. She knew this would be a difficult conversation, but with her help, he could get through it.

"I want to move up in the ranks, but currently that is hard to do. As you know my Dad is the PC, and that makes things hard for me and Danny. If we want a promotion, we have to work ourselves to the bone, and then some, to get the promotion." Jamie admitted.

He hated that things were like this, and that he had to put in way more leg work than the other cops, just because of his name. It felt like a sentence, like he was held back because of the Reagan name. "So in other words, you just want to feel like you are going somewhere. Like you are actually furthering your career. Well Jamie, that's normal." Eddie said.

"I know, but not if I have to fight tooth and nail for it. That's not normal." Jamie threw back.

"Well what about the sargent exam? You talked about that briefly before." Eddie noted.

"Well..." Jamie trailed off, not sure how to talk about this.

"It's okay. Just say how you feel, say what comes out. I will listen to anything you have to say. I really care about you." Eddie openly expressed. She reached out and touched his face, gently stroking his cheek briefly, before putting her hand back at her side.

"I want to take the exam, but I am unsure if I will even pass. I don't even have someone to help me study. I am still teaching here, and am too busy to study for it right now." Jamie said.

"Well how about this, when I graduate, I will help you study. We can work on it together and we will get you the top marks." Eddie offered.

"You would do that, you would help me study for that?" Jamie asked, feeling very touched by this.

"Yeah, I mean if my... if you want the help that is." Eddie fumbled with her words. 'Oh gosh I almost called him my boyfriend. Wait why did that feel so natural?' Eddie wondered internally.

'She almost said I was her boyfriend. Yipee!' Jamie cheered in his mind. "I would love that. Thank you so much. I feel a lot better now, less anxious and upset." Jamie breathed out and felt this weight lifted.

All of a sudden Eddie tried to take her hand out of Jamie's and tried to escape. 'I shouldn't feel this way. I don't deserve this. He will leave me, when he finds out about my Dad.' Eddie thought and panicked. Her heart raced and she started feeling dizzy. "Eddie what's wrong?" Jamie asked, feeling very alert to her actions.

"I can't... I can't breathe." She chocked out.

Jamie talked her through a breathing exercise, and she started breathing more evenly after a few minutes. "What happened?" Jamie asked in a serious tone. He tried to lace their hands again but she wouldn't let him. He had a hurt look on his face, and she felt so bad.

"I panicked, because I have to tell you something, and I am not sure how you will react." Eddie replied.

"You can tell me anything." Jamie said mirroring her earlier statement.

He noticed she was a bit cold, so he offered her his sweater, which she gladly accepted. He then helped her sit against the tree trunk, in a better position. "Thanks Jamie. Well I guess I should start from the beginning." Eddie started. Jamie listened intently, as Eddie started her story.

"Not many people know this, because I am rather ashamed of this, but my Dad is in jail. Jenny is the only other one who knows, aside from the dean of the academy." Eddie's body shook and she was having trouble keeping herself in check.

The tears started falling, and Jamie reached around her with his arm to comfort her. "If this is too hard..." Jamie trailed off.

"No I have to tell you this." Eddie said.

"Okay. I'm right here and I won't leave you." Jamie reassured her.

Eddie sighed and continued, thankful for him saying that. "When I was in my late teens, Dad was running a ponzie scheme. He stole money from good hard working people, and they never saw the money again." Eddie said.

"Wow. That's crazy, I can't believe he did that." Jamie was completely blown away.

"Well he was a selfish man, who only wanted to get rich. My Mom, after he went to jail, she wanted me to marry this guy from our country club, so she could remain rich and so our family name wouldn't remain soiled. I told her no and when I graduated highschool, I left her and went to college." Eddie said.

"I would have done the same thing. I wouldn't want to be forced to marry someone I didn't love." Jamie agreed with her.

"The worst part, was when I went to the academy. When she found out I enrolled she was furious. She said she would never speak to me again, if I became a cop. I still want her at my graduation, but I don't know if she will come." Eddie expressed in a sad tone of voice.

"We can call her this week. I will sign for you to have phone time. I will explain to the office, that you are calling your parents, regarding graduation. Since it is so close, I think they will allow it." Jamie offered and rubbed her back to soothe her.

Eddie wiped the tears from her eyes and said "You are so kind to me.". She looked around, and when she saw no one was around or watching, she gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"What was that for?" Jamie asked a little stunned.

"Because I love you..." Eddie mumbled and blushed.

"What's that?" Jamie said, trying to make her repeat it.

"I said, because I love you." Eddie said in a slightly higher voice.

"I know. I just wanted you to repeat it." Jamie said teasing her.

"Jamie..." Eddie sighed in annoyance and then burst out laughing.

The pair spent the rest of the afternoon chatting under the tree and relaxing in the warm weather.


	19. Phone call to Mom

Eddie was really nervous and didn't know what to say. Jamie had graciously gotten her phone time, but she was so lost for words. "What do I say to her? You gotta help me." Eddie begged.

She looked so helpless and Jamie felt so bad. He couldn't imagine what she was going through and it killed him, that she was hurting so bad and that this phone call would be so hard. "Speak from the heart. Tell her how you feel and tell her you really want her to be there for your special day." Jamie said.

Eddie nodded and dialed the number needed to reach her Mom. The phone rang a bit, before she heard the click of someone answering it. She heard a female voice, one she hadn't heard in years and her voice caught in her throat. Jamie noticed this, and reached down to squeeze her hand. "You can do this." Jamie whispered.

"Hello? May I ask who's calling." her Mom said into the phone.

"It's me Edit. Hello Mom." Eddie said.

Her Mom made to try and hangup, but Eddie pleaded with her, "Please Mom, please just listen to me."

"I will give you 5 minutes Edit, and only because I still love you." her Mom said.

"Mom... I graduate next week." Eddie paused and Jamie gave her hand another squeeze. "I really want you to be there. I want you to watch me become a cop."

Silence was all Eddie got for a few minutes before, "I don't know if I can. I... this isn't the life I planned for you."

"I know, but I worked really hard, and I really want to show you, make you proud. I may not be the daughter you wanted, but I want to be a child you can be proud of." Eddie admitted.

A few tears fell down Eddie's face and she was struggling to keep it together. Suddenly she let out a chocked sob and her Mom felt so bad, because she said "I never thought you would actually stick it out and finish school at the academy. I always thought you would come back to me. I am so proud of you for finishing and for not giving up. You are a fighter like me, and back in Serbia, this is considered honorable."

Eddie stopped crying and was in shock. "Oh Mom, you really feel this way?"

Jamie couldn't tell if the conversation was going well or not, until Eddie turned and smiled at him. He knew then, that everything was okay. "I do and I would really like to come to your graduation." her Mom said.

Eddie rushed to tell her the date of the graduation and then told her briefly about her time at the academy. She then thanked her Mom for being so open and kind to her. She said goodbye and hung up. "Thank you so much Jamie for getting me phone time. I really appreciate it." Eddie expressed her gratitude.

"I am so happy she is coming. I know this means a lot to you, and your smile is so bright. I helped make this happen and it makes me so happy inside and out." Jamie said.

"If I could kiss you right now, I would, but I can't." Eddie whispered.

"Don't worry about it, your smile is thanks enough." Jamie said in a soft yet flirty voice.

Eddie smiled even brighter at this and she knew her graduation would be great, because now her Mom would be attending. Jamie was the most amazing man in the world, and he really made her life so much better. She knew that with him, she would truly be happy.


	20. Graduation

A/N: Thanks for the many reviews and views and for everything. You guys are amazing.

It was graduation day and Eddie was so nervous. She had been pacing around and the night before she had trouble sleeping.

[Flashback]

"Eddie get some sleep." Jenny said.

"I'm trying, but I'm so nervous about tomorrow." Eddie said back.

"Why, it's just graduation... Oh." Jenny put two and two together and realized the real reason. "Sweetie you know he loves you. He so wants you to be his girlfriend." Jenny reassured her.

"Thanks Jenny." Eddie said sincerely.

"Do you want me to come down and rub your back?" Jenny asked.

"Only if you want to. I want you to get sleep too." Eddie replied.

Jenny climbed down and got on the other side of Eddie. She rubbed Eddie's back and it helped Eddie fall asleep. She felt so tired, that she just threw Eddie's blanket over herself, and went to sleep.

The next morning that was how Eddie found her, asleep and peaceful, right next to her.

[End flashback]

Jamie was reading a book while waiting for the ceremony to start. He had his dress blues on and was ready to watch all the students he taught, graduate and become official police officers.

Eddie came over quickly and asked "What are you reading?"

"A book about a guy who wants to be a detective and his adventures through school." Jamie answered thoughtfully.

"Oh that sounds interesting. I have something for you." Eddie said.

"Oh?" Jamie said, now very curious.

Eddie pulled a bookmark from her pocket and handed it to Jamie. He examined it closely and noticed there was a pressed flower on it. The flower looked familiar but he couldn't place it. "Where did you get the flower?" He asked curiously.

"It's a very special flower, from the courtyard at the academy. You might remember it, because you said 'flowers suited me', the day you stuck it in my hair." Eddie answered.

"No way. You said the flower got smushed. I assumed you got rid of it." Jamie said.

"It was so beautiful, I saved it by pressing it in a notebook I had in my locker, in the showers area. I remembered it a few days ago, and made it into a bookmark for you." Eddie commented.

"Do you like it?" Eddie asked, nervous that he may think it was too girly a gift.

"Actually I love it. I was looking for a bookmark for my current book, before you gave it to me." Jamie replied honestly.

Eddie smiled and said "I'm so glad you liked it."

"And how's the happy couple on this fine day?" Jenny asked with a huge smile on her face.

"Shh... Jenny not so loud." Eddie replied, looking around and hoping no one heard.

"Sorry Eddie. I don't think anyone is paying attention. I could say I was throwing up and with the flu, and no one would notice." Jenny commented.

"She's right Eddie, everyone is too busy to pay attention right now. Today is a big day and it has to go without a hitch." Jamie explained.

Eddie wondered about what life would be like after graduation. Would it really be as rough as they said, or would it be easy at first and harder later? She was anxious to find out. Jamie watched her and his heart beat wildly in his chest. 'She makes me want to jump her and kiss her now. Gosh she so beautiful.' Jamie thought internally.

"I have to go take care of a few things and help out. I will see you after okay. Thanks for the bookmark." Jamie said and slipped her a piece of paper, before going off.

Eddie read the paper and it said "I kissed the paper. Press it to your lips for a kiss from me." Eddie pressed the paper to her lips and smiled. Jamie knew exactly what she needed to calm her anxious nerves.

"What was that about?" Jenny asked, referring to the paper.

"He gave me a paper kiss. He's so sweet." Eddie replied, with a blissful sigh.

"He sure is. He's a real keeper, don't let him go." Jenny commented with a serious voice.

"I don't plan on it. I think he completes me." Eddie admitted.

"I'd say so, and I would also say he might be your other half." Jenny said with a slight chuckle.

The pair chatted for a while longer, until it was time for the ceremony to start. The girls found their seats and waited for things to get rolling. Eddie searched the crowd for Jamie and found him sitting with the other teachers. He looked at her and smiled before turning around. She blushed and Jenny squeezed her hand. "I'm so happy for you sweetie. You are graduating, and getting something very special and long lasting after. I could just cry happy tears. Good thing I put on waterproof mascara." Jenny said.

"You too eh? I did as well, because I wasn't sure if I would cry happy tears." Eddie admitted.

Eddie then searched the crowd one more time, this time looking for her Mom. At first she couldn't spot her, and her face fell, but then she saw a woman wearing a fancy hat, and smiled. Her mom had shown up after all and she had worn her best hat. That told Eddie one thing, that she really had meant it, when she said she was proud of her. She only wore that hat to really special events. So her graduation must have been one of those times. "Did your Mom come?" Jenny asked.

"She did and she wore her best hat." Eddie replied.

Earlier in the week Eddie had told Jenny the good news, about her Mom coming to graduation. Jenny and her had celebrated with hot herb tea and some girly stuff. It had been a very fun evening.

The ceremony finally began, and commissioner Reagan came and made his speech. Jamie had told me earlier in the week, that his Dad made a speech and then the rest of the ceremony was all formalities.

Eddie listened to the speech and it really touched her. Commissioner Reagan spoke of the real trials of a police officer, and said he wanted us all to make him proud, and protect this city.

After the speech, they all stood and took the pledge together and then the ceremony continued. Frank's speeches were always touching, but this time it meant even more to Jamie, to hear his words inviting the new members of the NYPD. He had a hand in this day, he helped make this day for so many people. There was something very special about that. Jamie's eyes fell on Eddie, her golden hair spilling out from underneath her hat. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen and now they would be joined not only by their career choice, but hopefully, if she'd have him, by their hearts.

After the ceremony had finally finished, Eddie was so nervous. She had to see Jamie and answer his question, that she had no doubt he was eager to ask. She also had to face her Mom after all these years and was worried about what her Mom would say.

She found her Mom first, and to Eddie's surprise, she had the biggest smile on her face. Her mom reached out and enveloped her in a hug. "Mom I'm so glad you came. You wore your best hat, you look so beautiful." Eddie expressed with a smile and happy voice.

"My beautiful Edit. I'm so proud of you. Let me get a good look at you." her Mom said.

Eddie let her Mom go and let her get a good look at her. "You're in love." her Mom commented easily.

"What... No." Eddie denied.

"Oh Edit, even after all these years, I still know my own daughter. He is a very lucky man. I hope he treats you well." her Mom said.

"He does and he is the sweetest, most kindest man I have ever met." Eddie admitted.

"It took me a long time to realize, that all I really wanted for you was happiness. It looks like you found it, and I am very happy for you." her Mom said.

"Oh Mom... Thank you. That means a lot to me. I want to get a photo with you, and go out for lunch with you. I want to catch up with you." Eddie offered.

"I would love that. I want a copy of the photo for the mantle. I want to proudly display the photo of me and my police officer daughter." her Mom said happily.

"I would really like that. I want to make time in my week to visit you, have dinner with you, that is if you want to have me." Eddie expressed nervously.

She was afraid her Mom would turn her down. "I would love that Edit. We can have dinner once a week as a family. We can always meet for lunch other days. I will teach you how to make a full Serbian dinner for your man." her Mom said.

"Oh Mom... I would love that. I always loved that chicken dish you made with the rice. The one from Grandma and the old country. I would love to learn how to cook that." Eddie commented.

Just then Jamie showed up. "Hey would you like to grab lunch?" Jamie asked.

"I'm getting a photo taken with Mom and stuff, then having lunch with her." Eddie replied, slightly oblivious.

Her Mom saw the hurt look on Jamie's face, and guessed this was the man her Edit had spoke of. "Young man why don't you join us for lunch. I would like to get to know the man whom my daughter loves better." her Mom insisted.

"Mom..." Eddie blushed and just said "Please join us." in a funny voice.

"I still haven't asked you. I have to find my Dad for something, then I will return." Jamie whispered.

He walked over to his Dad and had a chat with him. "Hello Dad. That was a great speech. You always make the best speeches. Mom would be proud of you, you speak from the heart." Jamie praised.

"Thank you Jamie. You made an odd request earlier in the week, but I came through for you." Frank said.

[Flashback]

Jamie had called his Dad to make a special request. "Hello Dad, it's Jamie."

"Jamie, they let you make phone calls out now. I didn't know that was academy policy." Frank said surprised.

"They don't, but as a teacher, I get special privileges. Said it was a family matter, because technically it is." Jamie said.

"What is it son? Are you okay?" Frank asked concerned.

"I wanted to ask you to bring something on Graduation day. I wanted to know if I could have Mom's claddagh ring." Jamie replied, concerned his Dad would say no.

"Jamie what have you done?" Frank then asked.

"Nothing. I fell in love with a woman here and I know for a fact she feels the same way. I want to give her Mom's ring and pledge my love to her after graduation." Jamie replied.

"You always were by the books, that's why I never had to worry about you. I will bring the ring, but I would like to meet the woman you wish to give your mother's ring to. That is my only request in return for this." Frank stated.

"I fully understand and I intend to present her to you. I really think you will like her. In a lot of ways she is like Mom." Jamie said.

"I can't wait to meet her. Take care Son and I will see you on graduation day." Frank said and they said goodbye, before hanging up.

[End flashback]

"Thank you Dad. If you can come with me, I can present her to you." Jamie said.

Frank handed Jamie the ring and then motioned to his detail that he was with Jamie. The pair went and found Eddie. When she saw Frank she saluted and stood very still at attention. "At ease officer." Frank said.

Eddie relaxed and said "Wow Jamie your Dad's tall."

"Who is this beautiful lady?" Frank asked while looking at Eddie's Mom.

"Oh I'm so sorry. This is my Mom Svetlana." Eddie introduced her.

"Nice to meet you." Frank said shaking her hand.

"Same to you." Svetlana said with a slight blush.

"My dad and your mom are about to witness something special." Jamie said.

"Why, what's going on?" Eddie was so curious.

"This." Jamie pulled out the ring box. "Edit Marie Janko, I want you to be my lady. I promise that I will marry you someday, but right now I promise my love, if you will have it." Jamie asked and showed her the Irish ring.

Eddie admired the ring and replied "Oh Jamie yes."

Jamie slipped the ring on her right hand and smiled. He leaned in and kissed her, all the while they both heard clapping and cheering in the background. Jenny came over after they broke the kiss and hugged Eddie tightly. "I'm so happy for you. Congratulations sweetie." Jenny said with a big smile plastered on her face.

Eddie studied her hand and said "You were right, he's a keeper for sure." with a chuckle.

"My sweet Edit, I'm so happy for you. It makes me feel so joyful, to know you will be well taken care of." Svetlana said.

"Thanks Mom." Eddie expressed.

"Jamie..." Frank started, but was a little chocked up.

Thoughts of him and Mary danced around in his mind and he remembered something special.

[Flashback]

Frank and Mary had been dating for about 6 months, and they were about to head out on a date. It was tradition to give a woman you intended to marry later, an Irish claddagh ring. It was a symbol of a promise, a commitment to that one woman, that you would love her and no other woman romantically.

On this night Frank had planned well. He took them out for Italian food, at this lovely restaurant in little Italy. They sat together at a small table and the night went well. "I just finished some papers at work, and they said I'm in line for a small promotion." Frank said.

"Oh Frank, that's wonderful." Mary expressed and offered him a big smile.

"Yeah it could take months though, but they said I was in line, which made me really happy." Frank said.

"Then let's celebrate that." Mary suggested.

"I have something else to celebrate with you as well." Frank said and he reached into his pocket for the ring.

"I'm very curious now. Tell me what else we are celebrating? I don't remember it being an anniversary, it's too soon for that." Mary noted.

"It isn't yet, but it will be soon." Frank was cryptic about his answer to her.

He then opened the box and held it out to her. "Mary, we have been together for 6 months now. I know in my heart you are the only one for me. I'm making a promise to you, that I will love you, for as long as you will have me. I love you. Will you accept this ring?" Frank asked.

The entire restaurant fell silent in anticipation of her answer. She looked at the ring and then back up at Frank and replied "Yes Frank, I will wear your ring. I love you too."

Frank slipped the ring on her right hand and leaned in to kiss her. Everyone around them cheered, but they were in their own little world.

[End flashback]

A tear slipped down Frank's face and Eddie reached up carefully and wiped it away. "Your wife was a beautiful woman. I want to strive to be as wonderful as her. I hope I can honor your wife, by taking good care of this most precious ring." She reached out and hugged Frank and he was surprised by her warmth and kindness.

Frank whispered "Thank you." close to her ear.

'Jamie chose a good one. She is just like my Mary.' Frank thought as he hugged Eddie back. When Eddie let go, Frank spoke. "Your mother would have been so proud of you. Not only for becoming an amazing police officer, but for finding someone to love, with such amazing qualities. She would have really liked Eddie, this I know for sure."

Jamie was deeply touched by this, and he said "Thank you Dad. Thank you for everything and always being there."

"I have to have my photo taken with Mom, before we go to lunch." Eddie remembered.

"Okay you go do that, and Dad and I will wait." Jamie said.

"I have to get my photo taken, so I will come with you. I want to see if they can get a photo of us together." Jenny said and linked arms with Eddie, as the three ladies walked off.

"I was wondering if you had lunch plans...?" Jamie asked.

"As it happens I don't. Where are you going with this?" Frank replied inquisitively.

"I was invited to lunch with Eddie and her Mom, and I wondered if you would like to join us." Jamie said.

"Thank you for thinking of me son. I would love to join you all for lunch. I just have to tell my detail where we are going and have them drive me there." Frank stated.

A little while later Eddie and her Mom came back. "Where's Jenny? I was going to ask her to lunch too." Jamie said.

"You're too late. I already tried, but she had to go back to her apartment. Her sister needed some help with things and ordered in Chinese." Eddie commented.

"Speaking of, where shall we eat lunch?" Svetlana asked.

"I think we should follow along and have Chinese food as well. I know a great place not far from Jamie's apartment. Hop Sing's in china town has the best dim-sum and we can all feast together." Frank suggested.

Everyone loved the suggestion, and they left to go to the restaurant. Frank's detail provided the transportation, as everyone had arrived by someone else.

When they arrived at Hop Sing's, they got a big table. They got a dim-sum order sheet, and waited for things to come around. "What's good here?" Svetlana asked Frank.

"Everything, but if you really enjoy seafood I recommend the deep fried squid. Very delicious." Frank replied.

"As it happens, I do enjoy seafood. Let's get two of that when it comes around." Svetlana said.

Suddenly she felt guilty. He must have a wife, and she must be ill if she isn't here. 'I flirted with him and I blushed and acted so freely with a married man. I should be ashamed of myself. Why in Serbia this would be so shameful.' Svetlana thought internally.

The food carts came around and they got fried squid and some dumplings and spring rolls to start. "Pass the dumplings please." Jamie said to Eddie.

Eddie passed the dumplings and also passed a spring roll to her mom. "Try this. They are really good. I think these are vegetable spring rolls." Eddie noted.

Svetlana tried a bite of spring roll and smiled. "This tastes really good. The dumplings are also good." She said.

"Try the fried squid Svetlana." Frank offered her the plate and she grabbed some.

"Please, you can just call me Lana." Svetlana said with a smile.

She took a bite of the fried squid and found she really liked it. "We have to order more of this, I think I might be in love with this."

"We can order lots of it." Frank offered.

"Do you come here often?" Eddie asked.

"Dad and I come here often for this. It's our favorite thing to do on a lazy weekend." Jamie replied.

"That's why you're so familiar with the menu." Eddie noted.

The next carts came and they had lotus wrapped rice and fried noodles and vegetables. They got an order of each and decided to split the rices in half. Jamie and Eddie split one and Frank and Lana split the other. "Here have some rice Lana." Frank said and gave her the other half of his rice on the leaf.

She smiled and said "Thank you Frank."

She partook of the offered rice and watched as Jamie and Eddie split his rice and shared it. They were so adorable and splendid together. They were nothing like her and ex-husband Armin. She prayed they would have a happy marriage when they chose to wed, and that they lived happily together. She would never wish anyone to have the kind of marriage she had had with her ex.

Lana observed her daughter and smiled. Finally she could reconnect and make up for the lost time. "They do make quite the pair." Frank observed.

"That they do. I think they are good for each other. I can see them together for a very long time." Lana commented.

"Mom were right here." Eddie said.

"Did I say something wrong?" Lana asked, afraid she ruined things.

"Uh-uh, it's fine. I'm just glad you really like Jamie and that you approve of him. That you approve of me..." Eddie trailed off.

Lana catching the hidden meaning smiled and said "You are my daughter and I will always love you, no matter what. I realize I made my mistakes, and I will spend forever making it up to you. I will be here when you need me, from this day forward."

Lana promised this to Eddie and herself as well. Jamie watched and couldn't help but miss his own Mom. Eddie was so blessed to have her Mom still alive. Jamie knew if his mother was still alive, she would be here eating with them. Jamie could never feel jealous, of another persons interactions with their mother, but it did make him long for his own mothers touch.

They ate and ordered more from the carts. The last order was a bit of everything. They got sesame balls for dessert, BBQ pork buns, more dumplings, another order of squid, and another fried noodles.

Everything was delicious and they were all having such a great time, but Lana was still curious as to the whereabouts of Jamie's mother. As they finished eating and the bill came, Frank and Lana insisted on splitting it between them. "Mom that's not fair. We should pay too." Eddie insisted.

"Graduates never pay for their meal. It is my job as your mother to pay for you today." Lana expressed.

"Jamie I feel the same way as Lana. Let me pay for your part of the bill too son. I want to treat you." Frank said.

"If you really want to Dad, I won't stop you." Jamie gave a defeated sigh.

Jamie had learned long ago not to protest his Dad's offers to pay for his dinner. "Thanks Dad." Jamie said.

"Yes thanks Mom." Eddie added.

They placed cash down, to cover the bill and then left. "I can walk home from here." Jamie said.

"No I will have my detail drop you off at your building." Frank insisted.

Frank's detail drove Jamie to his building and Eddie said "You can drop us off here. My apartment is a few blocks away. Mom you can stay with me tonight."

"Thank you Edit." Lana said.

The three of them got out and suddenly Lana couldn't hold it in anymore. "Edit where is Jamie's mother? Is she okay? She didn't come today." Lana questioned in a whispered voice.

Eddie was torn, but she answered "His mother passed away many years ago, when he was in his late teens."

"That poor man, he must find it so hard without his wife. Jamie must find it really hard. I hugged you so much today and we were so connected today. He must be hurting." Lana said.

Lana looked at Jamie and tears fell from her eyes. She went over and wrapped him up in a warm hug. Jamie looked at Eddie for an answer and she mouthed "She knows."

Jamie then understood and he hugged her back. He sank into the hug and choked up. He ached for so long for his own mothers hug, and here was a woman who barely knew him, giving him her most motherly hug possible. He felt so special and wonderful inside and he realized, that he was going to be okay, because someday he would be gaining an amazing and wonderful mother-in-law. "Thank you... Thank you so much." Jamie expressed and wiped at his eyes, when Lana let him go.

"You're welcome. Anytime you need a mother, I will be there for you. You're with my Edit now, so I want to be there for you in that way." Lana said.

"That means a lot to me. I think you and my mother would have really hit it off. You have a lot of the same qualities." Jamie commented.

Eddie watched the scene and she knew that Jamie would always be in her life. She couldn't wait for life as a cop, if it meant coming home to him in the future. 


	21. Epilogue

A/N: Thanks to everyone who joined me and stuck with me through this amazing journey called my story. Please enjoy the last chapter of this story. It's been fun gang.

A week after graduation, Eddie and Jenny found out they would be working out of the 12th precinct, just like Jamie. "I can't believe we get to be in the same house." Jenny said in an excited voice.

"It was totally meant to be. We are going to have so much fun together." Eddie was just as excited and ready for the adventure and thrill of cop life.

"So I was approached by a modeling agency a few days ago." Jenny said.

"Really? How's that work?" Eddie asked.

"Well I told them I was a cop and they couldn't believe it. Then they said they only needed me for weekends. I have to work my way up, but in a few months I could be one of the top models." Jenny explained.

"Wow, that sounds so exciting. I can't wait to see you in magazines." Eddie said.

"Well that's a few months away, but I can't wait either." Jenny was really excited, because she would be a great cop and also a model on the weekends.

Jenny and Eddie walked into the precinct and it was chaos. They walked to the ladies locker room and grabbed lockers next to each other, before getting changed. "What's all the commotion about?" Jenny inquired.

"Idk but I heard Jamie yelling with someone. I think he's in trouble." Eddie replied.

"Don't go leaping to his defense. You will just get labeled a troublemaker." Jenny warned.

"I wasn't planning on it, but I want to make sure he's okay." Eddie spoke in a concerned voice.

In Sargent Renzulli's office, Jamie and the Sargent were having a heated conversation. "I can't be her training officer, Sarge." Jamie said.

"Why the heck not Reagan." Sargent Renzulli asked.

"We're dating. You can't partner with someone you're dating." Jamie stated plainly.

"Well then this creates a problem. You will be riding with officer Walsh and I will get officer Regetti to train officer Janko." Sargent Renzulli said.

"What about Vinny?" Jamie asked.

"He transferred. After you went to the academy, he couldn't ride with anyone, without picking a fight. I had to transfer him. Sorry Reagan." Sarge said rather apologetically.

"Okay. Is officer Walsh a male?" Jamie asked curiously.

"No female and she is expecting you as of 5 minutes ago, so get outta here." Sarge replied and shooed Jamie out of his office.

Eddie bumped into Jamie and almost fell, but he caught her and held her up. "Thanks." Eddie said and smiled when she saw it was Jamie. "Are you okay?" Eddie said.

"Yeah. Oh you mean with Sarge? Yeah he just really looks out for me. He trained Joe and stuff, so he really keeps me on a tight leash." Jamie replied with a nervous laugh.

"Well if you're sure. I have to go find an officer Regetti. I'm so nervous." Eddie admitted.

"Don't be. He's a great cop and he will train you well and protect you great." Jamie said.

"I was really hoping for a first day kiss." Eddie said.

It wasn't really allowed, cops kissing in the precinct, but Jamie being the sweetheart he was, gave her one anyways. When no one was looking, he gave her a quick peck on the lips. "You'll do just fine. Just remember to let the senior officer go first and don't ask to drive. That doesn't kick in until the first month on the job." Jamie explained in a reassuring voice.

"Thanks. Jenny got paired with this really hot single cop." Eddie said.

"Hey, I take offense to that. I'm hot too." Jamie said.

Sarge stuck his head out and said "You're going to be on fire if you don't get to your partner."

"Yes Sarge. See you Eddie." Jamie said.

Many hours later, Eddie had really enjoyed her first day and it was time to finish shift. "I know a great cop bar nearby. Bring Reagan and your friend officer Adams." Regetti said as they signed in their radios.

"Really? Sounds great. I'll get Jamie." Eddie said.

She then walked to the men's locker room and knocked on the door. Someone answered and she said "I'm looking for officer Reagan."

"Hey Jamie, hot blonde looking for you." The officer hollered.

"Hey don't talk about my girlfriend like that." Jamie said and came to the door.

"Um hi." Eddie said and nervously tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Hey, how was your first ride?" Jamie asked.

"Good. Regetti invited us out for beers at a nearby cop bar." Eddie said.

"I'd love to go. I wonder if my new partner would want to go. Can you catch her in the ladies locker room? Officer Walsh." Jamie said.

"Sure." Eddie said.

Jamie had the door open and a few of the guys were watching. Eddie saw this and decided to have some fun. "Play along." She whispered.

She then kissed Jamie hard and the guys all just stood there stunned. She then broke the kiss and walked away. The guys were all speechless and shocked.

When Eddie got to the ladies locker room, she found Jenny waiting for her. "Hey, I just have to find an officer Walsh. We got invited for beers by my partner." Eddie explained.

"Okay." Jenny said.

"I'm officer Walsh." A strong, tough looking female cop said. "You can call me Kara. You must be Jamie's girlfriend." Kara noted.

"Um yes I am. We got invited by Regetti for beers at a nearby cop bar, and Jamie being Jamie thought you might want to join us, before going home." Eddie said.

"Well I have to call my husband and tell him I'll be late, but I'd love to come." Kara said.

"Great. Do you need a ride?" Eddie asked.

"I took the metro here, so that would be nice." Kara said.

"Alright. Us girls can carpool there." Jenny said.

The ladies finished getting dressed in street clothes and then they left to find the guys. "Hey lambchop. Thanks for waiting." Eddie said.

"I see you met officer Walsh." Jamie said.

"Jamie how many times... Call me Kara. He is too professional sometimes." Kara said with a frustrated sigh.

"I'll fix that." Eddie said.

"You guys ready to go?" Regetti asked.

"I still have to call my husband." Kara said and signaled she needed a minute.

Kara called her husband and had a quick chat with him. "You'll be okay getting Tommy to bed?" She said into her cellphone.

Her husband said a few things to her and then "Okay I love you David." Kara said and hung up her phone.

"Ready." Kara said.

"Us ladies will carpool together. Jenny and I did this morning and Kara took the metro, so we will give her a ride home." Eddie replied.

"Jamie you know where it is, and Kara knows too, so ladies we will meet you there." Regetti said.

"Sounds good." Kara said.

The ladies got in Jenny's XRS, and Jamie and Regetti got in their respective vehicles, and they all proceeded to drive to the cop bar a few blocks away.

When they arrived at the bar, Jenny and Eddie discovered the bar was called Sullivan's. Owned by a retired cop and his son, they wanted to create a safe place for cops to hangout and unwind after work. The ladies were all excited to get inside and have a beer. "They have dart boards inside." Kara said.

"Oh we had a couple at the academy. I'm game if you are." Jenny said to Kara.

They all walked in and Jenny reached to tie her hair back. The room was buzzing with all sorts of cops from various precincts. "Wow it's really busy. The room is so alive." Eddie commented.

"I know and look at all the cute guys." Jenny added.

"I'm already married, thank goodness for that." Kara said.

"What do your husband and son look like?" Eddie asked.

"Here have a look." Kara replied, and pulled out a photo from her wallet.

Eddie and Jenny looked at the photo and smiled. "He's a really handsome man and your son is really cute. You are a very lucky woman." Eddie said.

"I feel the same way. I know this job is rough, but every time I walk in the front door, I know I am blessed to have another day with them." Kara said.

"Jamie said he had a few close calls and his brother Danny too. He said we always have to be careful. He also stressed the importance of letting the senior officer go first." Eddie said.

"He's right. I can't tell you how many times that saved my life. It pays to be careful." Kara said.

"So who's for darts?" Jenny asked, subject hopping.

"I'm in. I think the guys just got here." Kara replied.

Jenny and Kara went and grabbed an open dart board and started playing. Jamie and Regetti came up and saw Eddie waiting at the bar alone. Jamie leaned in and gave her a kiss, before Regetti spoke. "Hey partner, you get left here?" Regetti asked.

"Ditched for darts. I'm just waiting for the bartender to swing by this area." Eddie replied.

"Hey Sully, 5 beers when you get a moment." Regetti hollered to an older mid 60's gentleman.

"Oh um thanks." Eddie said.

A few minutes later Jamie and Eddie were carrying two beers and Regetti had a beer too. They walked over to the darts board and Jamie handed Kara her beer. "Here partner, it's on me. Call it a welcome gift." Jamie said.

"Thanks Jamie. I'll treat you another time." Kara said accepting the cold brew.

Eddie handed Jenny her beer and said "I'm treating my favorite lady cop. Let's celebrate you becoming a model."

Eddie clinked her beer with Jenny and then they both took a sip. "What's going on over here?" Jamie asked.

"Just celebrating good news Jenny got. She's going to be a part time model, in addition to being a cop." Eddie replied.

"Really? How's that work?" Kara asked.

"Well they only need me some weekends, so I just have to figure out my schedule, so I can make the shoots." Jenny replied.

"That actually sounds like fun. I am curious to see how it all turns out." Kara said.

"Oh me too. Now I wanna get back to schooling you in darts." Jenny said.

They finished their game and Kara won by a margin. "Now what was that about schooling me? I think I bested you." Kara said.

"Wow partner you're really good at darts." Jamie complimented.

"Too much practice..." Kara trailed off.

They all grabbed a table and sat and drank their beers and chatted for a while. The evening was winding down and everyone in the room seemed really worn out after an hour or two. "What time is it?" Kara asked.

Eddie showed her her phone screen and she said "That late already? My poor husband must be worn out. I should get home to him and my son soon."

"We have an early tour tomorrow, so we can leave now if you like." Jenny offered, and finished the last of her beer.

"Thanks so much for the ride. It beats the metro this late. Too many creeps." Kara said.

"Where do you live?" Jenny inquired.

"I live in upper manhattan." Kara replied.

"Hey I live around there too. Give me your tour schedule and if I am able to give you rides to the house or home, I will." Jenny said.

"Thanks so much. I can give you me schedule tomorrow." Kara said.

The ladies got up and got their coats on. "So I'll see you tomorrow?" Jamie asked.

"Of course silly, we both have morning tours. I love you." Eddie replied.

"I love you too." Jamie said.

He leaned down and gave her a long kiss, before she left. She reached and pulled him in for a warm hug. Jamie had always enjoyed her hugs, so he let himself soak up her warmth and her delightful scent. "Take care of my partner okay." Jamie said to Jenny.

Kara made a face, but even though she had just been partnered with him today, she knew he was very kind and caring. "I will. My XRS is a very safe car. It keeps your girlfriend very safe too." Jenny said and gently nudged Jamie's side with her elbow.

"Oh ha ha." Jamie said in a slightly sarcastic tone.

"Well I'm off kids. Take care, and I will see you tomorrow bright and early Eddie." Regetti said and shook Jamie's hand. "Fine lady you got Reagan. She was great on the first day. I am a little surprised she didn't ask to drive though." He commented.

"You've been at this longer than me. The senior officer always drives for the first month, to show proper driving skills." Jamie reminded him gently.

"Oh that's right. I almost forgot about that. Hmm she seems very well informed then. Well goodnight folks." And with that Regetti left.

"Alright ladies we gotta go. Early tour and they won't want us late." Jenny said.

"See you tomorrow partner." Kara said with a smile.

"See you tomorrow officer... I mean Kara." Jamie caught himself just in time, but a chuckle escaped Kara's lips.

"Sure laugh it up..." Jamie said and gave her a look.

"Play nice lambchop. See you tomorrow." Eddie said and the ladies left to go home.

Jamie left to go to his apartment and was thinking back on his time as a teacher. 'If I had never been forced to teach there, I would have never met Eddie. I'm thankful for punishments, if only for the sake of getting to meet and fall in love with her.' Jamie thought to himself.

He stopped at a red light and said out loud "Wait when did I fall in love?"

A/N: You read my final chapter and now the story is complete. I really appreciate everything my fans did during the process. Notable mentions would be HPfangirl13, AtLoLevad, 3ws, edge15684, LungTienXiang, and JamkoRules. Thanks to your reviews and support. Also special mention to HPfangirl13, Erica without you, I would have been lost many times. You helped me with my writers block and gave me some amazing ideas, so a big thanks to you.


End file.
